Mirando hacia el sol
by Myri Weasley28
Summary: Poco antes de terminar la guerra contra Madara,él se marchó buscando cumplir una promesa. Hoy, cinco años después, no imagina si quiera que puede haber alguien esperándole dispuesta a dar nueva luz a su existencia manchada de oscuridades. Cap 9¡arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! ^^

Bueno pues en vista de que esto es una página pensada para publicar historias y no solo comentarios…me he atrevido a subir el inicio de un pequeño NaruHina de no sé cuántas páginas ni cuántos capítulos, espero no muchos en realidad y…quisiera agradecerles a tres de mis autoras favoritas por lanzar piedras hasta que consiguieron hacerme dar este paso, el cual espero dar bien plantado y que la historia sea de su agrado.

Gracias Denis nee chan, Mafe sensei y Emuma sensei por sus jalones de orejas, críticas y alientos…esto es para ustedes ^^ y para aquellos que disfruten de un Naruto bizarro lleno de parejas que Kishimoto no nos hace el favor de armar de una buena vez por todas.

Claro, dedicado a los NaruHineros de corazón que todavía guardamos esa esperanza tan grande como la "Llama de la juventud" de Lee ^^

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Hinata…no está claro??? Y de Kishimoto sensei u.u jajaja

**Advertencias:** Contenidos **spoiler del manga 437...**bendito numero *o* y quizá luego suba de nivel xD no lo sé...la inner pervertida debe decidirlo ^w^

_"Porque los mejores romances se dibujan en sueños compartidos,_

_se pintan en largas esperas y se graban con grandes esperanzas..."_

_NaruHina por siempre._

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor después de lo que parecía haber sido una tortuosa pesadilla. Ella miraba directamente al astro rey sin que su luz hiriera de forma alguna sus sensibles ojos y disfrutaba de su calidez, era radiante y así, bajo sus resplandecientes rayos, le veía venir a _él_ justo al lado de su maestro en el cual se apoyaba.

De nuevo, dio miles de gracias a todos los dioses por verle sano y salvo…y de nuevo, todo cambió.

Ahora ya no estaba entre las ruinas a las que se había visto reducida su aldea observando anónimamente, como siempre lo había hecho, la manera en que todos los aldeanos recibían con júbilo y reconocían el esfuerzo de aquel ninja que había derrotado al temible Akatsuki. Era su héroe, el héroe de Konoha.

Cambió.

En ese momento todos se encontraban en un territorio que parecía pertenecer a la Arena o sus alrededores y con ninjas provenientes de dicha aldea apoyándolos, peleando encarnizadamente con otros cientos de ninjas portadores de unas bandas sin símbolo alguno que pudiera identificarlos como parte de una villa y detrás de todos ellos, levantándose como una sombra terrorífica y letal, se encontraba un ninja enmascarado que desprendía el chakra más diabólico que ella hubiera podido sentir en una persona.

Revivió ese temor, la angustia…todos corrían peligro: su aldea, su familia, sus amigos y él…sobre todo él.

La película que corría en su mente y de la cual sus recuerdos eran las secuelas, cambió de nuevo. En ese instante no podía percibir más que un desolado paisaje desértico, los pocos ninjas médicos atendían a los miles de heridos y le veía de nuevo a él, con su desgastada ropa hablando acaloradamente con un joven al que ella conocía pero que había dejado de ver años atrás. Sin embargo no podía moverse y ¡cómo deseaba poder hacerlo! pues bien sabía lo que vendría a continuación, ¡oh si! Escuchaba esos diálogos dentro de su cabeza como una cinta mal grabada…

- ¡No puedes irte de nuevo así cómo así!- gritó el rubio mostrando unos iris inusualmente rojos, colmillos afilados y garras en vez de uñas.- Por su culpa han muerto muchas personas…es un maldito bastardo, Sasuke! ¡Te manipuló!

- Y por eso voy a matarlo…

- ¡Iré contigo en todo caso!

- Ya no queda nada de la villa, no hay refuerzos siquiera que te acompañen…Konoha te necesita.

- No regresaré sin ti, Sasuke, con un demonio! Tú mismo lo has dicho! Ya no existe Konoha! ese maldito se encargó de eso…Madara también es asunto mío, baka…

A unos metros, byakugan activado, la chica observó al Uchiha asentir levemente en un movimiento de cabeza y, a una señal, su equipo de tres integrantes se les unió para desaparecer todos en el horizonte donde ya se pintaba el ocaso.

Se había ido y ella, una vez más, no había podido hacer nada, nadie había podido hacer algo…Siguió mirando directo al sol que ya se escondía detrás de las dunas de arena, ocultándose de sus tristes ojos y llevándose consigo la última imagen de aquel al que añoraría toda su vida.

Aún después de cinco años despertó, como cada noche, con esa terrible sensación de vacío porque, también como cada noche, le había visto marcharse en pesadillas una y otra vez desde hacía tanto; cada noche se repetían esas imágenes y no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Dudaba hacerlo algún día.

Era una tortura.

Limpió unas pocas lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla pues tampoco podían hacer falta y trató de regularizar los latidos de su corazón.

Algo más tranquila, miró por la ventana y todo se veía oscuro, sin embargo su despertador no tardaría en sonar.

Suspiró y apagó el molesto aparato anticipándose al aún más molesto zumbido.

Debía cumplir con una misión, así que revisó meticulosamente su equipaje de seis días y fue directo a la bañera; cuarenta y cinco minutos después se encontraba a la salida de su villa para hallarse frente a sus muy puntuales pupilos.

- Buenos días, Ryuuji kun, Mizuki san, Shurei san- les sonrió cálidamente a los jóvenes chunnin y ellos respondieron con una reverencia.

- Estamos listos, Hinata sensei.

- Bien, solo es una misión de arresto, recuérdenlo.

- Peor es nada, sensei- se quejó una castaña haciendo pucheros y la joven maestra rió quedamente.

- Respiraremos aire fresco, ¿trajeron todo lo necesario?- asintieron de nuevo al mismo tiempo- bien, partamos.

Y así, el grupo de cuatro ninjas se adentró en el espeso bosque del cual no saldrían hasta pasando los dos días de recorrido aproximadamente y no necesitaban más; el reporte hablaba de vigilar su territorio por dos ladronzuelos que rondaban el país del fuego y eran tan escurridizos que la Arena no tuvo más remedio que avisar a Konoha al respecto, pues los sujetos iban en esa dirección y habían salido de su territorio hacía tiempo.

* * *

Aquella misma mañana había alcanzado a un grupo de cinco personas cerca de un cristalino lago, llevaban semanas viajando y uno de los individuos no pudo resistir la invitación de darse un merecido chapuzón en tan refrescante agua.

- ¡Ah! ¿por qué carajo tú?, ¡¡siempre tú!! Retrasas todo, estúpido!

- ¿No puedes dejar de graznar en ningún momento de tu vida?- contestó el joven riendo a mandíbula suelta y nadando como si se tratase de un caluroso día de verano.

- ¡¡ME JODES!!

- Eso quisieras…querida- se carcajeó y desapareció en la superficie del lago justo cuando una enorme roca golpeó el lugar en donde segundos antes había estado.

- Debemos seguir- anunció una seria voz mientras sus compañeros reían por lo sucedido unos momentos antes y mientras la única mujer del grupo seguía despotricando contra el chico que ya salía del lago, escurriendo.

- Él tiene razón- dijo otro de los jóvenes calmando su risa…hacía tiempo que no reía de verdad, ni con esos espectáculos que tan a menudo se le presentaban- son unos tres días más de recorrido, sería conveniente que llenaras tu vasito ese para que no sufras en el camino.

- Si, si, ya me he prevenido…atravesaremos el desierto, ¿cierto?

- Así es…pero pasaremos rápido, día y medio si no surge algún inconveniente. De otra forma atravesaríamos la aldea de la Lluvia y no nos es muy favorable que digamos.

- Tienes prisa…realmente tienes muchas ganas de terminar esto- comentó el último de los integrantes con voz tranquila mirando quizá por última vez el lago y la fauna que le rodeaba

- Sí…y no- suspiró el aludido- no sé…ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Y pasará más si no nos apresuramos.

- Será que no soy el único que quiere regresar?- molestó como antaño lo hacía, pues había dejado la maña hacía bastante.

- Mph…a mi me da igual, lo sabes.

- Como digas…- terminó la conversación y miró hacia el frente; no sabía bien que le aguardaba si seguía tan determinado por aquel camino, había dejado muchas cosas atrás y no quería pensar cuales seguían intactas y cuales echaría en falta una vez se encontrara con su destino.

Al caer la noche habían avanzado bastante en opinión de la joven jounin y dispusieron todo para montar las tiendas, no había amenazas y a ella le enorgullecía la seriedad propia de un ninja con la que sus alumnos se tomaban las misiones, por sencillas que fueran.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se movían con destreza y, aunque cada uno tenía su carácter, compenetraban a la hora de trabajar juntos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; le gustaba bastante ser su maestra y trataba de dejar su corazón y alma en ello, pero no podía evitar sentir que ella era un completo misterio para los chicos. Y no se equivocaba.

El más observador de los tres y único varón en el equipo pensaba que su maestra era alguien con bastantes secretos y un gran dolor en el alma. Su mirada, aunque amable y cálida, también estaba impregnada de tristeza. Ninguno sabía por qué y él más que otra persona se lo había venido preguntando desde que lo asignaron a ese equipo.

El joven acomodó sus lentes mientras armaba una de las tiendas y miraba de reojo a su mentora. Era hermosa, sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar en ello, parecía frágil pero él mejor que nadie y siendo uno de sus alumnos sabía que aquello no podía ser menos cierto.

Él la admiraba mucho, era muy inteligente, sabia y con más experiencia de lo que muchos ninjas podrían presumir a su edad; parecía haber vivido bastante y crecido de golpe. Siempre tenía un semblante sereno, serio y tranquilo, encontraba soluciones para cualquier contratiempo y jamás la había visto titubear, por ello veces no podía creer lo que los colegas de ella le contaban, Inuzuka sensei siempre le decía que Hinata había sido una chica tímida, sonrojada por todo y con poca iniciativa.

No, definitivamente su maestra no era la misma Hinata de la que todos hablaban.

Esta Hinata lucía fuerte, era digna heredera de su Clan dicho por el mismo Hiashi Hyuuga, sus técnicas eran impecables e implacables, casi nada se escapaba a su doujutsu, su taijutsu era mortífero y el control de su chakra preciso…Era perfecta y aún así, no se había enterado de que tuviese una relación amorosa con nadie. Suspiró y su compañera, Mizuki la seria, no lo pasó inadvertido.

- Kou, despierta- regañó tajante al chico pues las palabras no eran su fuerte, pero sus miradas parecían destinadas a congelar a cuanto individuo se le pusiera enfrente. El shinobi le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y ella decidió mirar para otro lado.

No se sentía a gusto con aquellas muestras de afecto, no sabía manejarlas y prefería mil veces la compañía de sus amadas espadas que de cualquier ser vivo, aunque para ser sinceros ella apreciaba profundamente a sus compañeros de equipo y a su mentora, era con ellos con los únicos con quienes podía estar en paz y como cualquier persona normal aunque en su opinión ella no lo era y no pretendía serlo.

Sin embargo había algo en aquellas miradas que Ryuuji le dirigía a Hinata sensei que no le terminaba de gustar; una sensación bastante desagradable le venía como ácido desde el estómago a la garganta y no sabía ni por qué diablos pasaba aquello.

Terminó de acomodar todo en su tienda y se dispuso a dar filo a su inseparable katana.

- Mizuki- chilló la otra joven- otra vez con eso! Algún día nos cortaras la cabeza!

- Si no dejas de hablar ten por seguro que sí lo haré.

- Vamos, siempre tan ruda.

- Sensei sigue allá afuera?

- Sí y sabes?

- Mph…

- A veces me parece que se pierde en sus pensamientos y se queda así, como ida, y entonces sus ojos parecen llorar y…

- Vivió de cerca la batalla con Madara, perdió colegas y amigos, quizá hasta familiares...

- Supongo que algo tendrá que ver…tienes razón.

- Se quedó un poco pensativa y luego volvió a dirigirse a su compañera:

- A Ryuuji le gusta Hinata sensei- soltó de la nada la parlanchina kunoichi y no se fijó mucho en la cara que puso su acompañante- no lo has notado?

- ….

- Es bastante obvio…siempre la ve, obedece al pie de la letra, la idolatra y…

- Ya basta, Shurei…lo sé y no me importa sinceramente en quien se anden fijando.

La joven castaña le observó con atención y sonrió de medio lado.

- Ya va, supongo que porque tu no te has fijado en nadie…¿o sí?

- No te importa- acomodó de lado la larga coleta en la que había amarrado su pelirrojo cabello.

- Como quieras

- Chicas-la voz de su maestra captó su atención a pesar del tono tan suave que imprimía en ella- descansen por favor, mañana seguiremos al ritmo que hoy llevamos, de acuerdo?

- Hai! Hinata sensei, sabe? A veces se me figura un poco a Lee sensei- comentó emocionada Shurei- tan tenaz…

- Es una pesadilla el loco ese…

- Cállate Mizuki!

Y mientras sus alumnas se involucraban en una interesante discusión sobre si Lee sensei era fabuloso o no, ella recordó a todos sus compañeros en la aldea. Algunos eran maestros como ella, muchos otros no.

Sakura se dedicaba de tiempo completo al hospital de la aldea; su primo Neji era líder del actual escuadrón ANBU al que también pertenecía su hermana menor, Hanabi; Shino también estaba de tiempo completo con sus colonias de insectos que, a estas alturas, eran las más grandes y fuertes en todo el mundo ninja; tanto Kiba, Sai y Chouji como Tenten e Ino, tomaron un grupo de tres estudiantes cada uno y parecía que era una generación de genios, todos ellos incluyendo los propios, habían ascendido a rango chunnin hacía poco más de un año. Sai parecía especialmente encantado con sus alumnos y hacía méritos tratando de ser mejor persona, amigo y maestro para ellos.

Shikamaru estaba metido hasta el cuello en asuntos de política y como mano derecha de Tsunade sama, pero todos sabían que tomaba ventaja de ello para estar yendo y viniendo de la Arena cuando le apeteciera. Sin embargo a la kunoichi de la Arena, Sabaku no Temari, también se le veía muy seguido en la villa y no muy lejos del joven Nara.

Sonrió al recordarlos a todos y esperó que estuvieran bien y fueran felices, ya habían tenido que soportar demasiado dolor inclusive para la vida de un ninja.

Al posar su cabeza sobre la improvisada almohada se resignó a tener de nuevo aquellos martirizantes sueños y deseo que acabaran pronto, debían seguir con su misión para regresar pronto a la villa pues tenía asuntos que ver en el Clan y su padre la quería cerca de él.

Por fin su progenitor la había reconocido y pensando en esto ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa, fue tragada por aquellas inquietantes pesadillas volviéndola a un pasado que ya no quería recordar aunque cada día se hacía más presente.

* * *

La noche cubrió por completo a una pacífica aldea oculta tras unas magníficas murallas de arena y, aún con semejante protección, los guardias postrados en puntos específicos a lo largo de aquellas paredes no perdían detalle alguno de cualquier evento que pudiese poner en peligro su bien preciada villa.

Fue entonces cuando tres de sus colegas les pidieron la entrada.

- Solicitamos una entrevista ante Kazekage sama con carácter de urgente.

- Hay alguna razón en específico?- exigió el guarda de la entrada principal.

- Reporte de posibles intrusos en el País del Viento.

Minutos después y con una exhaustiva revisión por parte del cuerpo de protección de la villa, los tres ninjas pudieron pasar. Se debían tomar todas y cada unas de las medidas de seguridad impuestas por su líder y los consejeros de la Aldea oculta en la Arena, no querían repetir momentos como el que años atrás habían tenido que enfrentar ante el secuestro de Gaara sama, su actual Kazekage.

Habiendo atravesado toda la localidad se encontraron frente a las puertas del despacho principal del Kazekage, era tarde pero bien valdría que estuviera enterado de aquello que ellos mismos presenciaron horas antes.

El líder del pequeño escuadrón se adelantó pero sus intenciones de tocar fueron interrumpidas por una joven mujer quien tenía toda la pinta de ser la asistente personal del líder de aquella población dada la cantidad de papeles con la que cargaba.

- Puedo… puedo ayudarles en algo, colegas?- trató de hablar sin dificultad mientras intentaba que los papeles no le entraran en la boca al querer entablar conversación con sus interlocutores.

- Ah…necesitamos hablar con Kazekage-dono, es…urgente- pidió el joven ninja quien al ver a la muchacha tan cargada de papeles dudaba pudiera sostenerse en pide mucho más tiempo- ehm…necesita ayuda?

- Ah- sonrió la castaña - sí gracias, gracias, en un momento les hago pasar- y cediéndole aquella montaña de papeles al comensal se preparo para anunciarlos.

- S-sí…claro- la joven se perdió tras la enorme puerta de madera- cómo demonios cargó todo esto?

Sus compañeros reían ante el esfuerzo del chico y sin previo aviso, la puerta volvió a abrirse y la misma chica sonriente les hizo pasar.

- Kazekage-sama les espera- cuando pasaron al despacho circular la joven casi arrebató los papeles al tambaleante shinobi- y muchas gracias, fuiste muy amable.

Tratando de recuperar la circulación en sus brazos le pareció atisbar una muy, muy molesta mirada por parte del chico pelirrojo que tenía enfrente y quien con su vestimenta le indicaba ser el líder supremo de aquella villa, pero fue tan rápida la impresión que decidió pasarlo como alucinación.

- Gracias por traer los documentos que te pedí Matsuri- y aunque le agradecía a ella no quitaba su fría mirada del grupo de ninjas- es un placer para mi recibirlos, en qué puedo ayudarlos?

- Tenemos un reporte urgente para usted- habló el joven líder tratando de modular su voz, acababa de confirmar algo: la mirada molesta no había sido una alucinación, pero ¿por qué demonios le miraba así?

- Te escucho- invitó y siguió con esa mirada asesina.

- Hace unas horas vimos pasar a un grupo de no más cinco individuos cerca del límite del País del Viento y por la dirección que llevaban es probable se encuentren ya dentro de su territorio como aldea ninja.

Gaara se detuvo a analizar la información, pero era poca.

- ¿A qué dirección se dirigían exactamente? ¿Son peligrosos?

- Sureste, Kazekage sama, van directo al País del Fuego y no tenemos idea de sus intenciones; al parecer no han causado estragos a su paso en aldeas menores y parecían bastante tranquilos.

- ¿Alguna descripción?- su ceño se frunció un poco.

- Llevan largas capas negras…

- ¿Negras dices?- una chispa de alerta se encendió y Matsuri le miró con alarma.

- Sí, en principio pensamos en el desaparecido grupo de asesinos, Akatsuki, pero estas capas son negras en su totalidad, sin nube roja alguna y a diferencia de los anteriores que llevaban los rostros descubiertos con solo unos sombreros de paja, éstos individuos llevan la cara totalmente cubierta con capuchas. Solo…- dudó.

- Sólo…¿qué?- presionó el pelirrojo.

- El detalle más…sobresaliente, por así llamarlo, es que uno de ellos carga una enorme espada y aquello nos llevó de vuelta a Akatsuki

- ¿Enorme espada?- dudó más.- Akatsuki?

- Sí, una muy parecida a dos de las legendarias espadas más conocidas en el mundo ninja- Gaara y Matsuri se miraron de nuevo, ellos solo conocían una de ellas en persona pues habían tenido la "fortuna" de luchar cara a cara con su dueño y sí, no era otro que un miembro de Akatsuki de nombre Hoshigaki Kisame.

- Pero…esa espada está bajo la estricta protección y vigilancia de Konoha- intervino Matsuri exponiendo tanto sus pensamientos como los de su maestro. Gaara simplemente asintió.

- Podrían existir más, la otra perteneció al demonio Zabuza de la Niebla y desconocemos el paradero de los otros espadachines así como las características de sus armas.

- Algún otro detalle?- preguntó el joven Kazekage disponiendo ya de hojas y tinta para escribir un comunicado urgente a la Godaime Hokage.

- Por otras fuentes sabemos que se les sigue el rastro desde la capital del País de los Pájaros, fuera de ese dato ninguno más… de momento.

- Les agradezco la advertencia, pero me temo que a estas alturas eso ya no concierne a la Arena, Hokage sama sabrá qué hacer. Gracias.

- Y sin más, los tres shinobis se despidieron con una reverencia y desaparecieron.

Gaara sama…qué piensa al respecto?

No sé Matsuri…es demasiado repentino y de verdad espero Tsunade sama sepa qué hacer, pero por si las dudas- la miró terminando de escribir la carta y entregándosela- que esto lo entregue el ave más rápida de la que dispongamos y ve preparando a unos cuantos escuadrones.

A Konoha?- preguntó con la preocupación inscrita en cada facción de su joven rostro.

Sí- suspiro cansado- a Konoha.

- Hai, Gaara sama.

El ojiverde vio como su alumna se dirigía a la salida de su despacho y la detuvo antes de que atravesara la puerta:

- Matsuri- la aludida volteó y le miró, tranquila.

- Si, Gaara sama?

- Deja el "sama" en paz.

- H-Hai-asintió algo sonrojada la chica.

- Y…

- Sí…Gaara sensei?- el chico cerró los ojos aburrido, dejaba el "sama" e iba con otro estúpido sufijo.

- Para la otra que te pida documentos, decidas traer de más y no puedas con ellos- la muchacha le miró más roja y asustada- pídeme ayuda a mi, no hay necesidad de molestar a nadie más ¿entendiste?

- H-Hai…Gaara sensei.

Y con más prisa de la que nunca antes había tenido en su vida, salió a cumplir con cada orden que su "superior" le había encomendado.

Una vez fuera de su vista Gaara miró por la ventana al cielo estrellado y pensó en aquellos individuos, esperó también no fueran nada de qué alarmarse y Konoha estuviera bien…pero enseguida frunció el entrecejo, molesto nada más de recordar al atrevido shinobi que le había dado aquel reporte urgente…y que había "ayudado" a SU alumna.

_Malditos ninjas aprovechados_

* * *

- Buenos días Ryuuji- se desperezó Shurei delante del joven que la saludó con una sonrisa- vaya! Pensé que habías ido por el agua…como siempre.

No bien mencionó aquel hecho cuando notó cierta torpeza de la cual, era bastante obvio para ella, su compañero carecía normalmente. Sonrió traviesa, le gustaba ver a su colega en esos aprietos.

- Sería mucha molestia pedirte a ti que fueras por ella…¿por favor?- le pidió el pelinegro cortésmente y, sin lograr ocultar un cierto timbre nervioso en su voz, le facilitó un recipiente de metal.

- ¿No irás tu?- le miró extrañada- eso es raro, Ryuuji kun…siempre vas por ella.

- No, ve tú…por favor.

- Pero Kou, tú siempre…

- Ve tu, Shurei, por favor- insistió.

- Ya va, ya va…

La chica, aunque sorprendida, cogió el trasto y salió rápidamente con dirección al río más cercano, pero cuando llegó pudo darse una idea completa de por qué Ryuuji no había querido ir por agua él mismo:

Su maestra estaba recién salida del río y apenas vistiéndose, ese condenado genio debió saberlo pues poseía un envidiable sentido del oído que superaba por poco la sensibilidad canina de Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru juntos….así que pocas cosas se escapaban a esa habilidad nata.

Sin embargo, y careciendo por completo de la irremediable y obvia atracción que su compañero sentía hacía su maestra, sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas pues invadir la intimidad de alguien no estaba entre sus costumbres, mucho menos aún invadir tan descaradamente la de su mentora.

Pronto se tranquilizó al pensar que Hinata ya se habría dado cuenta de su presencia y en todo caso hubiese hecho algo para tapar su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo, ¡pero eran mujeres! ¡Por Kami sama!, ¿qué podría ver en el cuerpo de su maestra que no tuviese ella misma?..._exceptuando un par de enormes pechos_, pensó con cierta envidia…

Y entonces se percató de ese aquella cosa que podría diferenciarlas y que le hizo olvidar todo en cuanto pensaba hasta entonces: justo en el hombro izquierdo de su maestra, viéndola por detrás y sobresaliendo de su pálida piel se asomaba la más fea y grande cicatriz que hubiese visto en alguien, incluyendo en el paquete la que Iruka sensei lucía en su rostro. Parecía haber sido provocada por una filosa y delgada arma, como una perforación a la que hubiesen cauterizado con algún tipo de calor.

Su violeta mirada quedó prendida en aquel trofeo, pues era bien sabido que las cicatrices eran consideradas eso mismo: trofeos, trofeos recibidos en batallas importantes, en guerras…ganadas o perdidas, pero no podía concebir que una mujer gustara de llevar eso por vanidad indiscutible de su género y aunque aquella en especial no opacara en lo más mínimo la belleza natural de su maestra, no se creía capaz de verse semejante cosa a diario.

La visión de aquella profunda marca le fue totalmente cubierta al darse cuenta que su sensei se había terminado de vestir.

- Shurei-san- le sonrió gentilmente la jounin- ocurre algo?

Parecía no salir de su asombro.

- N-No…yo…venía por agua pero…pero… ¡por Kami bendito! ¡¿Qué es esa horrible cicatriz, sensei?!

Hinata tocó instintivamente su hombro izquierdo a la altura de la cicatriz y aquel rubor que antaño le venía solo de ver a cierto ninja escandaloso regresó con toda su intensidad cubriendo de un tono carmesí sus mejillas.

Aquella visión le fue totalmente desconocida a Shurei, jamás había visto a su sensei así de apenada o sonrojada por nada ni nadie, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse por la pregunta que había hecho, era así de impulsiva y de ese mismo carácter le nació echarse a reír pero se contuvo a tiempo pues ¿Quién diablos se apenaba más del hecho que le hayan visto una cicatriz a que le viesen medio desnuda?

- L-La ci-cicatriz…etto…no, no…- lo había olvidado, había pasado por alto en su totalidad aquella cicatriz y que muy pocas personas sabían que la tenía, pero era parte tan esencial de su mismo ser como su propio doujutsu, no le daba tanta importancia al sentido estético, para ella significaba mucho más.

Shurei-san –trató de calmarse y contestar con una verdad aunque fuese a medias, pero incluso antes de empezar sentía la sangre agolparse en su rostro, debía verse patética, una visión a la que había decidido renunciar hacía ya bastante tiempo.

- Esta cicatriz –continuó bajando un poco la cabeza- me la hicieron en una batalla tratando de…tratando de proteger a alguien.

Y ahí estaba el dato, seguramente ahí radicaba la importancia de la cicatriz y sobre todo, mucha de la tristeza que embargaba a su maestra.

- Alguien?- su 'yo bocón' había despertado- a quien estimaba mucho, supongo…

Suspiró.

- Sí…estimaba.

- Usted me disculpará, pero se ve espantosa.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo.

- Lo sé, pero sirve para recordar, cada día, que tengo varias razones por las cuales debo salir adelante, de seguir…con muchas cosas.

- ¿Le amaba?

Aquella cuestión descolocó a la dueña del byakugan.

- ¿Perdón?, S-Shurei-san, no…no entendí muy bien, cómo sabes que…

- Hablaba de alguien de quien estaba enamorada? - la castaña hizo ademán de ser lo más obvio del mundo- sensei…no sabré mucho y seré joven, pero creo que se nota cuando alguien habla de algo así y…llámele intuición femenina o aquellas cursilerías, además nadie se deja una cosa así a menos que amerite demasiado…sí le amaba, ¿o no?

Y había dejado de ser una pregunta…No cabía duda, la perspicacia era un don del que no solo gozaba Ryuuji, sino sus tres pupilos.

Su corazón tomó un ritmo mucho más tranquilo y decidió hablar pues mucho de todo eso se lo había guardado en un vano intento de enterrarlo y, con mucha suerte, olvidarlo, pues pensándolo bien él se había ido botando los sentimientos que ella le había ofrecido, solo un "lo siento Hinata-chan" seguido de su partida...y ella supo interpretarlo.

- Sí, lo amaba.

Y no mentía, lo que había hecho (impulsivo, estúpido, sin sentido, arriesgado o no), lo había hecho con el corazón y con la única intención de evitar, aunque fuese un poquito, que aquel de quien inocentemente se había enamorado hacía ya bastantes años atrás sufriera más de todo lo que ya había tenido que sufrir.

Quiso salvarle, quiso ayudarle, por primera vez quiso serle de alguna utilidad y hasta esa fecha se preguntaba si lo había conseguido… Ella solo quería protegerlo y, como bien se lo dijo ese día, no le habría importado morir en el intento.

Su mirada transmitió tanta tristeza que su alumna pudo percibirla provocando un nudo en su garganta.

- Lo amaba y lo que hice, aquello que provocó esta marca- tocó su hombro con cariño, casi en una caricia- lo volvería a hacer mil veces más si fuera necesario, sin que me lo pidiera…

Shurei estaba atónita, no encontraba palabras que pudieran describir la magnitud de sentimientos e intensidad que se imprimían en cada una de las palabras que su mentora pronunciaba.

Ella no recordaba a ninja alguno que se mereciera la devoción de un sentimiento parecido, ¿quién era?, repasó mentalmente a todos aquellos compañeros de generación de su sensei y ninguno provocaba que, la ahora fuerte y decidida Hinata, se quebrara de amor por él…o ella si fuese el caso. Y entonces pensó, para horror propio, que quizá estaba muerto, quizá había muerto en esa terrible y tan mencionada batalla con Akatsuki y muy probablemente a ello se debía tanta tristeza. O quizá fuese de otra aldea…como en el caso de Shikamaru-sensei y Temari-san.

Eso la tranquilizó un poco y observó con cuidado a su maestra, era hermosa y nadie podía negarlo, Hinata era dueña de unas facciones muy bellas y delicadas; sus ojos, aunque pudieran ser poderosos y casi imposibles de engañar, fuera de toda batalla irradiaban tranquilidad y amabilidad en grandes cantidades, siempre encontrabas una sonrisa adornando sus labios y su carácter decidido había sido la clave de muchas de sus victorias.

Hinata Hyuuga tenía un alma noble, sencilla de naturaleza y fuerte por la experiencia que en su corta vida había adquirido; era sensata y predicaba un pensamiento Ninja en el cual la vida siempre estaría sobre la muerte, la lealtad sobre la traición y la perseverancia sobre cualquier debilidad o contratiempo.

Shurei sabía muy bien, siendo su alumna, que inculcaba el valor de un equipo de trabajo y el respeto por sus compañeros…Siempre tan fuerte y decidida, y ahora verle así de abatida por algún fantasma del pasado que la atormentaba, le hacía preguntase seriamente quién era el responsable de aquello que sus ojos no imaginaron ver en ningún momento de su vida.

Y pensándolo bien, eso era egoísta pues después de todo su sensei era tan humana como ella y estaba en su total libertad de sufrir de amor, sentir penas y ponerse a llorar cual niña por las noches si así le apetecía hacerlo.

- Pero…eso ya pasó Shurei-san, este tipo de cosas son a las que uno como Ninja debe acostumbrarse- su alumna asintió levemente saliendo de sus pensamientos- y… creo que es hora de regresar o Ryuuji-kun y Mizuki-san se preocupará.

* * *

Hasta aqui queda... xD

Gracias por leer esto, ¡sí!, a ti que seguramente puedes tener otra cosa más importante que hacer y que sin embargo le estas dando la oportunidad a otra historia más en esta enorme página repleta de fics.

Criticas, comentarios, buenos y malos…lo que sea…con tu lectura me has hecho feliz.

¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno…qué puedo decirles además de que estoy muy agradecida y feliz de todos los comentarios que dejaron, joder, es genial T-T en serio! Me hicieron muy feliz y…dios, espero siga siendo de su agrado, tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones y todo, y reclamos y demás xD

Muchísimas gracias a los que leen por ahí escondidos cual Zetsus sin dejarse mirar, sé que están ahí y se los agradezco también ;)

Bueno, les dejo leer y…mil gracias de verdad!!!

Manis esto para ti que tampoco me has dejado de apoyar y me ayudas a corregir mis dislexias xD jajaja te adoro Al!!!

Nee chan, sobri amada, Mafe chan, gracias por todo y más por seguir aquí…espero les agrade ^^ *abrazos*

**Aclaraciones:** No lo aclaré antes pero esto lo empecé a escribir por allá de junio así que no contemplo muchas cosas que pasaron después, quizá algunas las retome pero igual no tendría mucho chiste. **Spoiler del capi 437 del manga**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son idea de Kishimoto sensei, solo algunos cuantos mocosos que han salido de mis locos inventos xD.

**Capítulo 2: Cambio de misión**

El sol había salido de nuevo en todo su esplendor bañando a la villa oculta de Konoha con sus dorados y cálidos rayos, parecía hacer lucir hasta el más mínimo detalle en cada casa, cada puerta, cada poste…Y todo aquello no podía ser mejor apreciado que por la rubia Hokage quien miraba atenta todo eso y más desde su puesto en un aburrido despacho lleno de papeles para firmar.

Era por ello que prefería darle la espalda a sus tediosas responsabilidades y, ya que Shizune le había escondido lo que parecía ser el sake de toda Konoha, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que no fuera ver el hermoso panorama de su villa siendo iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol.

Cerro por un momento sus cansados ojos dispuesta a dormir unos minutos y entonces…

-¡Hokage-sama!

Ahí estaba ella, cerdito en mano y gritando como una posesa.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Despierte!

-Mmm… ¿Qué quieres Shizune?- habló pesadamente.

¡Comunicado urgente de parte de Kazekage-sama!

Aquello despejó a la rubia por completo.

-¿De Gaara?- se incorporó cual si la hubiesen pinchado y tomó el rollo de pergamino que le extendía su asistente- ¿Qué…qué querrá ahora?

Murmuraba cosas mientras leía y sus ojos brillaron con confusión.

-¿Qué dice, Tsunade-sama?

-Intrusos

-¿Cóm…? ¿Intrusos?- la pelinegra no podía creer tanto alboroto por unos intrusos, todos los días los había, ahora mismo un equipo de su aldea estaba en pos de un par de ladrones- pero…

-Son cinco y…parece que

-¿Qué?- Tonton estaba por ser estrangulado bajo el apretado abrazo nervioso al que era sometido.

-Parecen Akatsukis.

Aquello dejó a la joven ninja sin respiración ¿Akatsukis? No, eso debía ser una broma…

-¿Parecen? ¿Solo parecen…o lo son?

-Es que no, no hay nubes rojas ni sombreros de paja… sin embargo llevan los rostros cubiertos cual criminales y… la espada

-¿Espada? ¿Cuál espada?- llevó una mano a su boca-. No habla de la katana de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿o sí?

-No, no, esa puede disimularse fácilmente, no Shizune, llevan una espada que concuerda con las características de Samehada.

-¡Pero eso no es posible Tsunade-sama! ¡Esa espada esta bajo nuestra custodia! Yo misma la vi ayer, ¡No puede ser la espada de Kisame!

La rubia asintió satisfecha. Solo quedaban 7 legendarios espadachines y dos de ellos estaban más que muertos.

-Nos quedan cinco opciones entonces…alguien quiere hacernos una visita Shizune, no estoy segura con qué intenciones…

-¿Y es seguro que vienen aquí?

-Es la dirección que vienen siguiendo desde que salieron del País de los Pájaros según leo y solo pueden terminar aquí.

-Deberíamos mandar a un escuadrón ANBU a investigar, sería peligroso que un equipo de menor rango interviniera.

-Pero no hay tiempo, avanzan increíblemente rápido, ya deben estar llegando al final del desierto que nos separa de la Arena.

-De todas formas cualquier equipo demoraría más de dos días y ellos estarían dentro de Konoha antes de poder hacer otra cosa.

La rubia analizó esto e inmediatamente le vino su única opción viable a la mente.

-Tenemos un equipo que puede sernos de utilidad, el equipo 9 bajo el mando de Hinata Hyuuga partió ayer a la frontera noroeste, están sobre la misma dirección y ella ya lleva un día de adelanto. Debo ponerla bajo aviso.

-Pero… son unos niños- dijo preocupada su asistente.

-Unos genios Shizune, no lo olvides… confío en ellos- declaró mientras sacaba pergamino y tinta dispuesta a escribir el repentino cambio de misión asignada al equipo 9-, manda traer al equipo de Rock Lee, Hinata necesitará refuerzos cualquiera que sea la situación.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- contestó la chica cuando ya iba de salida.

-No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando el genio del taijutsu se encontraba ahí frente a su escritorio con tres de los mejores ninjas que se habían formado en Konoha.

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama- se inclinó en una reverencia-. ¿En qué podemos servirle?

-Rock Lee- pronunció enérgicamente su superior- tú y tu equipo saldrán ahora mismo como refuerzo del equipo 9.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- casi gritó el entusiasta joven.

-Shizune, lleva esto y que lo envíen a Hinata lo más rápido que sea posible.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Cuando decidieron rodear la aldea de la lluvia para no levantar sospechas todos sabían que terminarían directo en el desierto y ciertamente uno de ellos lo sobrellevaba mucho menos que los demás, de hecho se estaba arrepintiendo en serio al haber apoyado semejante decisión.

-Hey…hey- medio jadeo intentando mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba; el calor lo estaba asfixiando y eso que el sol no se encontraba en su cenit, era aún temprano.

-No…. ¿Esto llevará mucho? No podríamos… tomar otro camino- bebió ávidamente de uno de sus recipientes de repuesto y se alarmó al notar que casi se acababan sus reservas de agua.

Así que al no obtener respuesta alguna explotó.

-¡Es un desierto! ¡Un desierto! ¡Un puñetero… asqueroso… y seco desierto!

-¡Cállate descerebrado!

-Mejor que tú cierres la boca, pelos de zanahoria…

-¡Por lo menos tienen color, albino del infierno y aguantan un poco de sol!

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar ya no tendrías ni saliva para hablar

-¡Pues no sé entonces por qué carajo no te callas de una jodida vez! Deberías ser como Sasuke-kun que no se queja para nada.

-¡Ah! Pues disculpa no ser como Don Perfecciones, bruja…

-Suigetsu, basta- le pidió su compañero dueño de un alborotado y naranja cabello- no sé por qué le sigues el juego completo, no sueles hacerlo.

Suigetsu bufó molesto, de verdad estaba molesto y se lo adjudicaba al calor, todo ese clima le hacía sentir una especie de bruma en el cerebro y los chillidos de aquella cacatúa no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

Una suave risa le sacó de sus maldiciones internas así que miró casi con asombro a quien la emitía: _él_…ya había sido capaz de reír dos veces, una por día y hacía bastante que no lo hacía, él por lo menos solo había presenciado al inicio su singular alegría, pero después vino la batalla, un receso de intenso entrenamiento y el final de la guerra… y desde entonces no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

-Por Kami-sama teme, cállalos de una buena vez.

-¿De qué te ríes, maldito zorro?

-Las mujeres no deberían hablar con ese vocabulario- rió otro poco.

-¿Y tú quien coño te crees para decirme cómo hablar? ¡Yo hablo como quiera!

Más risas que casi se convertían en carcajadas.

-Suigetsu, no sé cómo te gusta una chica así.

-Estás idiota- se molestó aún más el aludido- brincos diera la perra esa…

-Dejen de hablar de mi, ¿quieren? Estoy presente y para tu conocimiento, zorro del demonio, a mi no me interesa nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se regodeaba de las carotas que hacía su casi peliblanco compañero por detrás de la joven.

-Pues yo no perdería mi tiempo Karin, él ya está interesado en otra persona.

-Mph…no me metas en sus idioteces, dobe.

-¿Eso es cierto? Sasuke-kun, ¿eso es cierto?

- ...

-¡Lástima! ¡No le gustan las fáciles!- se regodeó Suigetsu.

-Eres un idiota- le escupió Karin.

-Van a terminar casados.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Mmm, lo apoyo…

-No ayudes, Juugo- reprochó la pelirroja adelantándose unos pasos para evitar las caras burlonas de sus compañeros.

-Ni en sus mejores sueños- miró para otro lado el espadachín, no quería que ese trasero le hiciera cambiar de parecer, su orgullo no se lo perdonaría- Espero que haya chicas lindas en Konoha.

-Las hay- confirmó el rubio y la alegría desapareció de su rostro- pero quizá… quizá… también hay muchos chicos, uno nunca sabe.

El pelinegro dueño del sharingan miró para otro lado molesto por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender… bueno en realidad sí y no quería aceptarlo del todo, pero imaginarse a su pelirosa compañera abrazada del escandaloso Lee… o caminando al lado del serio Neji Hyuuga… no, no podía concebirlo si quiera.

-Los novios son un mal curable- dijo con descaro y una media sonrisa Suigetsu.

-Dudo que alguna se fije en ti aunque pudiera deshacerse del novio.

-Y habló la que se quedará solterona el resto de su vida- sentenció con malicia pero pronto miró de nuevo a Naruto y se dirigió a él:- por cierto Naruto… no te habrás dejado alguna novia en Konoha, ¿o sí?

La mirada azul se cruzó con la azabache, que bien podría haber mostrado unas cuantas aspas rojas en batalla, pero inmediatamente se apartaron, incómodas e incapaces de seguirse viendo.

-No, no tenía novia… solo mi compañera de equipo y mis amigos, y maestros.

-¡Aja! ¿Te gustaba la compañera?

-Sí, - asintió el rubio y Suigetsu casi disfrutaba del chisme- estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca pasó a nada.

-¿Nada de nada?- ahora la curiosa era Karin.

-Nada de nada…

Aprovechó el comentario que casi pareció casual para aclarar ciertas cosas que bien sabía jamás arreglaría en una plática cara a cara con su compañero de equipo.

-Seguramente Sasuke-kun era el más popular- sonrió la pelirroja orgullosa de algo que Suigetsu no comprendía.

-Y no te equivocas mucho.

-Es obvio- aclaró ella y abrazó al último descendiente del poderoso clan Uchiha.

Suigetsu apartó la mirada, llevó el popote de su vaso a sus labios y de pronto el desierto comenzó a serle de interés, podría jurar que veía figuritas en la arena.

Naruto reflexionó que tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en aquellos temas y se dio cuenta que no había olvidado del todo a Sakura, había sido su compañera y amiga durante años, pero también estaba consciente que sufriría si seguía pensando de forma similar cuando volvieran, después de todo ella siempre le había rechazado por estar enamorada de Sasuke y ahora regresaba en compañía de éste. Nada menos a favor.

Recordó también sus fallidos intentos por olvidar aquel inocente amor de su niñez y quizá no solo eso sino todo el pesar que llenaba su alma; varios de esos intentos fueron con mujeres casi desconocidas de distintas aldeas o pueblos por los cuales llegaba a pasar solo o en compañía del equipo con el que iba, pero la mayoría habían sido poco menos que encuentros candentes, pues ya no era un niño y las pocas relaciones que pudo tener eran tan cortas que no daba tiempo a nada más… podría afirmar que no eran más que pasatiempos, aunque tampoco le gustaba pensar de aquella manera.

Con una mujer no se jugaba nunca y aquello era algo que le había dejado bien inculcado su ermitaño pervertido, Jiraiya, así que prefería terminar antes de lastimar a alguien.

Suspiró mientras seguían su camino ahora en silencio.

No, el amor no era para él definitivamente y la única persona que confesó haberle amado al grado de sacrificarse por él había quedado atrás, en su pasado; y sí, se disculpó por no corresponder al sentimiento en ese momento, porque de verdad lo sentía pero no podía hacer nada… y en el caso contrario de que se hubiese podido dar algo tampoco pudo averiguarlo, pues no había regresado.

Levantó su mirada al cielo.

A pesar de los momentos críticos que llevaron a la confesión, nunca olvidaría la dicha que llenó su corazón de haberse sabido amado por primera vez en su existencia, de que alguien le dedicara tan bellas palabras, de alguien que estuvo dispuesta a morir porque él tuviese una oportunidad de seguir con vida… definitivamente se había sentido el ser más inhumano del planeta por no sentir lo mismo, ¡cómo lo deseó! Pero el amor no nace de la noche a la mañana.

Ahora seguramente ella ya tendría una vida hecha, quizá casada y ésta era una probabilidad muy grande siendo la heredera de un clan tan importante…

Y así como se imaginaba a Hinata acompañada de alguien sin rostro, no pudo evitar pensar de la misma manera a Sakura.

-¡Árboles! ¡Veo árboles!- la voz de Suigetsu le sacó de sus tormentosas cavilaciones.

Los ojos del pálido joven enrojecido por el calor casi brillaban.

-¿Cómo sabes que son árboles, imbécil? ni si quiera yo puedo distinguirlos!

Esa vez Suigetsu no se contuvo y le contestó con todo lo que moría por decirle:

-Eso es porque tú estas ciega Karin, ciega y cerrada a cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con…- le reprochó el joven sin terminar la frase por lo cual optó darse la media vuelta y caminar más rápido.

-¿Ver con qué? ¿Eh? ¿Cerebro de alimaña? ¡Termina y mírame a la cara!- gritó fúrica la pelirroja.

-Créeme, no tengo muchas ganas de vértela.

_¡Uh!, esto se pondrá interesante,_ pensó Naruto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Saltando de un árbol a otro, el joven grupo de Konoha iba avanzando rápidamente a su destino en los límites del País del Fuego, las horas habían pasado y pronto verían caer la noche; fue entonces cuando uno de los jóvenes de no más de diecisiete años, con lentes, advirtió algo.

-Hinata-sama, creo que la buscan.

-¿Quié…? ¡Ah!- no terminó de preguntar al escuchar de lejos el llamado de un halcón, así que pararon de golpe en las ramas de un frondoso árbol y se ocupó en atraer hasta ellos al mensajero que seguramente había mandado Konoha.

Un silbido inaudible para el oído humano, excepto el de Ryuuji que por poco lo apreciaba, salió de los labios de la chica y alertó al ave de su localización. Muy pronto pudo sostenerlo en un brazo para quitarle el pequeño rollo que, para su sorpresa, había escrito la misma Tsunade informándole de un imprevisto cambio de misión.

-¿Qué pasa, sensei?- quiso saber Shurei.

-Cambio de planes- soltó seria y algo en su mirada alerto a sus estudiantes, poco a poco iba adquiriendo un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Quién lo manda, Hinata sensei?

-Hokage-sama

-¿Personalmente?

-Así es Shurei… bajemos por favor.

Y a su petición todos se encontraban reunidos sobre las salientes raíces del gran árbol, la misma Hinata se dejó caer en una de ellas y los tres jóvenes chunnin percibieron su palidez a pesar de la oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrirlos, parecía a punto del desmayo.

-Hinata-sama, ¿se siente bien?

-Sí, Ryuuji, gracias- cerró los ojos un momento y respiro profundo. Pero no estaba bien, empezaba a llamarlos por sus nombres a secas, sin sufijos y eso no era buena señal, algo le preocupaba demasiado.

-¿Qué sucede, sensei?- esta vez demandó saber Mizuki, la más directa de todos- algo no anda bien, ¿verdad?

-No - se preparó para hablar- Kazekage-sama mandó un comunicado de unos posibles intrusos al País del Fuego… y nosotros como aldea ninja responsable debemos asegurarnos que no sean peligrosos.

-Y vienen justo en la dirección que nosotros llevamos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, estas en lo correcto Ryuuji

-Pero ese no es el problema, ¿verdad sensei?

-No, no del todo- suspiró y el corazón lo sintió más pesado que nunca, las sospechas de Tsunade-sama no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

-El problema es que algunas de las características de esos… individuos, llevaron a Tsunade-sama a pensar que podrían tratarse de Akatsukis.

-¿Akatsukis? ¡Pero ellos fueron derrotados hace mucho Hinata sensei!- puso cara de enojo- ¡o eso nos dijeron en la academia el último año!

-Lo sé y yo les podría asegurar que así fue, los últimos miembros fueron vencidos por nuestra aldea con apoyo de la Arena… solo el último fue vencido muy lejos de aquí…

-En la guerra en la que no participamos- aseguró el pelinegro.

-Así es, -su mente viajó por aquellas imágenes que tan insistentemente su memoria le traía cada noche- no estábamos en condiciones de seguirles hasta el País de la Tierra… con esfuerzo pudimos llegar un poco más allá del País de los Pájaros, ellos… ellos siguieron dejándonos atrás.

_¿Ellos?_ se preguntaron sin ponerse deacuerdo los tres chicos; Hinata hablaba con un pesar increíble, como si por medio de esas palabras quisiera excusarse a sí misma de no haber participado en aquella guerra a la que les había sido prácticamente imposible asistir.

-Entonces no podemos estar seguros de que fueron derrotados.

-Te equivocas Mizuki, Madara el líder de Akatsuki fue derrotado y aquello fue reportado por el mismísimo Hatake Kakashi.

Los chicos contuvieron la respiración, ellos no sabían ese dato… solo sabían que varios ninjas no habían regresado, entre ellos el último miembro y ninja renegado del Clan Uchiha y un héroe del cual su nombre permanecía grabado inalterable en la Piedra de los Caídos, no sabían más que eso.

-No debería haber más Akatsuki- sus ojos transmitieron algo de rabia y poco después se opacaron por el dolor.

-¿Qué les hizo pensar que eran ellos, sensei?

-Sus vestimentas, no se dejan ver la cara y es por ello que no pudieron identificarlos y por otro lado…- recordó a la temible Samehada- llevan una espada muy parecida a Samehada.

-¿Samehada?- preguntó muy interesada Mizuki.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eres una tonta Shurei.

-No me digas tonta, hay muchas cosas que ignoro a mi corta edad.

-Es una de las siete espadas legendarias y su dueño era precisamente un Akatsuki- respondió Ryuuji para terminar aquella pequeña riña y entonces Shurei comprendió el por qué del interés que había mostrado su compañera.

-Ya decía yo…- rodó los ojos cómicamente.

-Solo sé de una espada con características similares a ella y perteneció a Zabuza, un ninja de la Niebla.

-Así es Mizuki, pero no podrían ser ninguna de las dos… Zabuza está muerto y Kisame de Akatsuki también, Samehada está bajo la custodia de Konoha, no hay manera de que haya sido robada.

-A menos que alguna de las otras cinco espadas legendarias tenga características similares.

-Eso mismo pensé, Ryuuji kun, sin embargo no sabemos a qué atenernos, no estamos seguros de sus intenciones. De todas formas Hokage-sama mandó a un equipo de refuerzo y no tardará en llegar supongo yo…

-Debe ser extremadamente rápido…

-Y resistente…

-Pronto Ryuuji y Mizuki cayeron en cuenta de cual equipo era el único con esas características. Quisieron morir.

-¡Lee sensei!- gritó eufórica la tercer discípula de Hinata y única ferviente admiradora de Rock Lee.

Hinata llegó a recordar cuando Lee le comentaba, con lagrimas corriendo imparables por su cara, que hubiera deseado tener una pupila con una llama de la juventud tan ardiente como la de Shurei. Ella se limitaba a reír y estaba de acuerdo en que hubiesen sido un dúo tan imparable como antaño lo habían sido el mismísimo Rock Lee y Gai sensei.

* * *

Mientras tanto y a medio día de camino separándolos de su destino, el equipo de Rock Lee era guiado por su excéntrico sensei quien no paraba de darles ánimo.

-¡Vamos mis queridos y fuertes alumnos! ¡Debemos encontrar a Hinata-san al amanecer!

Los tres jóvenes sabían de antemano que contradecirlo sería una perdida de tiempo, así que aprovechando su descanso del día anterior y el uso de las "píldoras del soldado" trataron de rendir lo más posible pues también sabían que llegar a su objetivo en esos momentos era primordial.

Sin embargo frases alarmantes se iban repitiendo en la memoria de los tres y eso sumado al casi evidente agotamiento de su incansable profesor provocaba que se tomaran las cosas con mucho más seriedad de lo normal; se venía una cosa seria.

-Lee sensei, ¿Qué tan probable es lo que Kakashi sensei mencionó en el despacho de Hokage sama?

Sin parar un solo segundo, al joven Lee le vinieron a la cabeza los últimos instantes en el despacho de Tsunade y cómo es que Kakashi había llegado ahí exponiendo unas de las más serias suposiciones que había escuchado de alguien en años… aunque aquello de provocaba una alegría singular.

_-¿…se ha puesto a pensar que aquel grupo proviene justo de donde terminó la guerra con Madara?_

_-Según Gaara vienen del País de los Pájaros..._

_-De donde se les empezó a dar seguimiento, pero algunos buenos… amigos, me han informado que ellos vienen más allá de la frontera noroeste del País de la Tierra._

_-Al otro lado del mundo- silbó un miembro del equipo Lee._

_-Así es-concedió el Ninja copia- Tsunade sama, usted sabe que ellos están vivos y que en cualquier momento pueden regresar_

_-La expresión del fuerte shinobi se vio casi suplicante, como pidiendo no olvidar aquella posibilidad aunque fuese casi remota._

_-Después de cinco años es poco probable Kakashi._

_A veces odiaban el realismo de la Godaime Hokage; Lee cerró fuertemente los puños._

_-Eso pensé cuando él mismo me dijo que no regresaría hasta cargar con el otro idiota, cual costal de papas si era necesario y traerlo de regreso… yo mismo lo creí imposible, usted no lo vivió pero la última vez casi se matan mutuamente._

_-¡Pero se fue sin importarle que su aldea lo necesitara! ¡Se fue tras alguien que lo había abandonado por años!- gritó la rubia con coraje y el peligris apretó los ojos; él mismo estaba conciente de lo necio y egoísta de aquella decisión._

_-Y eso no debe dejarlo vivir en paz._

_-Si es que sigue con una vida que pueda devorar el remordimiento._

_-Tsunade sama- _se recordó a si mismo interviniendo con una profunda reverencia_- Narut-kun sigue vivo… él nunca rompe sus promesas, Hokage sama, su nombre grabado en esa piedra es solo una mentira, estoy seguro que si él hubiese abandonado su meta de regresar a Sasuke-san y estuviera ahora mismo entre nosotros… se sentiría morir en el remordimiento de igual forma… tomó una decisión y creo que lo menos que le debemos por salvar nuestra aldea de Akatsuki es respetarla._

_La líder de la aldea y Kakashi sonrieron levemente. ¿Cómo podrían dudar de las intenciones del Ninja cabeza hueca #1 en Konoha? Jamás._

_-Lee tiene razón. Y si no me equivoco mucho él está de regreso… y seguramente viene con Sasuke, o no hubiera vuelto._

_-¿Sasuke? ¿De regreso?- la rubia mujer entrecerró los ojos._

_-No es tan descabellado- reflexionó Kakashi ante esa muestra de incredulidad- eso explica la gran espada parecida a Samehada._

_-¿Cómo sabe…?_

_-Eso no importa; Suigetsu, miembro de Taka y compañero de Sasuke, se hizo con la espada de Zabuza y creo sin temor a equivocarme que no solo viene Suigetsu sino el equipo completo._

_-Con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san- completo Rock Lee._

_Tsunade pensó en que esa idea no era nada despreciable, así que mirando a Kakashi y a Lee a intervalos parecidos lanzó la orden explícita de traer a aquellos cinco misteriosos sujetos, fueran quienes fueran._

_-Y… ¿si son ellos, Hokage sama? ¿Qué debemos hacer?_

_-No sabemos sus intenciones._

_La mirada de la Godaime se ensombreció un poco._

_-Su deber es proteger la aldea; si ellos quieren atacarla entonces encontrarán a quienes lucharán por ella, si no… arreglarán conmigo cualquier inconveniente en este mismo despacho y en calidad de ninjas renegados hasta no saber nada más. ¿Entendido?_

_Y sí, su fuerte y demandante mirada, no dejaba lugar a cualquier otra cosa._

_-Hai, Hokage sama._

_-Suerte, Lee…_

Regresó de golpe a la realidad con el último vistazo que Tsunade le había dado antes de salir por la puerta de ese despacho; si no se equivocaba mucho había visto el mismo dolor que él, como amigo de Naruto, había sentido ante la sola posibilidad de tener que enfrentarlo como a un enemigo más.

Creo que es muy posible Nerine-chan

Y tampoco creía equivocarse más al pensar que ni él ni alguno de sus otros compañeros podrían atacar al rubio por muy en calidad de renegado que éste se encontrara. Sakura y Hinata menos que nadie en toda la aldea… la sola idea caía en lo absurdo.

-¿Entonces son peligrosos?

-Lo dudo- suspiro- a menos que Sasuke le haya aturdido con sus delirios de venganza y créanme chicos, Naruto-kun sería incapaz de dejarse llevar por semejantes ideas.

-Mi padre me ha contado cosas increíbles de su última batalla en Konoha por protegerla.

-¡¡¡Yosh!!!- gritó Lee eufórico- ¡¡¡La llama que arde en Naruto-kun es envidiable!!!

Sus jóvenes aprendices rieron un poco y en sus corazones de ninja que poseían se había instalado una chispa de curiosidad por conocer a semejante personaje.

-¡Démonos prisa!- alentó el pelinegro- nos falta poco para encontrar al equipo de Hinata-chan.

-¡Hai, sensei!

-Sensei, está a punto de amanecer.

-Nerine-chan, ¿puedes activar el pergamino de Sai-kun? Por favor.

-Hai, sensei.

-Gracias- sonrió con ganas.

Inmediatamente la joven extendió un pergamino sobre la rama en que habían quedado y realizó una serie de sellos; pronto una docena de ratones hechos en tinta salieron en varias direcciones bajo las órdenes de buscar el chakra de Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Terminóóóóó por hoy ^^

Reviews aunque creo que no se debe hacer…lo he leído bastante xD jajaja, en fin, a los que tienen cuenta les he respondido en ella…a los que no acá va :

**Lenna Paris:** NO NO NOO!!! Jajaja no, ella ni si quera hubiese pensado en esa posibilidad!! Pero Shurei si lo hizo jajaja, se que se podrá ver fea, pero esa cicatriz significa mucho para ella, demasiado y no podría deshacerse de ella jamás ^^ Ahora con respecto a las edades, Hinata tiene 22 años y sus pequeños alumnos 16, los tres, pues ella consiguió el rango jounnin a los 19 y recibió a su encantador equipo meses después ^^ jajaja espero haya quedado más claro, pero tienes razón, no ubiqué muy bien esa parte T-T Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y hacerme ver este error xD jajaja Besos!!!

***-_shinofan_-*: **Chaaa!!! Otro super lector NaruHinero!!! Ah que feliz soy T-T me encanta que te encante!! En serio!! Y joder…espero que te haya gustado este capi también ^^ dios…ya viene lo cardiaco jajaja. Y sí, ese Naruto es un baka ¬¬ pero en fin u.u a él…no le caerán muy bien sus alumnos jajaja, uno al menos jajaja y vaya, que genial que leas esto!! Muchísimas gracias y espero seguirte leyendo por acá, vale?? Matta nee!! *o*

**Koste: **Ahhh muchas gracias por comentar!! De veras!! Y chaa! algo así xD después de todo van en la misma dirección, no? ^^ jajaja ya verás ;) Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por acá y espero que los capis siguientes te gusten igual ^^ Muchos besos, te me cuidas bastante y…nos leemos pronto!!!

**L OEIL: **Vaya!!! GRACIAS!!! Joder, no sabes que bien me ha hecho sentir eso…disculpa el vocabulario pero así soy de peladamente expresiva xD jajaja Me halaga saber que pienses eso de mi historia, vaya!! Yo he leido buenos NaruHina y…Kami!! Espero no baje de concepto!! De verdad!! Espero que te guste mucho la continuación y…esperando el reencuentro, no? Bien…chaaa!! Muchas gracias por el comentario y los halagos, de verdad, gracias!! Cuídate mucho y espero leerte por acá prontito ^^ Besos!!!

**Naruto Uchiha MN002 **Waw!!! Vaya muchas gracias por comentar de verdad!! Es…nos ayuda mucho saber qué piensan y estos rollos, es padrísimo interactuar con las personas que leen nuestras historias, y me encanta recibir sus críticas ^^ Bueno, acá tienes y espero te haya gustado…de menos un poco jajaja Gracias y espero leerte pronto!! Cuídate mucho igualmente!! Besos!!

Awww muchas gracias por leer y espero haya sido de su agrado!!!

Hasta la semana que viene…o hasta que la escuela me lo permita T-T no abandonaré, lo juro por mi llama de la juventud ^^

Saludos!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola º///////º u ////// u

Ya, ya sé que merezco la muerte y algo más, no hay pero que valga y les pido una enorme disculpa, las semanas se me pasan muy rápido y hay tanto por hacer en tan poco tiempo….el domingo descubrí que no tenía nada del nuevo capi listo y quise morir…pero bueno, espero que valga la pena un poco, me esforcé en hacerlo de verdad y bueno…ya me dirán, ok?...la escuela mata, yo sé que me comprenden, gomenasai T_________T

Gracias por seguir leyendo, a mis nenas escritoras favoritas locas estresadas por la vida, esto para ustedes con cariño sé que lo esperaban al igual que todos los NaruHineros ^^ y a mi hermanis hermosa que me ayuda a corregir los errores de dedo-dislexia xD Gracias Al!!! Sé que no eres fan pero sé que te agrada la pareja ^^ al menos porque te traumo de más xD cha!! Jajaja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, de ser así un par de personajes habrían muerto, muchas parejas se habrían consumado, Jiraiya seguiría entre los vivos al igual que Itachi, Deidara y Hidan…ahhh *suspiro de nostalgia* todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto caray… ¬¬ y na más no nos da gusto con el NH T___T; los mocosos son invento mío y solo para molestar ^^

**Advertencia: Spoiler del capítulo 437 del manga ^^ y otros más xD**

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentros**

Con los primeros rayos del alba el tercer día de su repentina misión, unos blancos ojos se abrieron fijándose en los bultos tendidos a sus pies, uno de ellos sentado sosteniendo algo en su mano.

- Buenos días Hinata sensei.

- Buenos días, Shurei san.

- Creo que este pequeño la busca sensei, es un ratón obra de Sai kun.

Hinata tomó al pequeño en tinta y abrió un pergamino donde lo colocó, en seguida éste se deshizo en un charco negro que pronto formó unas palabras.

- Es Lee kun, está a unas horas de aquí y requiere la confirmación de nuestra ubicación.

- ¡Sí!- chilló la joven con emoción despertando a sus compañeros.

- Buenos días, Mizuki san, Ryuuji kun.

- Buenos días, Hinata sensei.

- El equipo Lee viene en camino.

Esta fatídica noticia terminó por despertarlos.

- No falta mucho para llegar a la frontera, ¿verdad sensei?

- No, un par de horas aproximadamente- activó su byakugan solo para descubrir algo que le hizo dar un respingo- no… no es posible.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Son ellos- trató de enfocar mejor pero seguían estando lejos- se acercan, deben estar casi en la frontera del desierto.

Su línea sucesoria lograba ver cinco cuerpos: uno con un chakra que parecía estar en constante ebullición; otro en donde el chakra se concentraba de manera alarmante en cada punto principal como si los hubiesen activado para almacenar gran cantidad de energía y ésta formara una capa bajo la piel. Otro de los cuerpos tenía un chakra que se podía considerar normal y cuando iba a seguir estudiando a los demás la vio, ese sujeto de chakra normal portaba la espada de la cual hablaba Tsunade sama, pero los otros dos individuos… sus canales parecían secos con apenas el suficiente chakra para mantenerse en pie.

¿Qué tipo de seres controlaban su chakra a tal grado de bajarlo a ese nivel? ¿Cómo es que habían sobrevivido con esa cantidad? o… ¿Estarían heridos?

Rápidamente sacó un pergamino idéntico al que horas antes había usado Nerine; lo extendió y realizo unos sellos que dieron vida momentánea a una gran ave.

- Sai-kun nos ha facilitado la comunicación- sonrió la Hyuuga y, dándole instrucciones que guiarían al equipo Lee hasta ese punto, el ave remontó el vuelo y se perdió entre los árboles.

- Es una idea brillante- aceptó el chico de lentes y antes de decir otra cosa, Hinata habló de nuevo:

- Necesito que se queden aquí a esperar a Lee-kun, por favor.

Los chicos la miraron asombrados.

- No piensa ir al encuentro de esos sujetos usted sola, ¿verdad?- expuso Mizuki.

- ¡No puede hacer eso!- soltó Ryuuji quien parecía bastante enfadado.

- Claro que puedo y lo haré- por primera vez Hinata le dirigió una mirada fría y autoritaria.

- ¡Pero son cinco, Hinata sensei!

- Y podrían ser cuarenta, igual iría… por qué no pienso exponerlos, no sabemos qué puedan hacer.

- Por eso mismo nos necesita.

- Ryuuji, por algo he ascendido al nivel de ninja elite, no dejaré que me encuentren…. además cuento con la ventaja de mi kekke genkai.

- Y también tiene mis oídos.- aseguró el chico.

- ¡Y mi taijutsu! - siguió Shurei.

- También cuenta con mis katanas- soltó Mizuki con voz tranquila.

- Gracias- esas palabras la habían conmovido, pero debía darse prisa- Denme alcance cuando el equipo de refuerzo llegue, yo haré el reconocimiento de la zona y de los objetivos.

Al ver que Ryuuji alegaría de nuevo, decidió dejar bien en clara su situación.

- Es una orden y si se atreven a desobedecerla los reportaré por insubordinación, ¿entendido?

No hubo réplica esta vez.

- No les voy a fallar- prometió para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

El sol se reflejó dolorosamente en los cristales de sus lentes cuando levanto la vista; a pesar de lo temprano que era ya hacía calor… y eso ponía terriblemente irritable a uno de sus acompañantes, pero pronto fijó su mirada en algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: una gran concentración de chakra volaba sobre las copas de los árboles en dirección contraria y eso no era normal, definitivo.

- Creo que tenemos comité de bienvenida- sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de que esa "ave" no era la única fuente de chakra cerca de ellos, claramente podía sentir cuatro presencias y una era más fuerte que las otras, de hecho ésta última se había puesto en movimiento e iba directo hacia ellos.

- Quieren tu cabeza, teme- se burló el rubio- no nos dejarán en paz

- Mhp…

- Podemos deshacernos de ellos hasta llegar con la Hokage…

- Ya te está saliendo lo subnormal Juugo, haz el favor de tomar tu medicina.

Y otro movimiento la distrajo.

- Lo siguen, al primer sujeto le sigue otro de cerca.

- Espero que sean de Konoha.

- Eso no hará diferencia, dobe, estoy en el libro Bingo y todo el mundo ninja me quiere muerto.

- ¿Y si son tus compañeros, Sasuke kun?

Con esa posibilidad a Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón.

_Sus compañeros… mis compañeros_

Así que se concentró en sentir la presencia y pudo percatarse del fuerte chakra que había sentido Karin; sin embargo, era claro que tenía un fuerte control sobre él, podía percibirlo, era una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido con su arduo entrenamiento en el Myobokuzan.

Sonrió profundamente haciendo que una cicatriz resaltara desde la parte izquierda de su barbilla hasta casi atravesarle una mejilla por completo.

- Suigetsu, pronto llegaremos, resiste

- Mmm…bsmbsmsb

- ¡Idiota habla bien!

- ¡Cállate bruja!

- Solo quieres llamar la atención

- No _tu_ atención, eso apuéstalo- contesto el chico que se veía ligeramente colorado y sudaba bastante; Naruto lo tomo como un mal signo tomando en cuenta que el cuerpo de su compañero se componía de agua casi en su totalidad.

- Cállense o los mato

- Juugo… ¡tómate esas malditas pastillas!

- Sasuke –_kun _– sonrió burlón el de dientes afilados- si nos meten a prisión en tu adorada aldea pídeme una celda subterránea bien lejos de esa arpía.

- Los va a mandar juntos, mejor no le pidas nada- se burló el rubio sintiendo alguna extraña emoción por saberse tan cerca de casa… tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

* * *

¡Byakugan!

La joven activó una vez más su doujutsu y en esta ocasión pudo notar que el sujeto de la espada presentaba una baja considerable de energía; a lo lejos la escasez de árboles también era evidente, el desierto estaba cerca por lo tanto esos individuos también y aquello le hacía sentir un poco nerviosa, en parte por una sensación extraña que sentía en su pecho, era como un presentimiento…. y en otra parte porque el testarudo de su alumno la había seguido saltándose cualquier orden que ella había dado.

Muy pocas veces se sentía enfadada y aquella situación encajaba perfectamente en aquello de "pocas veces". Pero ya arreglaría cuentas con él más tarde, solo esperaba que no interfiriera negativamente en esa misión.

* * *

- ¡Ah! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Un estúpido!- pisó fuerte Shurei; ya llevaba varios minutos con sus maldiciones y muy en lo profundo de su ser, Mizuki la apoyaba.

- Shurei-san, no debe hacer corajes de ese tipo- escucharon a una voz antes ausente y al ubicar a aquel que la emitía, apreciaron una de las sonrisas más brillantes en todo el mundo ninja- ¡Apagan la llama de tu juventud!

- ¡Lee sensei!- chilló la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó a abrazar a su maestro favorito ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

- Ya, tranquila- el pelinegro dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza mientras correspondía abrazándola por los hombros.

- Lee sensei- rompió el silencio Mizuki para informar al ninja de las ordenes que había dado su maestra- Hinata sensei nos pidió seguirla una vez usted llegara .

- Pero… ¿Cómo así?- el chico abrió mucho más sus de por si expresivos ojos- ¿Se fue ella sola?

- Así sensei, así que… creo oportuno darnos prisa.

- ¡Chicos en marcha! No podemos dejar a Hinata sola en esto… _podría colapsar._

- ¿Por qué, sensei?

- Fueron órdenes expresas de la Hokage que, en caso de tratarse de ciertas personas en especial, debemos llevarlas ante su presencia.

- ¿Ciertas… personas?- se extrañó Mizuki, sentía que algo faltaba… todo era muy extraño.

- ¿Quienes?

- El renegado Uchiha Sasuke….y Naruto kun.

Shurei recordó un nombre en la piedra de los caídos y otra imagen atravesó de manera repentina sus pensamientos: una Hinata que cada cierto tiempo visitaba ese monumento, uno al que después de depositar un ramo de flores blancas miraba con mucha tristeza y, del que segundos más tarde, desaparecía envuelta en una nube de humo.

_¿Uzumaki…Naruto?_

¿Por qué no había recordado eso?

* * *

Había aguardado tras ese árbol al menos quince minutos observando cada movimiento de sus cinco sospechosos sin perder detalle alguno, de hecho el único que parecía presentar cambios era el dueño de la gran espada, de ahí en fuera todo iba como al inicio.

_¿En dónde esta Lee kun?_, pensaba al analizar al extraño grupo que acercaba la distancia a cada paso aunque sus rostros cubiertos la desconcertaban mucho más.

Y entonces uno de ellos bajó su capucha y ella tapó su boca para evitar cualquier sonido que la delatara pues ese rostro lo habría reconocido aunque le hubiese dejado de ver por años, esas mismas facciones se encontraban grabadas en una de las copias del libro Bingo que su primo y su hermana tenían en la mansión, un rostro que cada que lo veía en aquellas hojas le hacían pensar en un sueño perdido.

Su corazón sufrió un gran sobresalto y, tratando de recuperarse, sacó rápidamente otro de los pequeños pergaminos que Sai les había facilitado; no tardó ni dos segundos, o eso le pareció, en levantar su vista de nuevo solo para asegurarse de no delirar cuando se dio cuenta que ya no eran cinco sujetos… sino cuatro. Aquel que debía estar a la derecha del pelinegro que había descubierto su rostro había desaparecido y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la columna al saberse posiblemente descubierta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí exactamente?

Esa pregunta casi susurrada por una fría voz le confirmó sus sospechas; apenas había sentido el cálido aliento de aquel extraño… su sensible piel lo resintió y el estremecimiento fue inevitable, pero tan pronto quiso dar la vuelta el filo de un arma se encajo en su cuello.

Aún con esto no pudo evitar reconocer algo en aquella voz, ese tono… el timbre, había algo.

Soltó el pergamino de invocación que cayó en un amortiguado sonido y se preparó para pelear concentrando chakra en las palmas de sus manos pero aquel individuo volvió a sorprenderla sujetando sus muñecas por detrás; estaban indecorosamente pegados y aquello no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa.

Tragó saliva y pensó en unas muy aprovechadas clases que uno de sus compañeros le había dado:

_Nada de sentimientos, nada de sensaciones… recuerda las lecciones con Sai-kun _era lo que se repetía mentalmente para no perder la compostura.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan en nuestro territorio?- preguntó sin titubear, algo que pareció impresionar de alguna manera a su atacante pues éste soltó su agarre.

* * *

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí exactamente?

No tenía ni medio minuto de observarla por la espalda, apunto de invocar algo sobre un pergamino, cuando le cayó por detrás cual sombra y kunai en mano.

Desde que Karin les advirtiera que eran probablemente observados había ubicado esa presencia gracias a la gran cantidad de chakra que ésta emitía, pues era indudablemente más fuerte que la que se encontraba solo unos metros atrás.

Se había deslizado gozoso entre los árboles, sigiloso cual felino y así la había encontrado. Sus perspicaces ojos recorrieron la figura de aquella intrusa notando el cabello tan largo que, aún sostenido en una alta coleta, le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y tan negro como la misma noche, con los mismos destellos en azul que un cielo nocturno adquiría ante la suave luz de luna.

Bajó la mirada apreciando el pálido color lila que teñía una especie de kimono corto, a mitad del muslo y casi maldijo aquellos mallones negros por tapar lo que seguramente era una espléndida vista; lo mismo ocurría con unas largas mangas de red que apenas dejaban ver los brazos y algo le quedó claro: no le gustaba descubrirse demasiado.

_Qué lástima… _sonrió casi con malicia.

El porta kunais estaba bien sujeto a uno de esos muslos tan bien cubiertos y el equipo básico de Ninja pendía de aquella cintura.

Debía reconocer que aunque conservador, ese atuendo lucía endemoniadamente provocativo, el interés por saber quién era creció a cada segundo y fue entonces que ella hizo ademán de invocar algo, no tenía idea de qué pero no dejaría que les impidieran llegar hasta la Godaime Hokage…. hasta su hogar.

Y fue así que terminaron en esa postura: su bronceada mano sobresalía de aquellas largas mangas negras y sujetaba el kunai con el que la amenazaba, ciertamente no pretendía lastimarla… y la sentía tan cerca, percibía una suave fragancia… Se permitió cerrar un poco los ojos disfrutando de aquello.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan en nuestro territorio?

Con esa voz tan firme y a la vez tan suave volvió a la realidad e inmediatamente regresaron algunos recuerdos que le torturaban a diario, cada noche… esa escena… la seguridad en esa voz… a su dueña.

Soltó a la joven retrocediendo inconcientemente unos pasos y fue cuando ella tuvo oportunidad de volverse… y entonces sus ojos se encontraron, blancos con azul… la luna con el cielo.

- Hinata…

Sus labios pronunciaron ese nombre tan instintivamente que él mismo se sorprendió, era como si hubiese estado en la punta de su lengua esperando a ser pronunciado en cualquier posible ocasión; sin embargo, el evidente desconcierto se reflejaba en aquellos azules ojos al igual que la imagen de aquella a la que recordaba tan solo como a una tímida chica de dieciséis años.

La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar así hubiesen pasado cincuenta años.

- Na… ¿Naruto?- la joven tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que esa imagen y esa voz no fueran un espejismo… seguramente estaba viendo fantasmas.

Aquellos ojos blancos parecían transmitirle la misma confusión, el mismo desconcierto, la misma sorpresa. Inevitablemente se cristalizaron y ella trató de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas aquella muestra de sentimentalismo pues había jurado no volver a caer en la debilidad que la caracterizaba, sin embargo la sangre volvió a agolparse con fuerza en sus mejillas.

Se veía tan diferente… tan crecido…. tan guapo.

Él solo sonrió de lado y mucho más ampliamente para sus adentros pues las mejillas de su ex-compañera de academia se volvían a pintar de un intenso color carmín como antes cada que lo veía; hacía mucho que lo había comprendido, cuando ella había renunciado a su vida a cambio de la suya… demasiado tarde.

El joven jinchiiuriki iba a responder algo, quería abrir la boca y que su estruendosa voz de hacía años saliera, tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad de nuevo, de brincar y de abrazar a todo el mundo… pero sabía que las cosas no seguían igual, él se había ido y había abandonado todo por una promesa a sí mismo y a sus compañeros… no podía pretender que todo fuera como antes.

La seguía mirando con tanta intensidad, queriéndole decir que le alegraba volver y verla, que le mataba de gusto que ella estuviera bien, que moría por ver a todos de nuevo… pero no podía hablar; bajó su mirada triste y la capucha cubrió por completo su rostro, tenía miedo de descubrir cuanto había cambiado su vida.

Sin embargo pronto sintió la tela que cubría su cabeza ser retirada suavemente, esto le sorprendió y se sintió algo expuesto ante la mirada curiosa que Hinata le dirigía, pero veía con singular encanto como cerraba sus ojos para ver cada detalle de su rostro.

- ¿De verdad… eres tu?

El iba a responder que sí, pero algo más hizo que le temblaran las piernas y no terminaba de entenderlo, contra todo pronóstico aquella joven ni había tartamudeado, ni se había desmayado… es más, ahora mismo lo estaba tocando, sentía su suave mano recorriendo su cara centímetro a centímetro, como si de un ciego se tratase y éste quisiera reconocer a alguien.

La Hinata-chan de antes no se hubiera atrevido siquiera a mirarle de cerca, y ahí estaba la clara prueba de que las cosas habían cambiado.

Pero esa situación no solo lo metía en un conflicto a él pues la situación definitivamente rebasaba a la Hyuuga, y como si esto fuera poco había osado tocarlo, eso era atrevido pero casi había reaccionado por inercia, quería constatar que no se trataba de un sueño… se veía tan diferente. Sus dedos casi danzaban por la bronceada piel del joven inmóvil, palpando; vio de nuevo aquellos rubios cabellos que tanto había extrañado ver retozar por toda la aldea y ahora lucían más largos, caían en rebeldes mechones por la cara de Naruto y le daban un toque mucho más salvaje.

Fascinada.

No había otra palabra para describir el estado en el que se encontraba la hereda del clan Hyuuga; su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho y aquellos claros ojos seguían luchando por no dejar escapar ni una lágrima. Mientras tanto, sus blancos dedos seguían el reconocimiento, toparon con una enorme cicatriz en el mentón del rubio, terminaba justo a media mejilla izquierda…

_Eso no estaba ahí _pensó con preocupación y retiró su mano; pronto él se vio privado de ese suave tacto que le había relajado el alma.

Tragando saliva se dispuso a hablar por fin… parecía que se habían invertido los papeles y no entendía bien que sucedía.

- Hinata ha… ha pasado tanto tiempo… yo…- se sintió tan estúpido, no sabía que decir, hacía cinco años la había dejado casi a mitad de un desierto sin una respuesta, con tantas cosas por hablar… y ahora todo le parecía perdido y tan lejano. ¿Tendría algún caso retomar el tema? ¿Seguiría pensando y sintiendo lo mismo?

_Por supuesto que no, baka, _se recriminó cruelmente pero ella sonrió con esa sinceridad que le recordaba pero sin atisbo de miedo y entonces algo, un valor que hacía minutos no tenía, le empujó a querer estrecharla en sus brazos. Antes que nada era su amiga, había sido su compañera y era la mujer que le había salvado la vida… la había extrañado, por supuesto que sí y no se había percatado de cuanto, sin embargo un vacío en su corazón se había llenado y para su desgracia tardaría en darse cuenta. Otra vez…

Avanzó determinado a abrazarla mandando al carajo todo y solo haciendo caso de sus impulsos, como antes, hundido en una emoción que no había sentido hacía años.

- ¡¡NO!!

De pronto las cosas se volvieron confusas: antes de haberla tocado si quiera, Naruto advirtió en la cara de Hinata una mueca de completa molestia y ante su sorpresa ella lo empujó al tiempo que esa negación salía de su garganta, fuerte y clara.

_¿No?_

Frunció el ceño y una milésima de segundo más tarde algo pasó a milímetros de su nariz para ir directamente a clavarse en el árbol más cercano. Una sombra pasó ante sus ojos, rápida y letal.

- Qué dem…- comenzó a gritar enfadado al tiempo que volvía a adelantar sus pasos.

- No te le acerques ni un centímetro más, ¿me escuchaste?

* * *

Sí, sé que es muy corto, lo sé…pero prometo más caracteres el próximo capi ^^

Por fin…pasó, se reencontraron y…las cosas no fueron iguales, a que no? No se iba a desmayar, claro que no…ahora veamos que sucede.

Bueno, debo retirarme pero les agradezco millones por seguir leyendo y no botarme después de semejante crisis escolar T-T debo organizarme muy bien para poder cumplirles puntual, pero esta vez les pediré otras dos semanas, por favor, si? Esto esta criminal X.x hoy tuve examen y preentrega de proyectos, el miércoles entrega final, el viernes igual…maldita sea!!!

Pido que se apiaden de esta pobre alma en pena, pero tendrán el próximo capi, seguro! En este casi no se vieron del todo bien las emociones porque interrumpieron, sí, maldigan a quien lo hizo! Y bueno…si gustan cualquier sugerencia se puede cumplir siempre y cuando no salga del parámetro de lo establecido O.o ah qué técnico se leyó eso u.u

Ahora sí, hasta pronto!!! Dos semanas, lo prometo!!!

Matta nee!!

RR-respuesta!!! ^^ Gracias por escribirlo y yo se los contesto ^^

LennaParis: Hola!! Ah muchísimas gracias por leer de nuevo y verás, casi le atinas, no hay desmayos, pero sí sonrojos y se pondrá peor ^^ *inner maliciosa en acción* Jajaja no, ese amor de adolescente no era tan arrebatado, esta en edad de ^^ y concuerdo totalmente con eso, quién no se enamoraría de ella? NARUTOOO!!! Jajaj pero el es la excepción a la regla, obviamente…terminaran juntos, después de varios pleitos pero terminarán…esto es NaruHina. Con respecto a esto de que no haya estado con nadie…no, compréndela, vivió años enamorada de él cuando lo veía imagina cuando lo pensó muerto!, no, antes no se volvió monja porque no hay conventos de aquellos en Konoha xD Además ella no creía que estuviera muerto…solo lo esperó. Dudo sinceramente que ella pueda ser feliz con alguien más, preferiría ser feliz por verlo feliz a él aunque no estuviese a su lado, que el que ella estuviera al lado de otra persona…Y verás que hizo cuando tomo el poder del clan ^^

Disculpa mi retraso pero intentaré no hacerlo de nuevo, al menos no sin aviso, vale? Dame dos semanitas nena, solo dos y tendrás la conti ^^

Kuchiki Rukia 7: Ahhh!!! Que emoción!!! No sabes que gusto me da que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejar comentario *o* es tan Kawaii!!! Me encanta la idea de que te haya gustado, y todo! Hasta la forma en que escribo…mil gracias */////* de veras! ^^ Disculpa mi retraso, en serio, pero no volverá a pasar ^^

Muchos saludos, se me cuida mucho y no, esta llama no se apagará!!! *o*

Me permites hacerte una pregunta? O.o…como Bleachmaniaca…también te cae mal Inoue? Sé que nada que ver xD pero…bueno, es que…solo tengo curiosidad ^^ jeje

Gracias!!!

*-_shinofan_-*: Ahhh que padre que te haya gustado!!! Y espero el reencuentro haya cubierto parte de las expectativas…me gustó pero siento que podría haber hecho más T-T y eso me frustra T-T Jajaja esos enredos con Sakura, ya verás ^^ estará confundido y veremos que pasa, espero vaya todo bien ^^ Gracias por apoyarme y espero haya sido de tu agrado ^^ no podía postergarlo mucho más, era inevitable jajaja

Saludos y espero nos sigamos leyendo!!! Falta para que esto termine ^^

Emuma-chan: Mi nena preciosa!! Jashin sama se apiadará de vos, ya verás que sí!! Échale muchas ganas y todo saldrá bien, la ardiente llama de la juventud arderá con fuerza en nosotras, vale? *o* Jajaja espero te haya gustado Emuma sempai, de verdad que si, si no…ya sabes, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, hasta los regaños!! Jajaja

Gracias por leer y sabes que te espero en los demás capis, no importa que tan tarde los leas o lo corto de tus mensajes, me encanta que sigas conmigo en esto.

Besitos nena!!! *muack*


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa!!!! Jajajajaja bueno, ya sé que no pude subir antes el capi, solo fueron dos días antes de las dos semanas O.o jajaja pero gracias por su paciencia!! En serio!! Los amo!!! Y por no botarme ni mandarme a hacer vodoo o algo así xD

La tarea sigue igual de matadora, la escuela igual de estranguladora y chaaa u.u

Pero sus comentarios me hacen brincar de la felicidad, el capi pasado se superó, en serio, muchos rr y eso casi me mata, de verdad, muchísimas gracias

Sin más que unos pequeños Disclaimers, les dejo para que lean y que lo disfruten muuucho, ya hay algo de miel y mucho SuiKarin xD jajaja

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a don Masashi Kishimoto, y a Hinata xD nada más ¬¬ yo solo debrayo con las historias, los mocosos son invento mío solo para molestar xD y vaya que molestan *w* jajaja **Spoiler** del bendito y consagrado capítulo **437** del **manga** .

Ahora sí, muchas gracias Al por las correcciones, te amo!!! Y amamos a Karin, sí señor!! A mi nee chan, mi sobri consen, Mafe chan, Didiluna sempai, chaaa!! A mis escritoras consentidas gracias por apoyarme y corregirme y regañarme. Las adoro! Eso es para ustedes! Y ustedes que leen 

**Capítulo 4: Encuentros**

Sus rubias cejas casi se juntaron en un gesto de profunda molestia y sintió una llama arder en su interior que nada tenía que ver con el chakra de Kyuubi. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Quién diablos era él para prohibirle ese acercamiento?

_Un maldito mocoso, nada más, eso es lo que es_- apretó los puños y en esos segundos que pudo apreciar mejor al chiquillo ese sintió algo, una aversión, como si sus energías se repelieran.

No le agradaba y no sabía muy bien el por qué, jamás prejuzgaba pues odiaba la forma en que lo habían prejuzgado a el. Sin embargo, realmente era desagradable: paliducho, cabello negro y largo, bien atado, lentes y con cara de mini Sasuke.

_Tipillo "cara bonita"-_ chasqueó la lengua y casi de inmediato apareció en sus labios una sonrisa de lado- _cómo los odio_…

A Hinata esa sonrisa ladeada más que de diversión le evocó a una mueca de crueldad y se preguntó por qué tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, por qué a pesar de haber esperado tanto se fijaba solo en lo negativo del encuentro, de los cambios que él presentaba… de la crueldad que parecía emitir, pues la sonrisa sincera de antes había desaparecido, su mirada azul caía en lo frío y sus facciones antes alegres y amables ahora solo eran la impersonalidad en vivo.

_Naruto-kun_- pensó mientras sus ojos adquirían algo de esa tristeza antes perdida y el corazón se le encogió solo de pensar la cantidad de cosas que debió haber pasado para que cambiara a eso que ella tenía enfrente.

Por otro lado, también estaba totalmente convencida de que antes de tremenda interrupción, él había sido el Naruto de siempre. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

- Quítate de mi camino o no respondo

Definitivamente los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa. Ese Naruto se comportaba de manera poco amable, con un amenazante chakra a flor de piel y Ryuuji podría salir lastimado, no había duda, pero eso no significaba que pudiera reaccionar del todo bien, seguía impresionándole lo acontecido en esos minutos.

- No sabes con quién te metes- el adolescente estaba furioso, no, furioso era poco, ¡Ese bárbaro había estado a punto de lastimarla! ¡A ella! ¡Hinata! No bien había visto el kunai en su cuello y todos los sentidos de la razón se le nublaron: no había genio, no había oído súper desarrollado, no había Ryuuji, ¡no había nada!

_¿Y todavía pretendía que se quitara sin más? ¡Ja! ¡Estaba demente! Asesino o no, él no le tenía miedo_.

- No me interesa ni remotamente quién seas- no, no le interesaba… ¿o sí? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Era posible que fuese _algo_ de Hinata?

Entrecerró los ojos considerando la desagradable posibilidad.

- Na… Naruto-kun- decidió hablar por fin la joven un tanto alarmada y no se dio cuenta de que aquel "kun" había tenido cierto efecto en el rubio- espera por favor, Ryuuji no pretend…

Y era cierto. Naruto al escuchar que le llamaban así de nuevo se relajó enormemente; ella era quién principalmente le daba ese educado y cordial sufijo. Sin embargo tuvo un efecto totalmente inverso en el joven pupilo de la Hyuuga.

-¿C-Cómo?- miró pasmado a su maestra descuidando en tal acto su defensa- lo… lo… ¿lo conoce, sensei?

Hinata pareció sorprenderse pero luego recordó que la misión hablaba de ir en pos de cinco sospechosos, asesinos muy probablemente, no de un compañero perdido…no de un amor imposible.

Asintió con lentitud.

_-¿Sensei?_- ahora el sorprendido era Naruto. ¿Acaso ese enano la había llamado sensei? ¿Qué mérito había hecho para lograrlo?

Gruñó por lo bajo recomponiendo su impersonal máscara de frialdad y, en otro rápido análisis tratando de encontrar algún punto a favor que le cualificara como alumno de Hinata, se dio cuenta de que aquello de "enano" no aplicaba mucho, bueno, nada en el caso de ese chico.

- Ya sabes que somos viejos conocidos, ¿ahora también seguirás metiendo las narices donde no te llaman?- lo provocó adivinando un carácter explosivo en Ryuuji, cosa jamás antes vista por la dueña del byakugan que tenía unas enormes ganas de noquearlos a los dos por bravucones.

- ¡Cállate! Se me asignó la misión de capturar, junto a mi equipo, a cinco sospechosos, ¡asesinos seguramente!

Y sin dar tiempo a nada más, comenzó a maniobrar sellos para ejecutar un poderoso jutsu de tipo agua.

- ¡Suiton! Sh…

- ¡No! ¡Ryuuji, basta!

Y aunque Hinata intentó detener el ataque, Naruto distinguió enormes masas de agua filtradas de la tierra dirigiéndose como enormes shurikens hacia él.

Perfecto. Tiempo de desacalambrar los músculos inactivos por días. No dejaría que ningún mocoso lo dejara en ridículo, ¿quería pelear, no? De un ágil salto burlo el, tenía que aceptarlo, poderoso ataque del pelinegro saliendo de pronto, y de quién sabía dónde, un clon de sombras rasengan en mano y bien dispuesto a partir la tierra por la mitad.

_-¡Va a matarlo!- _se dijo angustiado Lee pegando la carrera dejando atrás y de manera rapidísima a sus contados alumnos.

----------

Tenía una vista casi aérea desde esa altísima rama, rama desde la cual logró ver un movimiento ínfimamente rápido justo cuando su kage bunshin soltaba el rasengan perfeccionado y entonces, solo entonces se atrevió a pensar que quizá se le había pasado la mano, pero no tenía mucho tiempo más para remediarlo así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia abajo dispuesto a desviar el ataque pero una fuerte oleada de energía, como aire comprimido, le dio de lleno en el rostro logrando que fuera a estamparse algunos metros retirados de su posición original de batalla.

No supo qué diablos le había magullado de semejante forma pero la sensación podía compararse a una masa humana, cortesía de Chouji, golpeándote con gran fuerza la nariz.

Después de una explosión, algunas exclamaciones de dolor y sorpresa, se levantó con esfuerzo, dándose cuenta que el árbol en el que había caído estaba hecho trizas y que su nariz sangraba profusamente teniendo un agudo dolor en ella.

Unas cuantas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus azules ojos y tratando de abrirlos se dio cuenta que su visión era borrosa.

- ¡Ahg!- exclamó dolorido escupiendo sangre por la boca- ¿qué coño pasó?

- Naruto-Kun eso no fue muy amable de tu parte- trató de ubicar esa voz- pero… ¡la llama de la juventud arde con fuerza en ti! ¡Yoshhhhh!

- L-Lee- le costó algo articular ese nombre, de verdad le habían dejado fuera de combate- Rock Lee… eres mucho más veloz que antes.

- Gracias Naruto-kun… pero ¡Casi matas a Ryuuji-kun! – le reprochó el maestro del taijustu mientras él agitaba un poco su cabeza en busca de despejar esa desagradable sensación de aturdimiento.

- ¡Bien merecido que se lo tiene el imbécil ese! ¡Nos abandonaste!- escuchó esta vez a alguien que no conocía y que atravesaba su campo de visión para irse a parar frente a un estupefacta Hinata y un Ryuuji todavía enfadado.

- Mizuki san- habló Hinata creyendo que ese papel de histérica molesta lo habría hecho Shurei, no ella.

Naruto no sabía de qué iba la cosa pero le agradaba ver a ese tipejillo molesto.

- P-pero Mizuki, - trató de defenderse en vano el compañero desobligado de la chica furiosa- ustedes estaban bien con Lee sensei yo so…

¡Plaff!

Todos, hasta Naruto abrieron mucho los ojos ante tal escena, todavía segundos después cuando buscaron asimilarlo, la mano de Mizuki seguía marcada profundamente en la mejilla del joven pelinegro.

- Nosotros jamás te habríamos dejado, idiota, hubiese sido una orden o no.

- Tranquilízate Mizuki- Shurei trataba de alejar a su amiga del desconcertado joven, se suponía que estaban frente a un asesino y ellos se veían envueltos en líos de faldas; sin embargo la castaña volvió a su inmutabilidad de siempre y caminó lejos, cerca de una de las entradas al claro.

Naruto decidió algo, esa chica le había caído bien.

-Naruto-kun- Lee dejó atrás su cara de circunstancias para poner una mucho más seria mientras Naruto se iba percatando de los otros jóvenes que los rodeaban. Su ex compañero se le acercó aún más.- No vienes solo, ¿o me equivoco?

El rubio negó.

-En lo absoluto Lee, no vengo solo y espero que no represente un gran problema.

Hinata quien se había limitado a observar, aún desconcertada por el poderoso ataque de Naruto a su alumno, no sabía si sentirse molesta o confundida… pero no podía creer lo que había sucedido, de verdad pudo haberlo matado y sin embargo el herido era él, no su pupilo…. de hecho había tratado de detener su propia técnica cuando ella le atacó. Se sonrojó solo de pensarlo, fue entonces cuando Lee mencionó a los compañeros de Naruto y que se dio cuenta no habían aparecido.

¿Y si era una trampa para infiltrarse?

No, Naruto no sería capaz… ¿o sí?

_No, no pienses eso Hinata… él es el mismo_- trataba de autoconvencerse mientras que ante sus ojos una serie de eventos se iban desencadenando: Shurei seguía regañando a Ryuuji mientras éste, muy molesto, sobaba su dolorida mejilla; Lee platicaba con Naruto y los pupilos de éste se mantenían en formación, alertas siempre.

- Debemos llevarlos ante Hokage sama- sentenció Lee y Hinata despertó de sus cavilaciones.

_¿Regresarían? ¿Definitivamente regresarían a Konoha? ¿Él y quienes más?_, su corazón se aceleró de nuevo.

-¿Tsunade obachan sabía que regresábamos?- se sorprendió el rubio y miró de reojo a Hinata quien parecía ser la única que no había tenido idea de ese posible reencuentro.

- Tenía sus sospechas, sí, Kakashi sensei ayudó bastante también.

Naruto sonrió con nostalgia. Su hogar, se veía tan cercano. De pronto un torrente de imágenes de sus compañeros le vinieron bombardeando su cerebro, no se había dado cuanta tampoco de cuánto pudo haberlos extrañado.

-Pero… deberán hacerlo bajo título de ninjas renegados Naruto kun, lo siento. Hace mucho estas muerto para todos en la aldea.

Eso no podía ser cierto, era verdad que se había ido en busca de Sasuke ¡pero no estaba muerto! Una desazón le recorrió la garganta y sintió una gran presión en el pecho. Las imágenes de su pasado, antes cálidas, se desmoronaron ante sus ojos.

-Pero no estoy muerto, ¡dattebayo!- reclamó con fuerza y algo de su vieja personalidad se imprimió con aquellos gritos, esa palabra hacía mucho que no la decía. – ¡No lo estoy y solo quiero regresar, Lee! Es mi casa… es mi villa… yo

-No dejas de decir tonterías dobe

Esa voz paró en seco los pensamientos de todos, sin embargo Naruto cerró los ojos y permitió que ese sentimiento de amistad-rivalidad lo embargara de nuevo, como cada vez que discutía con ese maldito presumido que se paraba el culo con cualquier cosita.

-Cállate, Sasuke…nos han echado definitivamente de Konoha.- sonrió con amargura mirando de soslayo la fuente de la voz.

- Es lo que voy escuchando hace unos segundos.

Cuatro sujetos caminaron directo a ellos de entre la poca sombra que los escasos árboles brindaban aún, todos con mucha seguridad, todos con sus capas negras y rostros cubiertos, menos uno.

- Sasuke… ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

Definitivamente Hinata no podía creerlo, Lee tampoco y los demás jóvenes adoptaron una posición de pelea, era el renegado más buscado por todas las naciones.

Sin embargo el último vástago del clan de fuego sonrió débilmente y de medio lado al primero de sus contrincantes que había logrado meterlo en serios problemas: Lee.

-Rock Lee… la leyenda del taijustu en vivo y a todo color. Tu nombre es muy famoso en todo el mundo Ninja.

- Sasuke-san- el joven shinobi de leotardo verde no sabía qué sentir al respecto; ese chico le causaba demasiadas contradicciones, había sido su amigo; sin embargo, había tratado de destruirlos.

- ¡Y deberías ver su velocidad, teme! ¡Es monstruosa! ¡dattebayo!

- Hacía mucho que no escuchaba eso, zorrito.

- Primero con Sasuke y ahora con Naruto- escupió con agrio tono el espadachín que presentaba una ligera capa de sudor por todo el rostro y un leve sonrojo que le hacía adquirir algo de color - Eres una zorra Karin…

- Un zorro con una zorra no quedan del todo mal, ¿no?

La única mujer del grupo se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó cariñosamente por el cuello, casi al instante Suigetsu bufó, Juugo pretendía buscar algún animalillo que le distrajera, Sasuke se lamentaba la falta de seriedad en su equipo y Naruto se molestó un poco… no podía decirse menos de Hinata quien había retirado rápidamente los ojos de aquella desagradable situación.

_¿Zorrito?, _se preguntó en su fuero interno arrugando, sin darse cuenta, el pergamino de invocación para las obras de arte hechas por Sai. Se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a la chica aquella:

Era pelirroja, joven, guapa… y sexy. Frunció levemente el ceño dejando entrever una clara muestra de molestia, Shurei se percató de inmediato al no ser una actitud que su maestra tomara seguido. Y encima el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio no ayudaba mucho más; estaba incómodo, realmente incómodo, pero esas escasas muestras de afecto entre ellos eran normales, se había acostumbrado a Karin y sus inesperados arrumacos y no sabía por qué demonios ahora mismo le venían a incomodar, ¿qué le pasaba? Y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había preguntado eso.

Sin embargo algo más captó la atención de Hinata: el chico de la espada se notaba cansado y su nivel de chakra era muy bajo. Miró de reojo a Lee y éste captó el mensaje, después le informaría de la situación, ahora mismo debían seguir su camino y no retrasarse mucho más, pero encontrarse de frente con aquellos desconocidos no era tan fácil después de todo.

- ¿Tendremos problemas entonces por regresar a la villa?

- No lo creo así Naruto-kun- habló con seriedad inusual Hinata ocasionando una mueca de sorpresa en la cara de Lee que no pudo ser reprimida- tendrán que hablar primero con Tsunade-sama, no sabía hasta hace unos minutos pero si pide verlos es que quiere arreglar las cosas lo más diplomáticamente posible.

Karin también miró extrañamente a la chica pelinegra que hablaba; no la recordaba, pero el flujo de chakra que despedía era fuerte, su energía era limpia y tuvo cierta variación cuando se dirigió a su kitsune. Sonrió con malicia mirando de reojo a su rubio compañero que lucia bastante incómodo bajo su apretado abrazo, resaltando el hecho de que jamás se había puesto así antes.

-Entonces ¿podemos irnos ya?- preguntó con cierta rudeza Sasuke, no se pondría a charlar con ellos así como así, hacía años que no veía a Lee y la Hyuuga… ella era caso aparte, nunca la había tratado y parecía tener serios problemas de personalidad. Tímida y callada la mayor parte del tiempo, así la recordaba, sin embargo había otra imagen: tímida y siempre sonrojada, la razón: el estúpido de su compañero de equipo.

_Idiota_, rezó por lo bajo recriminando el carácter despistado de Naruto. Aunque también pensaba que el dicho de: A quien no habla, Dios no lo escucha, tenía muchísimo de razón.

El problema que él veía, era que no solo le había hablado (bastantes años tarde, pero lo hizo), sino que había dado su vida por él en lo que se pudo enterar después. Y luego la dejó de ver… no creía posible más mala suerte para su amigo que esa, y también estaba Sakura, Naruto evitaba el tema cada que podía y no sabía muy bien si aquello era malo o bueno.

No la había olvidado, eso era seguro, entonces… ¿qué sentía ahora de encontrarse de nuevo con la mujer que le había demostrado mucho más amor y sacrifico que nadie antes en su desgraciada existencia? Además de sus padres, claro…

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué diablos…! ¡No irán con nosotros así tan campantes!- recriminó Ryuuji a la primera oportunidad recibiendo otra mirada gélida por parte de Mizuki.

- Nadie te está pidiendo permiso, es una orden de tu superior. Espero ésta sí la obedezcas.

- ¡Pero son unos renegados Mizuki!

- Si no te callas te cortaré la cabeza de un tajo- amenazó un muy desmejorado Suigetsu- no soy tan pasivo como el zorro, ¿entendido?

_¿Y ese quién diablos es?_ Se preguntó molesto el pelinegro, ¡todo el mundo lo agredía! Y él solo había querido proteger a su maestra, ¿era tan malo? Y se molestó aún más cuando vio la discreta sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera. _Se supone que está para apoyarme, no para echarme tierra…_

----------------------------

El extraño conjunto de más de diez sujetos se disponían a dirigirse en dirección de Konoha, pero Naruto seguía algo inquieto. ¿La razón? Hinata no se había comportado nada amistosa después de su pequeño encuentro, Lee iba hablando con él como perico, y no era que no le agradara pero la hinchazón de su nariz le molestaba de verdad y más al enterarse de que el único medininja era el pedante niño que lo había retado minutos antes.

Su reciente equipo iba más atrasado y Karin iba muy pegada a Sasuke, al tiempo que Juugo seguía atrayendo pájaros como se fuese un árbol rebosante de comida y Suigetsu… ese hombre parecía al punto del desmayo.

Hinata pareció notarlo también porque no pudo resistir más tentándose el corazón. Ese chico realmente se veía mal. Con una mirada pidió espacio a sus colegas y se acercó al joven.

- Disculpa ehm…

- Suigetsu, el idiota se llama Suigetsu- casi gritó volteando la pelirroja desde su posición bien agarrada a Sasuke. A Hinata esas formas de hablar le incomodaban un poco, no creía capaz de dirigirse a ninguno de sus compañeros de esa manera.

- Cállate…-jadeo un poco el ninja de la Niebla pero su fuerza de voluntad le hizo mantenerse de pie aunque a estas alturas su gran y pesada espada le servía más de apoyo que de arma- puedo decirlo yo mismo, gracias…

- Suigetsu san- habló antes de que otra discusión comenzara- podemos descansar si lo necesita, se ve bastante desmejorado.

- Gracias por notarlo preciosa, pero puedo seguir- aseguró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hinata se sonrojó algo por lo de preciosa y el halago no pasó desapercibido por nadie ahí presente provocando unas enormes ganas de matarlo en Ryuuji y una mueca de asco en Karin. Naruto y Sasuke; por otro lado, pensaron que nunca había sido tan descarado con alguien, acción totalmente reprobada por el rubio que paró un poco al saber que su amigo estaba mal. No era que no lo hubiese notado, sabía que el sol tendría sus efectos, pero esperaba no fueran graves.

- Suigetsu, hazle caso a la chica. Te ves mal- habló por primera vez el joven grandote de cabello encrespado.

- Creo que es lo más conveniente, de verdad te ves mal- apoyó Sasuke.

_Es mucho… bueno, un poco en realidad, más locuaz que antes_, pensó Lee, _por lo menos ya no te ve con ganas de matarte… algo es algo._

-Yo… estoy bien, ya llegamos hasta aquí- sonrió un poco y Mizuki encontró esa sonrisa atractiva, sincera y atractiva… y esa espada- ese idiota tiene muchas ganas de llegar para encontrarse a no sé qué chica

Suigetsu soltó una pequeña risa divertida mientras señalaba a Naruto, aunque su comentario no fue el más afortunado de todos. Hinata sintió quebrársele el corazón al punto de no concebir que nadie hubiese escuchado tal estruendo.

_Hinata sensei_, Shurei era la que más la había sondeado desde que se habían encontrado de nuevo y muchas de las actitudes de su mentora no sabía que existían, ahora mismo podía sentir la tristeza que ella desprendía. ¿Sería posible todo lo que había estado pensando? ¿Estaría enamorada de alguno de ellos…?

-Suigetsu no digas estupideces,- gruñó el rubio molestándose enserio por el comentario- podemos… podemos descansar un poco, podrías empeorar y a este paso te evaporarás.

- Hazle caso a Naruto- sonrió con maldad Karin mientras todos se alejaban de Hinata y el enfermo para darles espacio; ella sabía perfectamente bien de la baja de chakra de Suigetsu, ¿cómo no darse cuenta?... simplemente no pensó que fuera tan importante, su chakra era bajo de por si a comparación de los otros tres jóvenes y algo de insolación…

¡Eso!, algo de insolación, si era casi agua pura algo de insolación podría matarlo, pero en su interior ella sabía que era fuerte, que había pasado por peores, que aguantaría mucho más y que se recuperaría.

Mordió su labio inferior con remordimiento mientras le miraba a distancia, unos cinco metros. Ya se había sentado recargándose en un árbol y sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cara empapada de sudor, la playera morada se adivinaba bajo esa negra capa pegada a su cuerpo por la humedad. Sí, se veía mal y ella se sentía mal por no haber intervenido antes, había tenido que entrometerse esa chica, Hinata, cuando SU deber como SU compañera era preocuparse por ellos. Habían estado años juntos, pasando por todo, viviendo de todo, los había visto luchar hasta el cansancio y casi morir en el intento, y su maldito orgullo no le permitía externar sus preocupaciones.

Era una idiota, pero una idota orgullosa y eso no cambiaría.

-De verdad es ahora el zorro… ¿no?- lucía cansado y a pesar de la lejanía ella sabía que la pregunta se dirigía a su persona. Claro que no, no era Naruto, era Sasuke, siempre había sido él aunque nunca le hiciera caso.

Aunque había algo que le impedía responder con el descaro de siempre.

De algún lugar vio llegar a una de las chiquillas esas, cabello castaño y cara de pocos amigos, con la espada de Suigetsu dispuesta a entregársela. ¿Cuándo la había soltado? Se cruzó de brazos viendo como todas aquellas personas ocupaban un lugar que le correspondía a ella.

Miro a su alrededor y alcanzó a avistar como el chico raro de verde se había resignado a levantar las tiendas, Juugo seguía perdido en la naturaleza, Sasuke meditaba en la rama de un árbol, los chicos de Konoha deambulaban por ahí sin nada qué hacer, eso sí, el pelinegro, ese que se parecía a su Sasuke kun, miraba con profundo rencor a su compañero enfermo y Naruto…

Naruto tenía una extraña mirada entre autismo y embobamiento dirigida a algún punto entre el espadachín caído y su enfermera personal. Obviamente sabía que nunca había mirado de esa forma a Suigetsu

Quiso soltar la carcajada pero no le parecía el mejor momento. Un _"gracias"_ de parte de Suigetsu para la niña castaña le sacó de sus pensamientos y se dedicó a observar de nuevo. Le sonreía, natural y sincero le sonreía por el único motivo de haberle acercado su patética espada.

-Por nada- había respondido la pequeña mujercita con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, algo gruñó en su estómago y estaba segura no era de hambre.- Es… Kubikiri, Kubikiri Houcho, ¿verdad?

Se lo había preguntado con tal inocencia y a la vez con una profunda expresión de reverencia, la maldita misma manía que él le tenía a esos endiablados objetos.

Otra sonrisa, esa dentada y encantadora sonrisa de cínico.

-¿Sabes? Me caes bien- le dijo ladeando su cabeza logrando que su largo cabello blanco tocara su hombro.

- Ryuuji kun, ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?- pidió la joven pelinegra a su pupilo y, una vez éste se acerco, le dijo:- ¿Podrías aplicar algo de chakra a esta altura de la cabeza por favor?

Al joven no parecía hacerle la menor gracia. Por acto reflejo miró a Naruto, a su lado y sí, efectivamente también tenía una evidente mueca de enfado, sin embargo el de cabello negro acató la petición de la kunoichi.

-Mizuki san, ¿podrías ir por algo de agua fría por favor?

- Ha…

- Basta, yo iré- declaró acomodándose las gafas, muy segura y enfadada a la vez, ¿qué se creían?, era ella quien debería estar haciendo todo eso, no ellas y no las dejaría más.

Todos la miraron. Suigetsu creía estar delirando y Mizuki retrocedió los dos pasos que había dado al tiempo que Karin tomaba el trasto que Lee había extendido a alguien, no sabía exactamente a quién, y salió muy rápido del claro mientras dejaba algunas órdenes:

-¡Naruto! Quiero a ese estúpido dentro de una tienda, recostado y sin nadie más que tú adentro, ¿entendiste?

- S… Sí- aceptó inseguro el rubio aún desconcertado por tal petición pero cuando la vio desaparecer resopló:-Pufff, ¿le han dado sus cinco minutos de mamá gallina o qué?

--------

Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que Karin había ido por agua y no tardaría en regresar. Naruto estaba, como había pedido la pelirroja, dentro de la tienda y perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien irrumpió en ella.

- Hinata

- ¿No…? ¿No se te ofrece nada, Naruto-kun?- preguntó bajando un poco la mirada, sentía un dolor nada agradable cuando le miraba.

- No, no, gracias Hinata chan- sonrió ampliamente y esto desconcertó a la joven, de nuevo era él, otra vez era Naruto- ¿podrías quedarte un… poco?

Ella lo dudó, aquella chica había dejado bien claro que no quería que nadie más estuviera en la tienda y no le agradaba la idea de ganarse un pleito por ella.

- No creo que sea lo más conveniente- al rubio se le borró la sonrisa en un instante.

- Pero… pero ¿por qué?- el cuerpo de Suigetsu de por medio no le daba toda la libertad que requería para patalear si era necesario.

- Por… ¿tu novia?- no sabía como decirlo, era tan raro… pero hasta el chico, Suigetsu, lo había insinuado y ella no lo había negado.

- Mi... Mi ¿qué?- sus ojos azules se abrieron al por mayor.

-Novia, Karin san, ella… no es bueno que esté aquí, debo irme- e hizo todo el amago de salir pero una fuerte mano se cerró entorno a su muñeca.

- Hinata, de verdad, quiero que te quedes

- Pe… Pero no debo, va a enojarse, ella…

-Karin es mi amiga, no tiene por qué enojarse, en todo caso se habrá puesto celosa de ti – rió divertido- ¿sabes? Suigetsu le gusta, pero ella no lo sabe.

- ¡Naruto kun! ¡No puedes andar por ahí dando ese tipo de afirmaciones!

- ¡Pero es la verdad! Además… me debes un abrazo.

La cara de Hinata volvió a sonrojarse sin si quiera poder evitarlo, ¿qué diablos le hacía ese maldito hombre? No era justo, quería salir corriendo de ahí, ¿qué pasaba?

- ¿Qué abrazo?

- Ese que tu querido alumno de pacotilla interrumpió- sus ojos mostraron algo de esa fiereza que ella desconocía-, eres mi amiga y llegó y… ¿qué le ocurre?

- ¡Casi lo matas! No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero fue peligroso, Ryuuji no está a tu altura.

- ¿Lo defiendes?- entrecerró los ojos solo dejando entrever unas rendijas color zafiro.

- Estuvo mal que fuera tan impulsivo pero, fue demasiado, actuaste diferente, agresivo…

- ¡Él me provocó! Y por su culpa tengo la nariz rota, hinchada, me duele y Suigetsu acapara la atención médica, ¿crees que eso me hace sentir bien?

En ese momento en que se puso a gritar como antaño los quejidos del espadachín no se hicieron esperar pero pasaron desapercibidos. La situación le parecía de lo más graciosa a Hinata, sentía que solo con ella el Naruto anterior salía a flote, con sus sonrisas, sus gritos, miradas… ¿De qué forma evitaría o intentaría siquiera, seguir enamorándose si se mostraba así de nuevo y solo con ella?

De pronto no existían los cinco años de no verse, ni la declaración, ni su rechazo, ni nada… solo eran dos viejos amigos frente a frente discutiendo por cosas sin sentido, sin tartamudeos ni desmayos…Tantos años soñó con algo así…

- Si Sakura chan estuviera aquí quizá me habría atendido más rápido

Y… ¡Boom!, la burbuja se había roto… Sakura, el nombre clave había aparecido.

-Sí, podría ser…

Naruto de pronto sintió cierta tristeza en su voz y no pudo verle a los ojos pues casi inmediatamente había desviado su blanquecina mirada. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaban bien y…

- Cuídalo bien Naruto-kun, estaré afuera- se despidió sin más la pelinegra pero una vez más fue detenida con brusquedad, casi con violencia.

El brazo de Hinata había quedado presa de uno más fuerte y en cámara lenta podía apreciar como su cuerpo giraba al ser prácticamente tirado hacia atrás, no hubo equilibrio y sintió que caería de boca al suelo pero de alguna forma, en una maniobra que no pudo apreciar, el joven conciente que la acompañaba se encontraba justo detrás de ella y su cuerpo no tocó el piso, por el contrario, su cabeza se encontró de pronto apoyada en el pecho de Naruto, se sonrojó de nuevo al comprender esa parte, y se sorprendió de escuchar tan de cerca los latidos de su corazón.

- Espera Hinata,- respiró profundo aspirando el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica- no te vayas, hablo en serio. No te voy a dejar ir.

El mismo portador del kyuubi se sorprendió de sus palabras pero consideraba que debía ajustar cuentas con ella, sentía una angustia demasiado fuerte e inexplicable ante la sola idea de que ella se alejara y no pudieran platicar, que no pudieran arreglar ciertos asuntos que él creía debían dejar en claro.

Inconcientemente sus grandes manos recorrieron el largo cabello de Hinata, acariciándolo y apreciando su suavidad y longitud; se sentía tan bien tenerla así, cerca… sabiendo todo lo que ella había sentido por él sin importarle más nada. Ella era de las pocas personas que le habían hecho sentir amado y sin embargo, lo que ella le había confesado en particular no tenía comparación con alguna cosa que cualquier otra persona le hubiese dicho.

- Tengo muchas cosas qué agradecerte Hinata, y muchas más por las cuales debo pedirte perdón.

- No, Naruto kun tu… no me debes nada, nada,- sus blancas manos se aferraron a la capa que cubría el cuerpo de su rubio en un vano intento de pegarse mucho más a él… quería quedarse así por siempre-. Sabía que no estabas muerto, yo lo sabía, sabía que estabas bien, a salvo y con eso… con eso me doy por bien servida.

Algunas lágrimas mojaron la vestimenta del chico y él no podía sentirse más dichoso, el desinterés de esa joven le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué nunca se pudo dar cuenta antes? Ahora quizá podría ser muy tarde…

Naruto acercó su boca al oído de la chica consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera, esa un gesto tierno, él de verdad le debía mucho y quería que lo supiera.

- Gracias- susurró apretando el abrazo, gesto que ella correspondió- gracias por todo y perdón por haberte dejado en cuanto tuve oportunidad, yo solo…

- Tenías cosas que hacer, lo sé. No tienes que disculparte, te lo he dicho.

- Pero yo…

- Naruto kun- le habló separándose de esos brazos que le hacían sentirse tan protegida a la vez que bajaba la mirada. De nuevo era la niña de dieciséis años que le había visto partir- ya pasó, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y ahora regresaste, es mucho más de lo que pude haber pedido alguna vez… Gracias por eso.

Y así, sin ninguna otra palabra o mirada de por medio, salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquella tienda que sentía ya tan pequeña, que la sofocaba y en la que podía morir feliz si él se lo pedía.

Él… él solo se quedó con aquellas palabras que le hablaban de un pasado que quizá ya no podría recuperar.

Gracias a todos lo que me dejan comentarios, no saben cuán feliz me hacen, de verdad, y a los que no tienen cuenta pues se los contesto por este medio aunque sea ilegal xD jajaja o eso dicen, yo no sé. MUCHAS GRACIASSSS!!! *o*

También, por supuesto a todos aquellos que no comentan y que leen, de verdad, esta historia es para todos ^^

**Hyuuga:** Ahhh muchas gracias!!! Que bueno que te ha gustado!!! Caray pues, les hice esperar otro poco por la conti pero…espero que les guste ^^ Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por leer…awww!! Que emoción!!! Jajajaja

Cuídate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo, vale?

**Zaff #16:** Hola!!! Jajajajaja me reí mucho con tus deseos de muerte jajajajajajajajaja pobre Ryuuji pues jajajajaja Y totalmente de acuerdo con eso del golpe acomodador de ideas ^^ jajaja ya verás, no solo Tsunade lo va a golpear T-T jajajaja

Muchas gracias por el comentario y por leer también!! Es genial, de veras!! Besazos y cuídate mucho, vale??

**Pottergranger**: ahhhh chaaa!!! Gracias por comentar!! Y por leer!!! Y porque te gusta!! Jajaja que bien de verdad!! Bueno pues, espero que se haya recompensado el capi anterior con este jajaja, ya hubo abrazo pues…y espero que les haya gustado ^^ Mucha sgracias de verdad!! Espero leerte mucho más por acá y que te siga gustando la historia, si no…me dices vale? Jajaja se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos y de todo xD Cuídate mucho!! Besos!!

**LennaParis**: Ojala te haya ido muy bien en tu prueba y que en general vaya bien la escuela pues, ya sabes…es la muerte, pero nosotras podemos!! Siii!! Jajaja Es un honor muy grande saber que piensas eso de mi fic, en serio, para mi…siento que le faltan cosas, pero es genial que te guste tanto de verdad!! Cualquier cosa que no, házmela saber y veo que hago ^^ tomo las opiniones en cuenta jajaja y vaya!, la primera fan de Ryuuji xD cuando todos lo querían matar, fuiste apoyo moral para el chico jajaja

En cuanto a lo de Hina chan, yo creo que sí intento amar a alguien pero fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento, de verdad, se dedicó de lleno a su superación para llevar bien el mando del clan y sobre todo en sus tres pequeños y adorables tesoros llamados alumnos xD jajaja Pero tienes razón, ella tuvo tanto aguante como cuando la princesa Mina esperó a Drácula en su castillo hasta que un mal nacido le mintió y ella se suicidó…bueno, bueno, Hinata no hará eso jajaja

Bueno chica, espero que te haya gustado un poco este capi, muchas gracias por escribir y espero que te siga leyendo, gracias por apoyar al fic, al NaruHina sobre todo *o* GRACIAS!!! Y bueno pues, cuídate mucho, suerte en la escuela y gracias de nuevo!! Besos!!

***-_shinofan_-*:** Jajajajaja concuerdo contigo en que fue raro jajajaja lo sé jajajaja pero me gusto y es bueno que a ti también, caray!! Y que te siga gustando el fic!! Es tan Kawaii!! De verdad!!! En serio, que bueno que te gusto que se reencontraran ^^ Y muchas gracias por apoyarme moralmente con lo de la tarea, joder nos exprimen el cerebro T-T pero en fin xD algún día lo veremos recompensado ^^

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar, me gusta leer sus rr y reírme y alegrarme *o* me desestresan *o* GRACIAS!!!

Nos leemos pronto!! Besos y cuídate mucho!!

**Koste**: Ten por seguro que Naruto sufrirá jajajaja en serio que sí, bueno todos, será como una telenovela rara dramática cómica con parejas xD jajaja como ves amo al SuiKarin xD jajaja pero bueno, que bueno que te gustó tanto, me alegra mucho!! En serio, te agradezco tu tiempo para leer y para comentar, caray!! Espero seguirte leyendo por acá, vale? Cuídate mucho y ojala, de verdad ojala te haya gustado la conti jajaja sufrí para escribirla, no me gustaba como quedaba T-T

Nos leemos pronto!! Saludos!!

**Hikari Hime**: chaaa!! Muchas gracias por leer!! De verdad!! Espero que te guste mucho la conti y que sigas el fic hasta que termine!! No será mucho jaja en verdad que no, muchas gracias por el comentario!! Y por leer!! Y por estar aquí!!! Y todo jajaja en serio Saludos!!

**Zira Hime**: Chaaa!!! El comentario se parece mucho al de Hikari hime de hecho, y el nick también O.o pero que va!! Gracias por comentar y por leer y que te guste el fic! Me hace muy feliz y ojala lo sigas hasta el final, Gracias de verdad!! Muchos saludos!!

**kazuma-yako**: ahhhh que chido!!! Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!! Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic, en serio, y espero que te guste la conti..ya le metí algo más de miel…pero qué es el NaruHina sin algo de miel? Aunque sea porquita?? Nooo!!! Jajaja En serio, muchísimas gracias y espero leerte pronto de nuevo, si? No pude actualizar tan antes pero bueno, igual espero les guste ^^

Saludos!!


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaa!!! Dé que deben querer matarme y todo!!! Ya sé, mil disculpas por todo este tiempo y sin recibir noticias ni respuestas a sus maravillosos comentarios que son los que me dicen: por favor Myri, actualiza!!! Siempre me lo recuerdan, ni se crean y me hacen sentir peor T-T, pero ya va, les traigo el nuevo capi y escribí mucho para recompensar lo que no escribí en semanas ^^, espero sea una mediana recompensa T-T peor la escuela me ha tenido hasta el cuello X~X gomene, de veras T-T También infinitas disculpas por no contestar nada de comentarios, peor trataré de ponerme al día con ello *o* GRACIAS!!!

Bueno pues, sin más, espero que les guste y chaaa…espero tampoco haberme precipitado, ya verán por qué, si lo he hecho…háganmelo saber, pero es que a Naruto se le alocó xD jajajajajajaja ya saben como es xD en fin u.u ¿quién se resiste? Cof cof, bueno pues, ya me dirán, recibiré gustosa sus quejas y de verdad, si algo no les gustó díganme, sé que es NaruHina y que en este capi hay poco de esto pero lo que hay…creo que vale la pena *w* y bueno, pues…Sakurita me ha costado trabajo T-T de veras que si, pero me partí el c*** esperando ser muy objetiva, agradézcanselo a Ino xD

Muchas gracias mis queridas locas escritoras que me apoyan y siguen esto y me dan consejos Nee chan, gracias *o*; Mafe chan, gracias *o*; Didiluna sempai, gracias *o*, sobri adorada esto para ti por el alto contenido SuiKarin ^^ jajaja. Manis gracias por ayudarme en la labor de edición, sé que fueron muchas más hojas xD Gomene!! T-T te quiero!!!

Y a todos por seguir la historia hasta este capi, gracias de verdad, no podré pagárselos con nada, su tiempo y su interés y su emoción *o* gracias TuT

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mio, es de Hinata y en autoría de Masashi Kishimoto (que de verdad a este paso logrará que lo mate ¬¬), y solo los mocosos son mios y para molestar *w*

**Advertencia**: Nada subido de tono aún, pero…**spoilers** del lindo y bello **capítulo 437** del **manga** y en adelante xD, por si no van al corriente, pero dudo que alguien así ronde por acá ^^

Acotaciones**: Flash Back**

**Capítulo 5: Dudas**

Cuando Shurei fijó su castaña mirada en el cielo se sorprendió al notar lo mucho que había avanzado el día.

Medio día, un par de horas más o unas menos, pero el sol iluminaba en el cenit. No había sombra alguna que se proyectara en el piso ni en ninguna otra superficie.

Suspiró aburrida abrazando sus piernas y miró de reojo a su compañero enfurruñado sentado en una rama contigua. Todavía notaba en su pálida mejilla una intensa mancha roja.

_Se lo merece_, pensó, y sin embargo la actitud de Mizuki le había desconcertado. La impulsiva era ella, la berrinchuda era ella, la gritona, histérica, enojona, bipolar… Mizuki nunca perdía la compostura así que su reciente comportamiento casi le confirmaba algunas sospechas.

Pero de momento no tenía mucha cabeza para ello pues ese mismo día habían llegado cinco sujetos desconocidos a su vida: dos ninjas renegados de su aldea, uno el más buscado por todas las naciones ninja, ¿por qué no? Y el otro desparecido y creído muerto. Los otros tres compañeros del renegado más buscado eran extraños, extraños y locos, los tres. Y los cinco, unos más que otros, estaban causando diferentes reacciones en ellos.

Si eso era ahora no quería ni imaginar lo que sería cuando regresaran a su aldea.

Miró hacia abajo y logró ver a su pelirroja amiga Mizuki quien cuidaba casi con reverencia la espada de aquel albino enfermo que justo se encontraba dentro de esa tienda al centro del claro y de la cual….¡oh! de la cual acababa de salir su maestra.

Minutos antes la había visto entrar entera y segura como la conocía. Ahora la veía salir con una expresión que le dejaba bien en claro lo mal que podía encontrarse, que esa Hinata no era la misma que había conocido hacía años, que se hacía cargo de su formación como chunnins y que se había ido jurando no fallarles.

A esa Hinata no la conocía.

Recorrió de nuevo la zona con su mirada y se encontró con un Rock Lee que posaba su mano vendada en el hombro de su mentora, pero no tenía el oído de Ryuuji y se le escapó cualquier conversación que hubiesen podido mantener, pero duró poco pues ella se alejó y enseguida captó otro movimiento casi a sus espaldas.

-Ni se te ocurra Ryuuji. Déjala en paz.

-Tu no me vas a venir a…

- No está para aguantar tus tonterías, ¡Eres un insolente!

-¡Pues no sé de qué jodidos se enojan tanto! ¡Estoy harto!, primero viene la loca de Mizuki ¡Y me golpea! Si yo solo quería ayudar a nuestra maestra, ¡Iba sola!, ¿lo captas?

- Yo solo capto que eres un idiota jugando al novio protector, papel que por cierto no te corresponde- le miró disgustada pero aún así notó la mirada de su compañero que tuvo un destello de tristeza-, acepta de una vez que Hinata sensei no necesita que la protejan, es una ninja de elite, de las mejores que existen en la aldea. No ha llegado a dónde está por nada.

El joven realmente la miraba dolido y molesto, pero sobre todo dolido. Era un necio.

- Así que mejor olvídala antes de que te lleves un chasco y abre los ojos a cosas que no te están vedadas desde un principio.

Ella sabía que era estar enamorada de alguien tan inalcanzable, pero lo había superado y si ella había podido, él también podría hacerlo.

-No sabes de qué hablas…

- Pero claro que lo sé, y muy bien, así que deja de hacerte el interesante, no sé por qué tienes estas actitudes, no eres así Ryuuji, de verdad que no, ¡despierta! Ella no…

-¡Cállate!, lo sé…solo…

Con un resoplido que completó la frase dio media vuelta y se fue. Shurei suspiró de nuevo y decidió hacer compañía a su solitario sensei, quizá él le aclararía muchas cosas. Así que bajó de un salto y descubrió que su amiga ya no estaba en donde la había dejado. Había escuchado todo.

Problemático, pensó la joven al verla como ida sosteniendo fuertemente la espada del tal Suigetsu.

-Mizuki, ve a descansar.

-¿Cómo estará?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?- se desconcertó ante la inesperada pregunta y por un segundo imagino que había preguntado por Ryuuji.

-Él. Suigetsu de la Niebla- lo sabía, no era por Ryuuji, de hecho sonaba ridículo… ella estaba prendada por una obsesión a las armas.

-No lo sé Mizuki, si tanto te interesa deberías entrar a verlo.

-Ella me mataría.

-¿Tú? ¿Deteniéndote por alguien? Dile a mi compañera que regrese pronto- sentenció con sarcasmo y se alejó para justo alcanzar a su maestro.

-¡Lee sensei!

-Shurei chan-le saludo el joven posando su fuerte manos en la cabeza de la chica una vez ésta le alcanzó.

-Sensei…. ¿qué sucede?- la chica fue al grano y él solo suspiró.

-Muchas cosas. La más obvia de ellas es que dos de nuestros compañeros regresaron cuando todos los creían muertos…. después de cinco años…

-Pero, ¿es seguro, sensei? Es decir, ese Uchiha me da mala espina y…

-A todo el mundo le da mala espina, Shurei- sonrió ampliamente-, siempre ha sido así. Sin embargo te puedo asegurar algo y es que él ha cambiado… mucho.

-¿E-En serio?

-Completamente. Sus ojos ya no reflejan sed de venganza ni odio, quizá solo… solo una profunda soledad.

-Sí, algo así. Escuché que era un genio y que fue una pena haberlo perdido.

-Uhmmm… Sí, es un genio como pocos. Supera a Neji-kun

-¡No es cierto!- soltó incrédula.

-¡Claro que sí!, tiene una habilidad sorprendente por su doujutsu ocular, Shurei san, le lleva ventaja a muchos. Quizá solo pueda hacerle frente Naruto-kun- sonrió de nuevo con evidente orgullo por su amigo- el único que fue capaz de traerlo de vuelta.

La castaña se quedó pensativa, realmente tenía dudas.

-Eh… ¿sensei?-dudó- yo… ese Naruto, también parece un amargado pero ¿es como Sasuke Uchiha?

-No, no hay nada más opuesto. Pero también él cambió porque su forma de ser era… diferente- ahora Lee lucía preocupado- su mirada es fría.

-Entonces ¿antes no era así?

-No, para nada. Si antes me hubieses preguntado con qué podía comparar a Naruto-kun, te habría respondido que el sol más radiante y cálido era incapaz de opacarlo. Aunque su llama de la juventud arde como nunca, ya no es cálida… es más bien, fría, como un fuego azul.

La joven dudó más pero la lengua le ganó al cerebro:

-¿Alguno de esos dos tuve que ver algo con Hinata sensei?

Lee casi se cae de la roca en que se había sentado. Una curiosa ardilla huyó espantada de algún árbol cercano por el pequeño alboroto.

- ¡Lee sensei! ¿Está bien?- se asustó la joven.

-S-Sí Shurei chan-rió nervioso-, yo… con respecto a tu pregunta, es que… me temo que es algo que solo ella puede responderte.

Y ella comprendía su posición, pero no se iba a quedar sin una respuesta así que con un amenazante gesto comenzó:

-¡Es por el yanqui ese!, ¿verdad? ¡Sí! ¡Sólo él puede ser! He estudiado la historia con pelos y señales y el Uchiha se largó mucho antes, no podía estar enamorada de él o sí pero… sus reacciones la delatan, es de ese Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto ¿verdad?... su nombre esta en la piedra, el del Uchiha no… Uzumaki es el héroe, muerto… pero héroe y…

-¡Tranquila Shurei!

-¡Es que nunca la había visto así! ni cuando estuvo a punto de ser expulsada de su clan ni en ningún otro momento…

-Tienes razón, pero no es algo que nos incumba

-Pero…

-Perdón por la interrupción- habló un miembro del equipo Lee- sensei, ¿tiene alguna orden para nosotros? Es que… no le veo el caso a ser un estorbo.

-No lo son, pero tienen razón, la situación ya no amerita refuerzos. ¿Podrías regresar con tus compañeros a Konoha, Nerine? Y avisar de paso a Hokage sama que vamos en camino, que tuvimos unos contratiempos de salud pero que todo está bajo control y que no son peligrosos. Por favor hazle saber que Uzumaki Naruto regresa con nosotros, al igual que Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo. Necesitamos su autorización para nuestra libre entrada hasta que ella dictamine que pueden ser apresados o dejarlos en libertad.

-Entendido sensei.

Y con una reverencia, la chica desapareció.

-¿De verdad es buena idea dejarlos entrar así como así?

-Es su hogar Shurei, no podemos… no tenemos derecho a negárselos sin antes saber por qué nos abandonaron.

-¿Cómo reaccionarán todos?

-No lo sé. Con respecto a Naruto-kun podría asegurar que les dará mucho gusto. Pero con Sasuke-kun… es complicado, no sé como puedan tomárselo, sobre todo Sakura-chan e Ino-chan.

-¿Eh?-puso una cara de circunstancias que casi roban una carcajada al maestro del taijutsu- a ellas… ¿les gustaba? ¿Qué demonios? Pero si Ino-san sale con Sai-san y así ha sido desde hace años. Lee sensei creo que esos tipos vienen a colgarles su mundo de cabeza.

-Sai-kun supo ganarse el corazón de Ino san hace mucho tiempo- comentó al ver la cara de congoja de su alumna y sonrió confiado- pero Sakura-chan quizá tenga muchos más problemas que cualquiera.

-¿Por qué?

-Sus sentimientos con respecto a Sasuke-kun me son desconocidos, pero antes le gustaba, a ella y a toda joven de Konoha que tuviera ojos para ver lo galán que era y el genio que todos querían ser.

- ¿Toda… toda joven?- ella lo meditó y entendió la generalización. Entonces era él… aunque las acciones dijeran lo contrario.- entonces… Hinata sensei

- Eh no, -corrigió el chico- me temo que para toda regla hay una excepción y tú maestra la es a ésta. Hinata fue la única que nunca tuvo ojos para Sasuke-kun… ella veía otras cosas supongo, el gusto que sentían por Sasuke caía en lo superficial y Hinata-chan nunca ha sido así.

- Ahora comprendo…

-Así es, Sakura-chan era de esas chicas aunque el apreció por Sasuke fue creciendo y se convirtió en algo verdadero. Sin embargo… al final creo que llegó a sentir algo más que amistad por Naruto-kun, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. Los dos formaban parte de su equipo original de trabajo. Cuando Sasuke-kun se fue llegó Sai en su lugar, pero cuando Naruto kun se fue ella decidió no entrar en ningún otro equipo. Dejó su carrera de ninja para dedicarse de lleno a la medicina.

Y entonces Shurei comprendió un poco la nostalgia en los ojos de aquella bella joven a la que alguna vez, tenía que aceptarlo, llegó a odiar por acaparar la atención de su alegre y revoltoso interlocutor.

-La aldea se volverá un hervidero de hormonas entonces- pensó en voz alta la chica y miro de reojo al otro extremo del claro en donde se podía observar al joven de cabello azabache con una cara de seriedad total- el tipo tiene buena pinta si he de ser sincera.

Unos metros atrás un joven de encrespado cabello naranja se veía rodeado de pequeños animales. Se encontraba algo contrariado por la idea de ir a vivir a una aldea casi desconocida, pacifista y con sus compañeros liados con mujeres por doquier. No era agradable pensar que hasta Suigetsu entraría en aquellos conflictos amorosos por lo que podía percibir.

¿Por qué no podía haber nacido tan libre como un ave? Pero no, en cambio tenía que lidiar con su tediosa y bipolar existencia.

* * *

El sol marcaba un pequeño camino de luz por la rendija de una puerta entreabierta, tras la cual se encontraban dos personas decidiendo si dar una noticia a quien miraban del otro lado trabajar tan concentradamente.

-No sé cómo lo tomará. Mejor que nadie sabes cuánto sufrió cuando ese baka se fue.

- Entonces, ¿le dirás o no?

La preocupada rubia miró fijamente a aquella chica de rosados cabellos moverse de aquí para allá asistida de otra rubia quien trabajaba con el mismo grado de compromiso.

-No- suspiró- llegarán y eso es inevitable. Debe enfrentarse a su pasado Kakashi, pues a partir de unos días éste se convertirá en su presente nuevamente… a menos claro, que quiera salir corriendo.

-No lo hará, lo sabes…

-Sí, yo lo sé, pero así como sé que puede soportarlo también sé que se tragará todo lo que esto pueda significar.

-No solo es Naruto, también es Sasuke.

-Mucho peor. Debe madurar.

-¿Más de lo que ya lo ha hecho?

-Nunca es suficiente.

Observó con una determinación de hierro la Godaime Hokage mientras en el interior ambas jóvenes platicaban de un tema no alejado a la realidad que se les avecinaba.

-Frentuda, ¿has cumplido tu "ritual"?- le miró de reojo la chica de cabello dorado y largo hasta la cintura.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- frunció el ceño ante el familiar insulto- sí, no sé por qué lo preguntas… cerda, siempre lo cumplo.

-Ah vaya, es que te ves distraída y pensé que tal vez lo habías olvidado… Ya sé que fuiste por las flores y todo pero… nunca es demasiado cerebro para recordar todos los detalles.

Sakura retiró su, también, largo cabello y bufó.

-No, nada de eso. Solo que… encontré sus flores, de nuevo, como siempre, antes que nadie. Las dejó antes de irse me parece…

-¿Entonces todo se reduce a quién jodidos va a verlo primero? No seas estúpida, Sakura, por favor.

Y la aludida solo se quedó quieta, ni siquiera contesto la ofensa que tan directamente le hacían… simplemente arrugó con fuerza las blancas sábanas de aquella cama de hospital.

-No Ino, más bien todo se reduce al tiempo que desperdicié sin saber valorar sus sentimientos, sin dejarlo o hacerlo feliz cuando tuvo la oportunidad de haber estado con alguien que sí vio en él todo lo que fue desde el inicio, alguien que sí lo amo, que…

-Esa no fue tu decisión Sakura, en el corazón no se manda y aunque los sentimientos de Hinata son de admirar, Naruto eligió a quien amar y no fue a ella.

-Yo no lo merecía

-Y no lo niego -confirmó crudamente-, pero tampoco fue tu culpa amar a alguien más y no poder corresponderle a él. Todo el mundo comete errores y siempre puedes enmendarlos.

-Está muerto- soltó como si eso resolviera el asunto y una transparente gota oscureció la superficie de la cama.

-Eso es algo que tu quieres pensar para enterar las culpas. Bien sabes que ninguno de nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

-Kakashi sensei fue el último en verlos con vida…

-Antes de irse tras ese endemoniado ninja. Pero existe la posibilidad de que regrese.

-Después de tantos años no creo que sea posible.

-Esa sí que es una terrible forma de dejarlo morir. Jamás perdía las esperanzas, no me es posible pensar siquiera que su compañera de años no haya aprendido nada de eso.

-No te pases Ino, de verdad que yo…

-Solo te sientes culpable por algo que no estaba en manos de nadie más que de él mismo

-Puede ser…-suspiró y miró a los ojos de su rubia compañera; los de ella misma lucían rojos y tristes- ¿Tu lo sabías?

-¿El qué?

-Las flores. Fue a comprarlas antes que yo, ¿no es así?

-¡Ah! ¡No vuelvas con eso de nuevo!

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?- la rubia le miro en verdad preocupada.

-De alguna forma yo… pues, yo… me siento mal por ella. Me siento culpable y…

-¡Hey! ¡Ni se te ocurra tenerle lástima Sakura!, de verdad te atañes culpas que no te pertenecen.

-¿Pero qué dices, Ino? Casi podría decir que por mi nunca la miró a ella.

-Corrección: ella nunca habló antes.

-Da lo mismo.

-No, no da lo mismo. Quizá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si ella se hubiera confesado antes, quizá no… ¿quién diablos lo sabe? Sin embargo ella también tomó esa decisión y no es de reprocharse.

-¡Pero ha cambiado! Las decisiones que ha tomado, ¿no me digas que no te preocupa?

-Solo me hace admirar el amor que todavía le profesa, pero no creo que sea lo correcto. Ha madurado, es una excelente ninja, líder de su clan…

-¿Pero bajo qué circunstancias? ¡Ella debe seguir su vida!

- ¡Mujer! Preocúpate por seguir la tuya – la miró molesta-, ella ha tomado decisiones, si son las correctas o no, no nos importa. Si decidió ser una matriarca con los suficientes pantalones para tomar las riendas de su clan sin necesidad de un compañero es su problema.

-Creo que fue extremo.

-¡Bah! Yo no lo pienso así, más bien puso de cabeza a los vejetes de su clan con esa condición. Hinatita se volvió una rebelde.

Sakura sonrió un poco. Sí, Hinata se había vuelto rebelde, más decidida, menos miedosa, más segura… muy diferente. Todas habían crecido, cambiado, y sus lazos se habían estrechado.

-No amar a nadie más, ni formar una familia… me es inconcebible.

-Perdón pero tampoco te veo el interés de hacer algo parecido.

-No ha llegado la persona indicada

-Nunca Sakura, nunca encontrarás de nuevo un Sasuke o un Naruto

-Por lo menos Sai te lo recuerda

-No vuelvas a repetir eso por favor, Sakura. Fue algo tan estúpido pensar si quiera que se parecían.

-Lo siento, sé que nada que ver…

-Si Naruto regresara, ¿le darías una oportunidad?

-No

-Por Hinata, ¿cierto?

-Así es- continuó con una venda mal puesta.

-Pero es tu felicidad.

-En todo caso la decisión ahora la tendría que tomar él y mira que tiene dos opciones: ella o yo. Es afortunado.

-¡Que modesta!- se burló Ino al verla sonreír sinceramente- ¿alguna otra razón?

-Guardar un poco de dignidad, conservar una valiosa amistad. Pero al final, te lo repito, sería su decisión.

-¿Te das cuenta que Sasuke ya no se cuenta entre tus razones?

-Él no volverá, no puedo seguir teniéndolo presenta cuando no volveré a verlo.

-Y… ¿si él regresara? ¿Qué harías?

Sakura la miró. En realidad esa posibilidad ya no la había considerado hacía años. Cambió de tema abruptamente a uno que le incomodaba de igual manera.

-Eran blancos, iris blancos.

-¿Los qué?

-Las flores de Hinata.

-¡Ah! Iris blancos- sonrió con algo de tristeza- Ella no lo ha dejado ir. El color representa su esperanza de verlo con vida una vez más.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar una cosa extra. Nunca se lo había querido decir a su amiga para no hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, pero la nueva líder del ahora más poderoso clan de Konoha no compraba esa flores en su tienda, de hecho por esa temporada a ellos no les llegaban, por lo cual sabía que Hinata las tomaba de un exclusivo cultivo que ella misma cuidaba en los terrenos de su mansión. Kiba se lo había dicho unos meses atrás.

_Hinata nunca dejará de quererlo_, pensó la joven y de golpe le llegó un recuerdo del día en que se había declarado muerto al hiperactivo rubio, el mismo día que velaron a sus compañeros, y el mismo día que había tenido una curiosa plática con Sai.

**Ese día llovía mucho, tanto como el mismo día en que se había realizado el funeral del Sandaime Hokage y los ninjas caídos en la batalla contra Orochimaru y la Arena. De eso hacían ya bastantes años. Pero esa vez el funeral era de Uzumaki Naruto y los ninjas caídos en la batalla contra Madara Uchiha.**

**No pensó vivir para verlo, pero ahí estaba y ella lloraba, por él y por los otros colegas, pero principalmente por él.**

Aunque no fuera un recuerdo agradable esa había sido la primera vez que Sai la había abrazado y entonces supo que podía abrazar tan cálidamente como cualquier persona que conocía el significado de la palabra "amor".

**No llevaban mucho tiempo ahí, de hecho faltaban personas por presentarse y aún así no dejó de notar que eran bastantes. Ella levantó la mirada del pecho de Sai y se le encogió el corazón al ver a tanta gente, tanta y tanta mostrando su respeto ante una fotografía de su rubio compañero de academia al centro de las demás. Las flores se apilaban a montañas frente a su retrato y aún así faltaban…**

**Se le encogió el corazón de nuevo al pensar en que la única persona que podría sufrir igual e incluso más que la joven pelirosada que lloraba a su lado no estaba presente. Aún…**

**El equipo de Yuuhi Kurenai no había regresado de la Arena hacía poco más de dos semanas por mandato de la Hokage. Debían cumplir una misión, pero esa que era la muerte de Naruto sería le primera noticia que recibirían al entrar a la devastada villa y la única integrante femenina del equipo se desmoronaría y eso si es que no se habían enterado ya. ¿Cómo alguien podría olvidar lo que ella había hecho por él en aquella invasión de Pein hacia solo semanas? Y ahora… ¿qué?**

**Justo estaba pensando en ello cuando un estruendoso relámpago encegueció a todos y una veloz sombra pasó entre las personas ahí reunidas. Y todos la vieron, incluyendo su padre, su hermana, su primo y compañeros, todos mirándola con pena y su padre con algo de frialdad. La villa entera fue testigo del dolor que aquella joven alma emitía con toda la fuerza de quien ha perdido a un ser amado.**

**- Oh Sai- murmuro Ino con la voz quebrada y sintió su garganta cerrarse por el llanto- ella… ella…**

**-Eso es… ¿amor? ¿Ino?**

**La joven cabeceó asintiendo, ahogando su llanto en los oscuros ropajes del joven y él apretó más el abrazo.**

**- No viene de negro, no es propio de un momento como este… ¿no importa eso acaso?**

**-No-chilló la joven, pero Sai se desconcertó ante tal afirmación, había ciertos protocolos en la sociedad que eran importantes y de suma educación, los cuales al no cumplirse solo provocaban malas miradas y descontentos, desaprobaciones y cotilleos.**

**Y era verdad. Hinata solo vestía su conocida ropa de ninja y se veía sucia. A leguas se notaba que venía de un largo viaje casi sin descansar y como había previsto, lo primero que supo al poner un pie en su villa era eso: Uzumaki Naruto ha muerto.**

**Sai la había observado con cuidado: Hinata se encontraba arrodillada frente al retrato del joven ninja, las mangas de su chamarra se arrugaban ferozmente al ser apretadas con tanta fuerza por sus blancas manos y tenía la mirada gacha, temblando. Él casi podía adivinar un interminable río de lágrimas bajando por sus ahora pálidas mejillas.**

**El joven ANBU miró a su lado izquierdo y observó a una Sakura con la mirada perdida en el punto en que podían coincidir la foto de Naruto y la figura empapada de la joven pelinegra.**

**Era extraño pero hasta él podía sentir "algo" que lo sobrecogía en esa escena tan triste, tan sola, ella se veía sola, completamente sola y devastada. Y así se quedaría todo el rato en el que todo el mundo presentaba sus respetos a los guerreros caídos en batalla. Sin embargo una chica de cabello castaño pero con inconfundibles ojos herederos del Byakugan, trató de convencer a la pelinegra de retirarse de ese sitio, intento que fracasó estrepitosamente.**

**-Parece más sufrir que amar.**

**-El amor es dolor Sai kun- la rubia sonrió ante el romanticismo de los hechos- Ella siempre lo amó y nunca lo dijo.**

**-¿Por qué razón?- torció el gesto, él entendía que era mejor decir las cosas a callarlas.**

**-No lo sé, aunque sospecho que la razón era obvia: todo el mundo sabía el amor que Naruto a su vez le profesaba a Sakura. Puede ser eso...**

**-Pero ellos no estaban juntos, según el libro que leí decía que mientras no hubiese una relación entre dos individuos, el que llegara una tercera persona a declarar sus sentimientos no era mal visto. ¿Por qué no hablar entonces?**

**- Es difícil saber que tus sentimientos serán rechazados al no tener una oportunidad. Aún así ella siempre busco superarse para estar a su altura, toda su vida luchó para ser mejor y que él la reconociera.**

**-Pero él siempre miró a alguien que ni siquiera buscaba ese reconocimiento. ¿Por qué no solo te enamoras de aquel que te ofrece su amor?**

**-Eso es lo peligroso de amar Sai kun, tu mismo no decides de quién enamorarte. No hay elección… simplemente se da.**

**Él solo asintió sin terminar de entender mucho lo que la rubia quería decirle y pronto vio caerles la noche encima. Ya pocos quedaban en aquel sitio e irónicamente la "Roca de los Caídos" seguía intacta, como una roca, una más entra tantos escombros.**

**Pronto algo rompió el hilo de cavilaciones que tenía al verse mover a Sakura e ir directo hacia la joven ante ellos postrada, no estaba seguro qué pasaría pues ¿no era aquello a lo que le llamaban "triángulos amorosos" en los libros que había leído? Porque ciertamente eran tres elementos con intensos sentimientos hacia uno de los otros.**

**Segundos después se vio obligado a ir tras Sakura al ser Ino quien se aferraba a su brazo y entonces se dio cuenta de que los otros compañeros de Naruto también se encontraban ahí: Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Tenten hasta la joven castaña que antes había estado junto a Hinata. Los sensei se encontraban en la parte trasera y todos parecían lamentar bastante la pérdida de aquel muchacho porque por muy buenos que eran bastantes ninjas que habían caído, no todos tenían la desdicha de haber muerto a los dieciséis años de edad.**

**-Hinata sama- habló con duda Neji y su rostro reflejaba preocupación- su padre…**

**Pero calló al recibir una mirada de su compañera de equipo quien le pedía en silencio no interrumpir ese momento y otro relámpago surcó el cielo iluminando todo por unos segundos, todo incluyendo esa empapada, larga y negra cabellera balancearse de un lado a otro.**

**-N-No, no es verdad… no puede serlo- su voz era débil.**

**-Hinata-chan, lo sentimos tanto- murmuró Lee con una lágrima cayendo de sus expresivos ojos. Él mismo la había visto en aquel crítico estado al llegar a Konoha y encontrarla casi moribunda por el osado acto que había llevado acabo; para él eso era invaluable y le tenía un gran respeto por haber demostrado tanto valor, entereza y amor en aquella acción.**

**-Hinata- la blanca mano de Sakura se apoyó en su hombro- yo… lo siento mucho… él…**

**-No está muerto- negó rotundamente-, no puede estar muerto.**

**-Pero ¡Hinata!- se sorprendió Ino y entonces Shikamaru habló:**

**-Debemos aceptarlo, Hinata, así será más fácil y entonces…**

**-Yo no puedo aceptar una mentira**

**Por fin se había levantado con la mirada bien en alto y una determinación de hierro grabada en cada facción de su rostro, una determinación que tan solo habían visto en una persona… persona a la cual estaban enterrando ese mismo día.**

**- No puedo porque no está muerto- sus ojos aunque decididos también parecían suplicantes-, y no lo aceptaré hasta que lo vea frente a mis ojos y que mi doujutsu me asegure que no corre ni una sola pizca de chakra por su cuerpo.**

**Todos la miraban sorprendidos y su hermana sonrió de lado. ¿Quién decía que Hinata no era fuerte? El tipo de fortaleza que ella mostraba ante el mundo muchos hubiesen matado por tenerla, y esa fuerza la haría una digna heredera del Clan Hyuuga, ella estaba segura y ella la apoyaría.**

**- Naruto-kun no está muerto, pero de verdad la peor forma de verlo morir es no creer en su palabra ni en sus sueños- las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por su pálida cara-. Si él prometió volver y traer de regreso a Sasuke Uchiha, así lo hará. También se convertirá en Hokage y entonces él… **

**Pero con un gritito de angustia ante la cara de pena que todos tenía, derramó muchas más lágrimas de impotencia y salio corriendo de ese lugar que le gritaba por los cuatro costados que no se hiciera ilusiones y que aceptara la innegable verdad. **

**Esa noche todos la vieron sentada sobre el monumento de los Hokages y a partir de ese día, cada tarde, su silueta se recortaba ante la luz del sol pero irónicamente y siempre sobre la misma cabeza, la del Yondaime Hokage… Namikaze Minato.**

-No hay que dejarlo morir Sakura- sonrió con ganas la rubia-, nadie lo ha hecho desde ese día.

Sakura la miró y también sonrió. Era verdad, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil y aunque nunca regresara siempre lo tendría presente, después de todo había hecho lo mismo con Sasuke todos esos años, aunque por alguna razón el recuerdo del rubio prevalecía sobre el del Uchiha.

* * *

Algo lejos de Konoha y sobre un improvisado campamento, las estrellas brillaban con todo se esplendor y la luna iluminaba todo a detalle; estaba radiante.

Dentro de una de las tiendas unas jóvenes manos trabajaban con precisión pero a la vez con algo de prisa. Las compresas se calentaban demasiado rápido y aquello comenzaba a preocuparle.

_¡Estúpida! ¡Maldita estúpida!_ Se recriminó mientras acomodaba furiosa sus anteojos _¿Por qué no le dio un buen golpe antes? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero no! ¡Él prefería estarse evaporando! ¡Bien! ¡Estúpido también!_

El último pensamiento lo acompañó de un violento manotazo en el suelo y sintió escocerle los ojos. No le dio importancia.

Miró de lleno al objeto del 90% de sus enojos aún con los ojos lagrimeantes y le vio cansado, muy enfermo y cansado. Su pálida piel brillaba por doquier con las innumerables gotas de sudor y respiraba agitadamente. Con todo, el nivel de transpiración le alarmaba pues era demasiada, demasiada considerando que él _era_ agua.

-Eres un idiota- chilló por lo bajo mientras cambiaba otra compresa- pero más idiota soy yo…

Debía cambiar el agua pues no estaba lo suficientemente fría ya, pero no quería salir y dejar a Suigetsu con alguien más. Ella debía cuidarlo, era obligación como compañera y amiga cuidarlo, de ella o cualquiera de los otros tontos pero en vista de que no se hallaban cerca pues debía ser ella porque en definitiva no iba a pedirle a la tal Hinata _chan_ y sus mocosos que lo cuidaran. Nunca.

Asomó su pelirroja cabellera por una rendija pero no vio a nadie de _su_ confianza y entonces le escuchó gemir. Debía darse prisa.

Se aproximó lo suficiente y el chico volvió a quejarse en sueños; mordió su labio con preocupación.

-Suigetsu- susurró y, en una tímida caricia, removió los rebeldes y azulados cabellos que se pegaban a su cara por el sudor. Él no gimió esta vez, sino que hizo una especie de gruñido ahogado y Karin se enfureció.- ¡Pero habrá que ver! ¡Solo intento cuidarte zoquete!

Y así, movida por el enojo, salió de la tienda bandeja de agua en mano para cambiarla sin preocuparse por si él se quedaba solo o no. Pero cuando tenía menos de dos minutos de haberse ido, otra tímida cabellera roja se asomó al interior de la tienda.

-Suigetsu-san- habló bajo la seria chica y se preocupó al ver el estado del joven- etto… yo… he traído su espada, sempai.

De nuevo el chico gimió y se removió entre sábanas, pero esta vez también abrió los ojos, un poco y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera roja a unos pasos de él. Sonrió débilmente.

-Karin- la nombró pensando que era ella quien estaba a su lado.

-No, no soy ella, sempai- habló tranquila la joven y sacó su botella de agua para al menos mojar de nuevo la compresa que tenía en ese instante-, solo he traído su espada.

-¿Kubikiri?- se desconcertó y cayó en cuenta de que no la tenía consigo, así que trató de incorporarse-, en dónde… dónde… mi espada…

-No, Suigetsu-san, no se levante. Su espada esta aquí- y la señaló a un lado de su futón- y está bien, yo la he cuidado.

-G-Gracias- susurró y volvió a acostarse, la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir-, tú me caes bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica se sonrojó y apresuró a poner de nuevo la compresa empapada provocando así una exclamación de alivio por parte del ninja de la Niebla.

-Mizuki, Shirou Mizuki- soltó rápidamente y Suigetsu sonrió.

-Lindo nombre, Mizuki-chan- el joven cerró los ojos de nuevo y pensó en todas las cosas que ese cabello rojo le recordaban, una en especial- tu cabello es como el de ella…

-Le ha cuidado todo el día, sensei- comentó sabiendo a quién se refería él.

- ¿Cómo?- abrió de nuevo los párpados y Mizuki pudo ver claramente unos profundos ojos morados como los de ella- Karin-san lo ha cuidado todo el día.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió el chico y muy en su interior se alegró. Ella lo había estado cuidando, ella, la que siempre lo insultaba y que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer Sasuke.

-Si, no ha querido moverse de aquí. Y no ha dejado que nadie entre.

-Y entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- se pregunto Suigetsu- ¿te ha dejado entrar?

-Etto… no, sucede que ella… fue a cambiar el agua y, pues, aproveché para entrar. Discúlpeme si lo incomodo pero es que… se pone muy molesta.

Suigetsu rió con fuerza y le dolieron las costillas por el esfuerzo.

-¿Le tienes miedo, Mizuki-chan?- ella se sonrojo demasiado y se maldijo, jamás había pasado eso, en cambio él pareció perderse en sus pensamientos- No es tan mala como parece, de hecho… es una gran persona y excelente ninja, pero su carácter no le ayuda en mucho, debemos admitirlo.

-Creo… creo que sí- y cayó en cuenta de algo, Suigetsu de la Niebla estaba enamorado.

-Siento informarte que viene en camino- la pelirroja le miró confusa- ¿podríamos platicar en otro momento? Sucede que… no me gustaría verla molesta y que te hiciera una grosería de las que acostumbra.

-Está bien, sempai- lentamente se levantó y vio como él cerraba los ojos de nuevo. No sabía si era su imaginación pero le pareció que el sudor había aumentado de nuevo- que se mejore pronto.

Y así, él sonriendo entre sueños de nuevo y ella saliendo de la tienda con precaución, minutos después Karin llegó apurada y advirtiendo la misma temperatura que antes.

-Sigues igual, ¿por qué no pones un poco de tu parte y me ayudas? ¿Eh?- rápidamente cambió la compresa y él abrió los ojos- ha… has despertado, ¿desde cuándo?

-Hace unos momentos una preciosa pelirroja entró a verme, pensé que eras tú pero era pedir demasiado- declaró el joven y a Karin le hirvió la sangre, se sintió muy rara, molesta y confundida.

-¿Por qué no te callas y mejor te curas? Es molesto tener que cuidarte sin que yo pueda hacer lo que debo hacer.

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué tienes que hacer además de zorrearle a Sasuke? ¡Claro! También-tosió un poco- también debes zorrearle a Naruto.

-No seas imbécil por favor, no es verdad eso y lo sabes.

-Es lo que veo Karin, es lo que has hecho siempre aunque él no te haga caso, sabes perfectamente que alguien lo espera y por eso ha regresado.

-Aunque no lo creas hace tiempo me he resignado a no estar con Sasuke-kun, y con todos tengo esas actitudes… solo es confianza, no es ofrecimiento o algo parecido… son lo único que tengo en la vida, por eso acepté venir hasta aquí cuando pude haberme ido a otro lado a empezar de nuevo y sola, pero no lo hice… por ustedes, porque no me imagino estar sin verlos… por eso.

Suigetsu realmente se sorprendió de haberla escuchado decir eso tan sinceramente como quizá nunca la había escuchado decir algo, aunque pensó que se veía realmente encantadora con ese tímido sonrojo en las mejillas. Llegó a pensar estar delirando por la fiebre, pero por un momento se imagino que ella decidía quedarse a seguir estudiando algunas ramas de medicina ninja con aquella anciana que le ofreció todo en una pequeña aldea en el País de los Pájaros. Cerró los ojos fuertemente ante la sola idea de haberla dejado atrás, quizá se habría quedado con ella en un arranque de locura sin importar lo que ella pudiera haber pensado.

-Nunca has tenido esos comportamientos conmigo-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al joven algo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lugar.

-E-Eso… ¿importa acaso? ¡Suigetsu! ¡Eres demasiado molesto!-pero sus mejillas se había coloreado y eso habría animado un poco a Suigetsu si no se hubiese quedado viendo hacia otro lado… durmiéndose casi enseguida.- ¿Suigetsu? ¿Me oyes, tarado? ¡Suigetsu!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna más que una sonrisa en el ahora calmado rostro del ninja.

-Has dejado de sudar- retiró su mano como si su piel quemara, pero ya no había fiebre, así que no era posible- Suigetsu… eres un tonto.

Y lo último que hizo fue sentarse a su lado para vigilarlo otras cuantas horas sin imaginar siquiera que el cansancio de días haría su trabajo y caería rendida, profundamente dormida encima de aquel muchacho quien horas más tarde y en una inconciencia total la había abrazado.

* * *

Al despuntar el alba todos habían despertado por un histérico grito que había resonado por todo el bosque sin duda alguna, alguien se había puesto furioso y Sasuke maldijo que su compañera fuera tan gritona.

-¿PERO ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE SIQUIERA?

-¡Pero cállate loca! ¡Tú eras la que estaba encima de mí! ¡El que se debe quejar soy yo, no tu!

-¡Aún así! ¡Te aprovechaste de tu posición de enfermo!

-Eso quisieras, simplemente sentí una almohada más, ¿cuál es tu…?

Y ante la atónita mirada de todos la tienda había salido volando dejando al descubierto a un muy enfadado Suigetsu con un trapo, que Mizuki reconoció como el que cumplía la función de compresa, en la boca y una muy roja mano en su mejilla izquierda.

-Almohada tu abuela, ¡idiota!- chilló por última vez la furiosa pelirroja levantando sus cosas para empezar a empacar.

-Sasuke, ¡por Kami sama bendito! ¿Nunca pararán de pelar o cómo?

-Dobe, ¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Pues porque tú llevas más años con ellos- Naruto hizo cara de no haber cosa más obvia.

-Ah claro…

Rock Lee estaba estupefacto ante la energía que irradiaba esa joven pelirroja pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo y Ryuuji reía por lo bajo, eso se merecía por haberle coqueteado descaradamente a Hinata el día anterior, pero se llevó un peor chasco al ver a su mentora acercarse al _enfermo_ y preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

- Suigetsu-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó entre asustada y desconcertada, no concebía tanta salvajada entre esos dos seres.

- Sí, sí dulzura… ah- se quejó el chico sobándose la parte afectada- ¿por qué no todas las mujeres pueden ser como tu?

- Etto… n-no diga esas cosas, debemos partir, ¿le ayudo con sus cosas?

Pero un leve rubor se había impregnado en sus pálidas mejillas, un rubor que no le agradó para nada al único rubio del grupo y que el único vástago del clan Uchiha notó.

- Naruto, es hora de irnos, debemos guardar todo.

-Lo sé, lo sé- reclamó metiendo todo sin ningún cuidado a una de sus bolsas.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?

-¿Yo? Mira qué cosas dices, teme, yo no estoy molesto, por supuesto que no estoy molesto, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? ¡Carajo!

-Como digas.- dejó por la paz el pelinegro aunque sus furiosas acciones no daban cabida a otra cosa.

- ¡Ah maldición!- se quejó al haberse golpeado sin querer la nariz lastimándose mucho más de lo que ya estaba- ¡maldición mil veces!

Sasuke quiso ayudarle con su clásica cara de antipatía pero el rubio parecía bastante afectado y salió directo a cualquier parte del bosque, pensó que el arroyo era lo más probable.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó con indiferencia Juugo mirando hacia donde se había perdido su amigo entre la maleza.

-Se pegó, parece que ayer le rompieron la nariz y no se ha curado, es un idiota, yo le…

Su frase quedó a la mitad por una exclamación ahogada proveniente de Hinata quien, levantando cosas cerca de ellos, había logrado captar esa parte de la conversación.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el joven Uchiha no entendiendo el por qué de aquella reacción.

-Y-Yo…es que… lo había olvidado por completo- se veía preocupada y Juugo quiso entender a qué se refería- yo… yo fui quien lo lastimó y… que tonta soy.

Y sin otra explicación que esa, la joven salió corriendo detrás de Naruto esperando arreglar en algo el mal provocado.

* * *

Por otro lado y bastante cerca del arroyo, el ojiazul seguía lamentándose con los ojos lagrimeando y un par de dedos sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, el dolor era punzante y no se había acordado de lo mal que lo había dejado ese golpe, o patada, o lo que hubiera sido.

- Ahh- gimió de nuevo con ganas de llorar, de verdad que era doloroso y encima el estúpido de Suigetsu robaba toda la atención femenina, bien que se había dado cuenta el día anterior. Primero Hinata, luego Karin y la discípula de Hinata, la chica pelirroja, también había formado parte del comité de cuidados intensivos.

Pero lo que más le molestaba aún no lo entendía y es que después de que ella se escabullera de esa forma tan ágil de la tienda no la había podido encontrar y cuando lo hizo, sinceramente no quiso molestarla, por algo ella no había querido quedarse con él, platicando.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos quedaron de lado al sentir una presencia muy cerca de él, una presencia femenina que, en cuanto supo no era de Karin, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Naruto-kun- habló bajito la dueña de esa voz, la misma que lo había dejado con muchas ganas de saber más cosas el día anterior en esa tienda- yo… yo…lo siento mucho, no quería… perdóname por favor.

Y Naruto no entendía nada mientras ella le miraba haciendo una profunda reverencia, había algo diferente… algo que no lograba descifrar qué era.

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas Hinata-chan?- la miró interrogante y solo así, viéndola de frente se percató de que tenía el cabello suelto, no amarrado como la noche anterior.

-Yo, discúlpame por favor, fui yo quien te lastimó ayer- y sus ojos, sus blancos ojos, le miraban con una profunda culpa.

-¿Tú? ¡Pero Hinata chan! Fue Lee… o tu alumno ese, alguno de los dos, pero tu…

-Fui yo y te pido una enorme disculpa, solo traté de defender a Ryuuji kun, él… no se puede comparar ante tu fuerza y no quería que saliera lastimado.

Error. Naruto sintió una enorme desazón ante esas palabras y frunció el ceño lo suficiente para que ella notara que estaba enojado.

-Y-Yo... lo siento en verdad, no quería…

-Que él saliera lastimado, pero no te importó dejarme sin nariz. Lo comprendo.

Y habló su _yo estúpido-impulsivo _y Hinata solo le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa; ella de verdad no quería eso, pero él pudo haber matado a su alumno, ¿debía quedarse como si nada?

-Na-Naruto kun, yo no… tampoco quería lastimarte, sería lo último en que pensaría, no puedes decirme eso- lucía triste y una parte de el rubio se arrepintió de haber lanzado semejante acusación pero es que ¡no había podido evitarlo! ¡Ella misma había dicho que lo había golpeado por defender al zoquete aquel!… Maldito mocoso.

-Ya, estaré bien Hinata chan, no hay de qué disculparse, yo también me pasé… creo. Olvídalo, en un momento los alcanzo.

Se dio media vuelta e hincándose a la orilla del riachuelo, tomo algo de la helada agua entre sus manos para aliviar el dolor de su nariz. Sin embargo volvió a sentirla cerca, a sus espaldas, mirándole con esa culpa y remordimiento que había visto desde que había llegado hacía unos momentos a su lado.

-Ehmmm… en unos mom…

-Déjame curarte, por favor- le pidió la joven con voz débil, se sentía tan avergonzada.

-Pero, estará bien Hinata chan, no te preocupes, yo… siento lo que te dije, es tu alumno y estas en todo tu derecho de defenderlo si quieres, de verd…

-Por favor Naruto-kun- y la miró de nuevo, sus ojos lucían tan preocupados, tan suplicantes… ¿cómo podía negarle algo? Su cabello caía tan largo y negro enmarcando su rostro, cubriendo sus hombros y sus…- por favor.

-Ah- tragó saliva ante tales pensamientos y asintió estúpidamente- claro, si lo deseas… está bien.

La joven asintió sonriendo y se acercó a él, pero el acercamiento le sacó un estremecimiento que la hizo sonrojar. Naruto lo notó, así como también notó sus largas pestañas, la piel pálida a excepción de las mejillas que eran rojas casi completamente y sus labios que lucían del mismo color… esos labios que… ¿en qué diablos pensaba?

Para despejarse quiso mover su cabeza pero sintió el suave tacto de las manos de Hinata sobre su rostro y quedó pasmado, mirándola como si no hubiese visto algo parecido nunca, pero es que lo tocaba con tanta delicadeza que parecía imposible que ella misma hubiese provocado el daño que quería curar. Lo tocaba como nadie nunca en la vida lo había tocado, con cariño y cuidado… por segunda vez en la vida se sentía amado por ella y era la misma sensación de calidez que se expandía por todo su pecho hasta nublarle los sentidos, como la primera en la que perdió por completo la cabeza al creerla herida.

Hinata sonreía y vio como él cerraba lentamente sus ojos; pronto empezó a aplicar una suave corriente de chakra para desinflamar, debía recordar las lecciones de Sakura e Ino- san sobre eso, y lo doloroso venía al finalizar el proceso de canalizar chakra.

Naruto se sintió relajado al notar la desinflamación en su nariz, el cálido chakra de Hinata le recorría desde la frente hasta los extremos de las mandíbulas, lo sentía hormiguearle la piel y cuando creyó que había terminado…

-¡AHHHH!- gritó con fuerza al sentir el acomodo de los pequeños huesos de su dolorida nariz.

-¡Lo siento Naruto-kun!- pidió algo asustada Hinata- ¿te lastimé más? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Perdóname!

-N-No, tranquila… de hecho me siento mejor- logró decir el chico cuando sintió perfectamente todo en su lugar, sin hinchazón, sin nada- ¡gracias Hinata-chan!

- Oh… que bueno- sonrió ella todavía muy próxima al joven-, sí, se ve mejor tu nariz, disculpa no haberte curado antes.

Naruto sintiendo un verdadero alivio por su nariz recién curada, se fijó mucho mejor en Hinata; ella también se veía relajada y sonreía tan dulcemente, no sabía porqué de pronto le venían ese tipo de ideas con respecto a ella, no recordaba haber admirado tanto a una chica como a ella en ese momento, era de verdad detenerse a apreciar cada detalle y el que seguía le gustaba más que el anterior.

Seguía embelesado hasta que ella abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con los azules de él observándola muy detenidamente. Un desmesurado sonrojo se expandió por toda su cara y quiso poner una distancia prudente para evitar algún incidente vergonzoso… pero algo la sujetó fuertemente de sus brazos y le impidió hacer algo parecido.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi cada vez que estamos solos, Hinata?- preguntó serio el rubio mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Era ella y quería que le respondiera, quizá era un capricho, pero sentía cosas que no se explicaba y quizá ella le ayudara a entenderlas, porque curiosamente la dueña del byakugan era el detonante. ¿Era egoísta? No lo sabía, y no quería pensar, nunca había pensado mucho y deseaba volver a ese estado de inconciencia impulsiva.

-N-No, estás equivocado… s-solo es hora de regresar, todos deben estar listos para partir menos nosotros, Naruto-kun- y a ella no se le habían olvidado los sufijos, y él lo sentía tan molesto.

-Por ti estamos aquí, te recuerdo la cadena de acontecimientos: ayer, me golpeaste por defender al chiquillo ese; hoy, me golpee la nariz si querer y salí corriendo hasta acá; después, tú llegaste a curarme. ¿Alguna duda?

-P-Pero ya te curé- en sus ojos había temor, ¿acaso le temía? ¿A él? ¿Por qué razón? O ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Y ese nerviosismo… quizá no le gustaba estar con él en esas situaciones simplemente porque le incomodaban; pero sus manos no la soltaron, al contrario, la aferraron con más fuerza pues una idea que acababa de tener le había aterrorizado y no sabía por qué, no sabía porqué podía darle tanto miedo el hecho de solo pensar que Hinata ya no lo quisiera y ni siquiera pudiera soportar su presencia.

-Hinata tú…- tragó saliva y en ella aumentaron las ganas de salir corriendo, ¿cómo era posible tenerlo así de cerca sin colapsar? Y seguía acortando distancias, y ella no quería… no podía… no podía soportar que eso terminara sin haber empezado, lo había esperado tanto tiempo y ahora lo tenía así, así de cerca, sentía su aliento en la cara y juraba que podía describir cada detalle en el iris azul eléctrico del joven.

-Naruto kun… vámonos por favor, yo…-y ella también tragó duro; en su voz había algo parecido a la súplica, sentía el corazón desbocado y apunto de saltarle del pecho, ¿por qué no lo notaba y la dejaba en paz? Pero no, al contrario, los brazos de él la sostenían con fuerza de los propios y la obligaban a que se acercara.

-Hinata… tu… ¿tu me sigues queriendo?

¿Por qué lo había preguntado?, no estaba seguro; ¿para qué? Tampoco lo sabía, solo sabía que Hinata había abierto mucho los ojos y ahora de verdad tenía una cara de terror imposible de descifrar y se sintió culpable, pero a la vez se sintió enojado, furioso, como si algo le hubiera sido arrebatado. Si lo quería podría decírselo, sin más feria, pero si no… ¿sería esa la razón de su expresión y de que no le contestara?

-Por favor, Hinata, contéstame- y en sus azules ojos ella solo pudo encontrar un terrible miedo, ¿a qué?, no tenía idea, ¿para qué quería que le respondiera? Si seguramente llegando a la aldea y viendo a Sakura todo ese asunto le pasaría inadvertido, ¿por qué? Era tan cruel.

Sus blancos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó desviar la mirada de aquellos dos ojos que parecían querer atormentarla.

-Ya no, ¿verdad?- no supo distinguir ese tono de voz, cortado y temeroso, pero al mismo tiempo fiero y ella seguía sin poder contestar algo.- Por favor, ¡solo dilo!

-N-No veo p-para qué quieras saberlo, Naruto- kun, debemos volver y así podrás acomodar bien tus ideas, solo necesitas regresar y ver todo como es, por favor… vámonos. Todos deben estarnos esperando, Ryuuji ku…

-¡Ya no lo menciones más! ¡No me gusta ese niño! ¡No me cae bien y tu solo haces que empeore!- estalló, esa antipatía había llegado a un límite que no creía poder superar en solo horas de haberlo visto, pero lo detestaba y ella de verdad se asustó.

-¿Pero q-qué te pasa Naruto kun? ¡E-Es mi alumno por todos los cielos!

-¡No solo es tu alumno!- a esas alturas se había levantado obligando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo, pero sin soltarla- ¡No lo es! ¡Y me pudre como te mira!

- No sabes lo que dices, vámonos por favor- la chica logró zafarse de su agarre y estaba molesta, mucho, y no comprendía qué pasaba, Naruto nunca había sido así-, es suficiente.

-No, no lo es.

Fue lo que le escuchó decir cuando ya había dado media vuelta para irse, sin embargo; casi al mismo tiempo, una fuerte mano le obligó a virarse de nuevo teniendo por último el fuerte impacto de sus labios chocando contra los de alguien más. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al comprender que esos labios eran de él, no había nadie más que ellos dos y una corriente eléctrica le hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Si estuvo de acuerdo o no, no quería saberlo, solo cerró por completo los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa fantástica sensación de electricidad en todo el cuerpo.

Por otro lado Naruto había sentido que enloquecía, se había comportado como un verdadero idiota y eso le había llevado a cometer semejante estupidez, ciertamente desde que controlaba al kyuubi algo en él se había vuelto mucho más impulsivo y violento en ocasiones; ella no quería y sin embargo ahí estaban, los dos, siguiendo un furioso beso que él había comenzado por alguna razón incomprensible y de la cual esperaba no arrepentirse, no quería que lo odiara pero… se sentía realmente bien. No pudo evitar tomarla con fuerza por la cintura mientras que con su otra mano le sujetaba firme la cabeza, acariciando su sedoso cabello pero asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que no rompiera el contacto.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue a ella rindiéndose ante aquel violento gesto, violento pero con un toque pasional que le hacía perder mucho más la cordura, había dado muchos besos pero ese en especial le hacía sentirse fuera de toda conciencia y toda razón. Salvaje había comenzado a acariciar los labios de la joven con los suyos y se sorprendió al recibir respuesta por parte de ella que, aunque tímida e insegura, pronto se vio envuelta en aquel torrente de emociones que algo, no sabía qué, les hacía sentir.

Pronto los brazos de Hinata se enredaron en el cuerpo del chico como si temiese que fuera a irse, evaporarse de pronto, pero muy al contrario él seguía ahí estrechándola contra su cuerpo con mucho más fuerza que antes y en su boca murió un débil gemido que ella había proferido al sentir que Naruto mordía uno de sus rojos labios, mucho más rojos ahora por la intensidad del beso.

Los latidos de ambos corazones estaban a mil por hora, la invasión en ambas bocas se intensificaba a cada segundo y ella se sentía tan dichosa que lloró, lloró por sentirlo así de cercano y tan alcanzable; sus blancas manos acariciaron el rostro de aquel joven que le había arrancado incontables suspiros y sintieron de nuevo el rebelde y rubio cabello. Le encantaba, le fascinaba… lo amaba, aún después de tanto tiempo Naruto era dueño de todos esos sentimientos que había despertado en ella y que por lo visto seguía despertando.

Naruto al sentir el gusto salado de las lágrimas de su ex compañera se detuvo y le pareció justo, debían darse un respiro, pero le costó… y le costó aún más aceptar que le costaba mucho porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero ¿por qué lloraba? ¿De verdad la había obligado? ¿Le había hecho daño? Y se arrepintió.

-Perdóname Hinata- le pidió al oído y ella volvió a estremecerse mientras la abrazaba dulcemente por la espalda- fui un estúpido, perdóname pero es que…

Y ella malinterpretó todo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, y lloró más, mucho más por la ilusión perdida que por la esperanza que había ganado instantes atrás.

-Comprendo, Naruto kun… sé…- y le era difícil hablar porque se le cortaba la voz-… que fue un error y que no fue tu intención… Será mejor olvidarlo.

-P-Pero Hinata- se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, ¿de verdad había sido un error? No era posible, después de ese beso… no podía decir eso.- No, ¡escucha! Yo…

-Vámonos

Susurró la joven y él claramente pudo escuchar algo más, un sollozo, ella estaba sufriendo y era por su culpa, por su estúpida culpa. Pero si ella quería olvidarlo… suponía que podía intentarlo, Hinata tal vez tendría razón y llegando a la aldea, quizá, podría ver las cosas de forma diferente. Quizá…

Pero lo dudaba, no habían pasado ni dos minutos de haberla visto partir de su lado hacia el campamento con sus compañeros y sentía que la extrañaba, y eso le daba miedo, pero más miedo le daba pensar que pudiese sentir eso por compromiso, porque ella le había dado tanto y él no había podido ofrecerle ni una estúpida explicación

Sin embargo, la extrañaba… de verdad la extrañaba.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus bellísimos comentarios que también me veo obligada a disculparme por ello, tampoco conteste a tiempo y dios…un rollo, pero no volverá a suceder ^^ ok? Y también procuraré no retrasarme tanto al próximo T-T gomene T-T

Gracias!!! Y hasta la próxima!! Los amo *o*

**Naruto Uchiha MN002** : Ni te preocupes T-T de verdad me tardé mucho en contestar pero aún así te agradezco con todo mi corazoncito que no te hayas olvidado de la historia, de verdad, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y interés. Espero que te guste lo que viene ^^ Saludos!! Y espero leerte pronto! Que te sean leves las obligaciones, sé que son un infierno T-T

**lun tachivana**: Waaaaa!!! Que linda!!!! Muchas gracias!!! Te agradezco mucho que leas el fic y joder T-T que halago que te haya gustado tanto T-T de veras!! Es emocionante!! Y espero te siga gustando igual! Es que ya ves jajaja habrá momentos en que ni te espere que va a suceder *o* Gracias de nuevo y espero leerte muy seguido por acá, ya sabes, NaruHina a la orden ^^ jajaja

Waaaa ojalá cumpla tus expectativas, me daré por bien servida si te gusta completo *o* gracias de nuevo por leer!! ^^ Saludos!!! Y claro que sí, por siempre NaruHina!!! ^^ *o*

**Froz Min End**: Holaaa!! Awww muchísimas gracias por leer y también por comentar y por seguir la historia!! Waa!! De verdad!!! Y miles de perdones por la tardanza tanto en la contestación como en la actualización pero espero, espero u.u, que la espera haya valido la pena T-T

Jajjajaja recuerdo que tu rr me hizo morir de risa jajaja créeme, el lemon es una incógnita que existe en torno a este ff, no sé si lo haré o no, sería el primero y no me siento demasiado lista xD joder, como si fuera yo ¬¬ digo xD jajaja

Pues espero que te guste mucho pues y gracias de nuevo!!! ^^ Saludos!!

**LennaParis**: Jjajaja hola!!! Dios jjajaja pues una mega disculpa por la tardanza pero este capi lo hice más largo! Sí señor! Y espero que te guste…creo que sí, o quien sabe, pero ya me dirás jajaja Ah claro!! Que tu eres fan de Ryuuji xD dios, sufrirá T-T todos sufrirán T-T pero era para que despertara xD y ya viste lo que provoca a fin de cuentas xD jaajajajajaja

Ufff no te equivocas mucho con respecto a Sakura, ya ves que igual ha aparecido e intenté ser muy objetiva y neutral con ella, pero dios…me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro T-T, no es de mis personajes favoritos la verdad y últimamente menos ¬¬ pero en fin u.u espero no haya hecho bashing con ella T-T eso me deprimiría T-T sniff sniff

Bueno pues, espero te haya agradado de menos y si no pues, házmelo saber, si? Es que…a mi si me gustó -////- jeje

Mil gracias y espero leerte de nuevo, y mil perdones también T-T

**Zaff #16**: Jajajaja sí, esto es una telenovela jajaja lo sostengo pero en fin, será divertida también ^^ Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr!! En serio!! Y una mega disculpa por la tardanza!! Nunca sucederá! O bueno, intentaré que no suceda u.u

Ya ves que termina un lio de celos xD jajajaja pobres u.u pobre Ryuuji xD jajaja Espero que te guste el capi, de verdad, lo intenté hacer más largo pero en fin…la presión escolar es horrible T-T sniff sniff

Espero leerte pronto y cuídate mucho, vale? Saludos!!

**Hyuuga**: Ahhh muchas gracias!!! Espero seguir leyéndote por aca y que te guste la historia y como va y como termina xD jajaj disculpa, ya tengo sueño T-T y aparte el atraso!! Perdon! De verdad, espero no vuelva a ocurrir T-T

Cuidate mucho y gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Saludos!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!!!** Ya sé…pueden matarme, lo digo en serio, no hay disculpa que valga y comprenderé si están molestos conmigo hasta lo inimaginable, me lo merezco T-T

Hace dos semanas, más o menos, subí el inicio de otro NH y…la verdad me llevó más tiempo del que pensé, fue para regalo de Hinata chan ^^ y eso también me robó concentración pues era mi primer AU y chaaa…sí, es diferente u.u… La otra es que terminé un semestre de la universidad y bueno, fue la muerte prácticamente, apagué la pc por días, no quería ni acercarme a ella, dormí mucho, comí mucho, y la verdad me desconecté del universo, y también sé que eso es sumamente egoísta pues tengo un compromiso con ustedes pero…necesitaba respirar T^T

Bueno pues, espero que este capi les agrade…si no háganmelo saber por favor y siento no contestar RR anónimos esta vez del capi anterior, solo será esta vez, lo juro por mi NaruHina sagrado, y con él no juego ¬¬, los siguientes sí serán respondidos *w* largamente *w* cof cof (Lenna es magnífico que ya escribas de una cuenta *o*)

Por ultimo solo deseo que tengan un maravilloso Año Nuevo lleno de cosas bellas y mucho NaruHina yeah!!! Jeje ^^ y que todo lo bueno llegue a ustedes, que el tigre (este año le corresponde al tigre ^^) les llene de su fuerza y sabiduría para afrontar la jodida situación que se nos viene encima pero de la cual, como buenos seguidores de Lee *o*, saldremos victoriosos ^^

Saludos!!!

Pd.: Gracias a mis amigas lectoras perver hermosas por leerlo *o* espero sea de su agrado y especialmente a mi Manis que me ayuda a editar toda la serie de burradas que hago xD jajaja GRACIAS!!! (Manis, ayer msn no dejo conectar de nuevo T^T y la otra parte de la historia no esta corregida demo, no podía esperar más o me sentiría peor de lo que de por sí…espero no haya tantos errores T^T me siento desnuda sin tus correcciones T^T) Las amo *o* 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto_ no es mío, es de _Hinata_, y su creador _Kishimoto_ sensei ya debería dejarlo bien en claro ¬¬. _Spoilers_ del bellísimo capitulo _437_ del _manga_ de _Naruto_ y de ahí en adelante muchos spoilers de otros capis xD. Los mocosos son míos y solo por molestar (ahhh que Ryuuji bien que jode a Naruto *w* por baka ¬¬)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Confusión**

De nuevo el sol comenzaba a iluminar todo detalle en aquella aldea. Algunos traviesos rayos dorados arrancaban reflejos a aquel pelirrojo cabello tan cercano a la ventana principal de la oficina del Kazekage.

Los ojos verde esmeralda, enmarcados en profundas ojeras ganadas a lo largo de dieciséis años, miraban implacables hacia algún punto en el cielo, como esperando por algo y fue cuando lo vio. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era aquello lo que inconcientemente esperaba pero algo en lo más hondo de su ser le decía que sí.

El halcón se perdió en la torre de mensajería, la única en la cual se encargaban de recibir los mensajes que aquellas inteligentes aves les traían; pero entonces él decidió comenzar oficialmente su día como líder de esa villa.

Una ligera, casi imperceptible, sonrisa se hizo presente rompiendo el serio semblante usual en él cuando vio acercarse el momento en que su asistente llegara hiperventilando, pidiendo mil y un disculpas por su retraso de cinco minutos. Fue entonces que empezó a firmar permisos y el interminable papeleo de siempre y diez minutos después escuchó unos apresurados pasos por el corredor. La súbita escandalera al abrir la puerta de su oficina no el permitió terminar de colgar su mueca de alegría puesto que Matsuri nunca hacía semejante ruido.

-¡Gaara!

Inmediatamente confirmó sus sospechas: esa no era la voz de Matsuri, sino la de su hermana quien no solía llamarle ya por su nombre de pila, por lo cual sospechaba acontecía algo importante así que no vaciló un segundo más para mirarla a los ojos.

Efectivamente. Las usualmente pálidas mejillas se tornaban del carmín que pintaba el esfuerzo. Sin duda alguna venía corriendo de quién sabe Dios dónde.

-Gaara es…esto es…-comenzó algo nerviosa la chica estrujando algo entre sus manos y tratando de respirar.

-Temari, por favor. Haz el favor de calmarte y explicarme qu…

-Es Naruto- le soltó su hermana por fin con una mueca que denotaba tanto sorpresa como alegría.

-¿Naruto?- él no comprendía eso, a él…hacía mucho lo daban por muerto.- ¿qué pasa con él?

Y entonces pareció tenerlas todas consigo por fin, pues sus párpados se abrieron de la sorpresa y la pluma cayó del escritorio manchando de tinta lo que tocaba con la punta a su paso.

-No me digas que…

-Regresó. Gaara, Naruto regresó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Acaso Tsunade sama

Temari negó con la cabeza tomando asiento por fin de frente a su hermano.

-¿Recuerdas al escuadrón que mandaste como refuerzos a Konoha? Por todo el asunto del grupo sospechoso de shinobis.

Gaara asintió intrigado cada vez más.

-Bueno, nuestros ninjas se encontraron en el camino con un grupo de chunnis de Konoha, al parecer los tres chicos a cargo de Lee san y ellos comentaron la situación a nuestro grupo pues justo venían de un encuentro con los "extraños y sospechosos" ninjas viajeros.

-¿Acaso Naruto venía con ellos?

La chica asintió firme.

-Y no solo él. Gaara, al parecer ese cabeza hueca cumple todo lo que dice, hermano…-una enigmática sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Sasuke…- soltó el pelirrojo con sorpresa. Naruto podía sorprenderlo cada vez que sabía algo de él.

-Así es. El Uchiha y su equipo los acompañan. Y ellos eran el tan famoso grupo de sospechosos individuos, así que cuando los alumnos de Lee san los pusieron al tanto de esto, los chicos nos mandaron un mensaje para ver a qué procedíamos pues dudan que se necesiten refuerzos para algo.

Gaara colocó su cabeza entre las frías manos y trató de asimilar mejor la información. Con que era él, desde el inicio tuvo un presentimiento en cuanto a esos sujetos pero hasta ahora sabía por qué realmente.

Decidió mirar de nuevo a su hermana que ya se veía mucho más tranquila y notó que _ese_ no era el único mensaje que llevaba en las manos. Sonrió con malicia para sus adentros.

-¿Algún otro mensaje, Temari?

-Eh…no, ese era el único- respondió ella con cara de circunstancias y tratando de sacar disimuladamente las notas apretujadas en sus manos de la vista de Gaara. Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse y Gaara fue testigo de que ahí no había habido ningún tipo de esfuerzo en especial.

-¿Segura?

-¡Basta Gaara! Si lo hay no es de tu incumbencia, me retiro.

El joven sonrió sarcástico mientras su temeraria hermana se levantaba y esperaba su autorización para salir de ahí. Él seguía siendo el Kazekage sobre todo.

-Comprendo Temari- el pelirrojo observó como la joven se estremecía y pensó que su hermana no tenía la conciencia del todo limpia- Prepárate y comunícale a Kankuro que salimos a Konoha en una hora a más tardar.

-Sí, Kazekage dono.

Rodó sus ojos aguamarina. A esa le pasaba lo que a Matsuri. Se había cansado de pedirle que dejara las formalidades.

-Mandaré un comunicado a Tsunade sama para avisarle de nuestra llegada a su aldea. Es todo Temari, gracias.

Una vez su hermana salió de su oficina él miró con atención el cielo. Ese azul era exactamente el mismo azul que hallaba en los ojos de su amigo. Algo en su interior se alegró de volver a verlo, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

-¡Kazekag…!

-Ahórrate las disculpas, Matsuri- la chica acababa de entrar en cuanto había visto salir a Temari. Él sabía que era ella aunque no hubiese hablado, la sentía sin necesidad de verla- Mejor prepárate, en menos de una hora salimos a Konoha.

-P-Pero Kazekage sama, y-yo… ¿por qué?

Y él la miró.

-No dejaré a mi asistente personal en Suna cuando estaré al menos dos semanas fuera. O… ¿es que acaso quieres quedarte?

Era un jefe tirano. _Tirano y chantajista_, pensó el pelirrojo.

-¡N-No!, no es eso…solo que-la chica se sonrojo violentamente- quiero decir…es mi obligación ir a donde usted vaya.

-Que bueno que lo entiendas tan bien, Matsuri- sonrió de nuevo y ella pensó que no estaba muy segura de acompañarlo, aunque tampoco quería dejar de verlo dos largas semanas.

-S-Sí…

-Te quiero en treinta minutos lista y aquí en mi oficina.

Bueno, pensándolo bien quizá estaría genial descansar de semejante humor durante catorce gloriosos días. Luego se arrepintió…

-Matsuri…

-Ya voy Kazekage sama…

-Matsuri…-cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Perdón, Gaara sama- la chica salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_Imposible_ pensó mientras dejaba en orden los papeles más importantes.

Más tarde, el trío de hermano y la asistente incluida salieron de la villa. Fueron rápido, sin detenerse más que lo necesario y al caer la noche se dieron cuenta de la fina línea de árboles que alcanzaban a divisar desde ese punto. Era asombroso su avance, pero tenían prisa por llegar.

Al mismo tiempo un grupo de seis individuos, tres ninjas de Konoha y tres de Suna, irrumpieron en la villa oculta entre las Hojas a paso velocísimo pera informarle todo lo acontecido a su Godaime Hokage.

* * *

En otra parte la luz de la luna ya resplandecía y alumbraba el bosque demasiado bien, por lo cual un grupo considerable de ninjas estuvieron de acuerdo en caminar unos minutos más antes de detenerse a acampar. No habían podido ir tan rápido como hubiesen querido.

-Mphm…Suigetsu ¿estás mejor?- pregunto Sasuke al chico que tenía sostenido por un brazo. Él asintió.

Suigetsu aún lucía débil y cansado, aunque hubiese querido hacerse el fuerte la fatiga lo venció y termino tirado apenas habían avanzado por la mañana. Desde entonces se habían turnado todos para ayudarle a caminar, lo más pesado había sido por la mañana cuando casi le cargaban cual costal de papas, pero ahora estaba más recuperado, así que…

-Sasuke san, por favor déjame a mi ayudarlo por un tiempo; estas cansado.

El pelinegro se detuvo a mirar a la joven que le hacía la petición. Aunque hubiese cierta confianza y familiaridad en la forma en que ella le hablaba, no le había molestado pues la Hyuuga le demostraba, ante todo, respeto. Tampoco la conocía tan bien, pero él sabía que llegando a Konoha toda su vida iba a cambiar de nuevo y era aceptar el cambio o largarse otra vez.

Asintió en una muda cabezada y Suigetsu rió. Naruto quien se había adelantado, arrugó la nariz y prefirió seguir caminando; Karin por su parte…corrió a abrazarse del rubio. Ella también estaba molesta, pero no le daría el gusto a nadie quien pudiera notarlo, ese día había sido un asco, desde que había comenzado hasta ese momento…No lo soportaba,

-Naruto, ¿podría…acompañarte?- él musito un débil "sí" y no quitó su brazo.- Parece que él luce muy cómodo en brazos de todas. El muy idiota es capaz de hacerse el enfermo a propósito.

Sus ojos rodaron por la inconformidad y Naruto rió.

-Karin, eres tan obvia… ¿por qué no solo vas y le dices que te gusta?

-Porque no es verdad, zorrito. Y míralo, ¡míralo!

El joven accedió aún en contra de su voluntad y pudo observar como Hinata le ayudaba a pasar uno de esos blancuzcos y delgados brazos por los hombros de ella. Luego ambos reían, ella con un casi imperceptible sonrojo, y comenzaban a platicar.

-Se llevan bien- gruñó recordando que esa chica a los doce años solo se sonrojaba frente a él, pero todo podía indicar que aquella reacción era causada por la falta de interacción con chicos desconocidos.

-Naruto… ¿ella te gusta?- y el rubio no pudo evitar un giro brusco para verla.

-Claro que no Karin, ella solo es mi amiga, quizá ni eso…mi compañera tal vez.

La pelirroja quería creerle pero la verdad era tan obvia que hasta ella, que no los conocía tan bien, podía darse cuenta. Además el chakra de su compañero comenzó a bullir de una forma muy curiosa, como si todas las moléculas de energía se agitaran de forma salvaje e incontrolable.

-Entonces puedo saber… ¿qué hacían en la mañana mientras se ausentaron? Según Sasuke kun ella corrió a ayudarte, pero se tardaron mucho… ¿por qué no te curaste tu solo desde la noche pasada?

-Y-Yo…Karin- suspiró pesadamente pues sabía que a la mínima intención de mentirle su chakra cambiaba y ella lo notaría. Además era su amiga, ¿qué le impedía contarle más cosas de las que ya sabía?- Sabes que no me gusta a usar el chakra del zorro para esto, prometí que no dependería de él y cuando empecé a controlarlo también aprendí a ser independiente de esa energía. Yo no…no quiero ser fuerte por tener una ventaja de lo que los demás carecen, eso es injusto y también es innoble, aunque las intenciones de mi padre hayan sido otras, no puedo usar ese chakra en beneficio propio.

-Pero zorrito, para eso lo tienes, debes aprovecharlo…no seas baka.

-No.-y una sonrisa sincera se pintó en su cara- Comprobé justo ayer que podía ser tan humano como cualquiera y que podía sentir de nuevo dolor sin que mi enfermera personal corriera a auxiliarme y sanara mis heridas con su ayuda. Ya lo había olvidado…ayer me sentí vivo de nuevo, el dolor te hace saber que estás vivo y que no eres intocable. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me asestaba un golpe como aquel…Hinata es muy fuerte.

-¿Ella te golpeó?-rió un poco mientras esperaban a que los demás les dieran alcance- siento no creerlo pero…se ve tan tranquila, tan…

-Siempre ha sido así- los ojos azules se dirigieron a las copas de los árboles- Desde que yo la recuerdo ella es así: Tranquila, amable, gentil y tímida.

-¿Tímida? No parece la mejor definición para una kunoichi, además no creo que sea tan tímida, quizá solo un poco reservada.- la chica miró hacia atrás y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-Quizá ella no debía ser ninja, Karin. ¿Quién lo sabe? Sufría con su familia por ser la más débil de todos; además ella está destinada a llevar el liderazgo de su Clan.

-¿Líder de un Clan?- la joven abrió los ojos con asombro- Podría compararse con una princesa, pero si dices que no debía ser ninja…

-Toda su niñez la pasó mal por eso según entendí- esta vez una sonrisa triste fue la que Karin observó- Somos muy parecidos Karin, compartimos destinos semejantes, sufrimos dolores que no muchos conocen, y luchamos por superarnos.

Sus fieros ojos azules se posaron en ella que cuidaba de guiar a su compañero, y definitivamente pudo apreciar un cambio notable. ¡Cuánto había crecido!

-Ella logró hacerlo, es fuerte, muy fuerte e inteligente. Posiblemente la líder que su familia necesita, de sentimientos nobles e igualmente fuertes. Valiente cuando sus amigos la necesitan…

Karin le miró atenta y esta vez no estaba segura de lo que sus ojos veían, sin embargo el chakra de él no se movía como loco, esta vez tenía una intensidad constante, quemaba.

-Naruto, parece que la conoces bastante bien… ¿era tu mejor amiga o algo así?

El rubio la miró confundido. ¿Mejor amiga?

-No, no lo era.- la amargura cubrió sus facciones de nuevo, como una sombra que nunca le permitiría ver la luz- Al contrario. Nunca la vi.

- ¿Cómo? No comprendo Naruto, ¿en qué sentido no la viste?- ella lucía fuera de lugar.

-A eso, siempre me ocupe de otras cosas, yo…era terriblemente estúpido y lo sigo siendo, sigo haciéndole daño…

Karin empezaba a comprender algo a pesar de lo poco elocuente que había sido su compañero. ¿Sería acaso que ella le quería y él jamás correspondió?

-Acaso Hinata te…bueno ella te…es decir, ¿estaba enamorada de ti?

-Sí, ella me quería.- ahora sus miradas se habían encontrado y la chica no pasó inadvertido que aquel 'quería' no estaba precisamente en tiempo presente- Fue la primera persona que me lo dijo con todas sus letras. Fue la primera mujer que me hizo sentir querido a pesar de yo no sentir lo mismo. Pero yo jamás le respondí Karin…Ella me salvó y casi la matan por mi culpa. Cuando Pein llegó a Konoha él…él destruyó todo, todo. Cuando llegué ya era tarde y aunque peleamos él pudo haberme ganado, Kyuubi habría estado en sus manos y los asquerosos planes de Madara estarían cumplidos…

Esa parte ella no la conocía, pero sí podía identificar el odio y la tristeza que habían en los ojos de su ahora amigo.

-…pero ella lo evitó, de cualquier forma pero lo evitó…y me salvó. Y también ella…ella…

-Eligió el peor momento para decirte lo que sentía, ¿cierto?

-Sí…Aún así se lo agradezco. Nunca en mi vida alguien me había dicho algo como eso- de nuevo la miró y por alguna extraña razón sus blancos ojos también lo miraron- Y fui feliz, quizá como no lo había sido…tanto tiempo busqué el amor de las personas y ella siempre lo sintió por mí.

-Pero no te lo dijo…

-Y yo estaba enamorado de otra persona…

-Vaya, eso sí debía ser una tortura para ella… ¿se lo dijiste?

-Lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía…nunca traté de ocultar que mi compañera me gustaba, en verdad yo me enamoré de Sakura chan…

-¡Sakura!- se exaltó la chica y un arrebato de furia la invadió- es ella…por ella Sasuke kun nunca me ha podido querer y tú también…

Y por un instante ella lució triste y abatida.

-¿Es tan perfecta?- preguntó con la cabeza entre las piernas aprovechando el momentáneo descanso que se habían permitido para que los demás les dieran alcance- Sabes cómo es Sasuke kun, no creo que se fije en cualquier cosa.

Naruto la miró con algo de arrepentimiento, después de todo ella sentía algo por Sasuke aún.

-Mira Karin, yo…yo no creo que Sasuke la haya amado siempre, ni si quiera estoy seguro que ahora, cuando lleva tantos años sin verla, pueda sentir algo en ese aspecto- la pelirroja le miró con algo de tristeza- Pero si te digo que fue también la primera que lo quiso no solo por el genio que demostraba ser, sino por el ser humano que en realidad era.

Ambos jóvenes miraron atrás y el serio joven venía a la par de los otros.

-Ella fue su primera amiga, su compañera y quizá, si no se hubiera ido, ahora mismo serían otra cosa. Ella se enamoró de él y estuvo dispuesta a abandonar todo por acompañarlo al lado de Orochimaru.

El rubio sonrió con tristeza.

-Ella nunca me hizo caso por él, y él no le hacía caso a ella- ambos soltaron una débil risita- nunca terminé de creer en aquello del karma, pero definitivamente nos azotaba con crueldad a los cuatro. Sin embargo ella es una buena persona, una gran ninja, es muy inteligente y talentosa. Fue discípula de Tsunade baa chan.

-Sí, eso me lo contó alguna vez Sasuke kun. Qué envidia, esa niña tiene mucha suerte y lo peor de esos que la tienen es que nunca se dan cuenta de ello.- Karin miró directamente a Naruto- Dime zorro, ¿qué harás cuando llegues a la aldea? ¿Lucharás por esa chica?

-¿P-Pero qué dices Karin? ¡Estás loca! No creo tener si quiera una oportunidad, como siempre. El teme regresa también, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Uhmmm- no parecía convencida y miró a Hinata- Y ¿ella?

Naruto también la miró. Tenía el ligero sentimiento de haberla observado mucho ese día, pero es que después de la estupidez cometida en la mañana ella no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra si quiera, lo evitaba más que antes y lo peor es que el mequetrefe de su alumno ese no se le quitaba de encima, se la había pasado atendiendo a Suigetsu o platicando con Lee, hasta con el arrogante de Sasuke había cruzado palabra, pero con él…Nada.

-No me quiere. Ya no me quiere- aclaró- Justo en la mañana lo comprobé.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Se lo preguntaste así como así, animal?- se exaltó la chica pues no concebía tremendo descaro y él se acobardo.

-¡K-Karin! ¡Tranquila! ¡'ttebayo! Yo…etto-se rascó la cabeza como antaño cuando el nerviosismo le ganaba y la pelirroja fue testigo de aquel gesto que casi nunca había visto en él- creo que soy un lacra, Karin…

Abatido se tiró en el piso después de haber caminado otro tanto. Poco a poco le sacaban ventaja a sus acompañantes, esa plática quizá era demasiado privada.

Ella se sentó al lado del joven y acarició sus rubios cabellos.

-Tranquilo Naruto, eres demasiado impulsivo, eso es lo que sucede.

-¡Pero Karin! Yo…hacía mucho que no hacía una cosa así, hace mucho tiempo renuncié a dejarme llevar por las emociones y a la primera de cambio llega y ¡la beso! Có…

-La besaste…- la chica suspiró murmurando cosas por lo bajo y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- Eres un bestia, Naruto… ¿por qué haces eso? Obviamente si te mando al carajo con un buen golpe estaba en todo su derecho, eso no se le hace a una chica enamorada…

-Pero te digo que no esta enamorada de mi, Karin- su gesto se tornó en hastío y coraje- ya no al menos, yo la hice sufrir, nunca le correspondí y menos le di una respuesta… ¿cómo pretendo si quiera que después de tantos años ella siga sintiendo algo por mi? Cuando se lo pregunté no me respondió y después, cuando la besé- ahora a Karin le pareció que había puesto la cara de idiota más grande que le haya conocido- dijo que había sido un error y que lo olvidara y… ¡ahhhh! ¡No entiendo Karin! Si siguiera enamorada de mi no hubiese dicho eso, ¿no? Y entonces…entonces…

-Entonces ¿qué?- los fieros ojos rojos de Karin le parecieron más amenazadores que nunca- ¿qué es lo que esperabas, Naruto? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que ella sienta? ¿Acaso te crees que no es obvio cómo la miras o cómo te enojas cuando está en compañía de otros?

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo sé muy bien que ni si quiera merezco su cariño, pero…. ¡pero Karin!- y ahora se mostraba furioso y desesperado consigo mismo; Karin pensó que tenía una gama de emociones excepcionalmente amplia- ¡es que no sé qué siento!

La joven de anteojos lo miro con algo de pena, ella sabía que era el sentirse confundido y no saber cómo actuar ni qué pensar.

-No sé…y-yo sólo sé que he extrañado a Sakura, sé que estaba enamorado de ella cuando me fui, sé que la pensé cada día que estuve fuera… ¡pero esto que siento me saca de quicio! Porque…porque ni si quiera sé qué es, no sé si es puro egoismo, Karin…no puedo jugar con sus sentimientos así porqué también sé que Sakura no era la única en quien pensaba, también fue en ella, todo lo que me dijo la ultima vez que la vi lo recordaba cada noche antes de dormirme, en mis mismos sueños….y ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ AHHHHHHH! ! ! !

Con un veloz movimiento el joven jinchiiuriki marcó un zarpazo en un árbol muy cercano a ellos, uno enorme y altísimo. Karin suspiró de nuevo y observó como él se tapaba la cara con las dos manos y como en una de ellas las garras se iban disminuyendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar su forma y tamaño de uñas humanas. Era escalofriante cuando se enojaba, sobre todo porque ahora tenia control absoluto sobre el chakra de Kyuubi y del bijuu mismo.

Abatido se dejó caer al lado de su amiga y ésta lo abrazó.

-Quizá solo temes lastimarla Naruto, quizá solo no te sientes merecedor de lo que alguna vez te ofreció y no sabes cómo arreglar las cosas…Posiblemente solo te sientas en deuda con ella.

-No sé, Karin, no sé- el chico escondió su cara en el pecho de la joven y se dejo mimar un rato perdido en sus problemas, no podía llorar, hacía tiempo que no lo hacia y no estaba acostumbrado y aunque sabía que ella le hablada objetivamente se le antojo demasiado frívolo lo que le decía- ¿Debo alejarme de ella, Karin?

-Debes hablar con ella, Naruto, y juntos…deben decidir si la distancia es lo mejor para su relación. Quizá no sea necesario y si dices que ella ya no te quiere, pues será más fácil, es mucho más sencillo llevar una relación de amistad con alguien a quien ya no amas.

Por alguna razón aquello le sentó como una patada al hígado y entonces se preguntó si Hinata se habría referido al beso como error precisamente por eso, porque no buscaba problemas en una relación cordial de amigos que ya llevaban. Quizá fuese por eso también que le había propuesto olvidar el asunto. Es obvio que no podían ser amigos si se andaban besuqueando por todos lados, pero entonces quería decir que serían otra cosa. Lo cual en su caso no podía llegar a ser porque la Hyuuga le había dado a entender que ya no le quería.

Y se sintió desdichado de haber rechazado el amor sincero que por primera vez le había ofrecido una persona; pero tampoco fue como si ella se lo hubiese dicho antes, de haberlo sabido quizá…quizá podría haber cambiado la situación y entonces…

No. ¿Para qué se engañaba? Ni él sabía que jodidos pudo haber pasado antes, simplemente no tenía cabeza para esas cosas.

_Pero eso no te impidió seguir enamorado de Sa-ku-ra chan, ¿verdad?,_ le recordó con malicia una voz interior que, para su disgusto, se parecía demasiado a la de Karin cuando le reprendía por algo.

-Agggrrrr- gruño con enfado- ¿por qué no solo te enamoras de quien te quiere y ya?

La chica se rió con sarcasmo y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda observando como los otros viajeros se acercaban ya a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Ojala fuera yo la más indicada para contestarte eso zorrito, recuerda que estuve enamorada de Don "cara-de-chupe-un-limón" por años-resopló con molestia y en la oscuridad pudo ver el destello de los azules ojos de su compañero y no le gustaba su mirada- ¿qué, baka? ¡No me mires así!

-¡Karin! ¿Entonces ya no estas enamorada de él? Dijiste "estuve", ¡lo escuché claramente!- dijo al rubio alegre sonriendo con malicia.

-¡No inventes cosas, Naruto baka!- la chica agradeció la oscuridad o seguramente un notorio color rosado se habría notado en sus mejillas- A mi me sigue gustando Sasuke kun…

-¡Bah! Ya es hora de que veas más allá de su peinado emo, Karin- la miró con reproche.

-No reclames algo que tu mismo no pudiste hacer- le dijeron al oído y Naruto se dio cuenta de no había sido Karin

-¡Teme! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Naruto se separó en un solo brinco de su cómodo soporte (Karin) y miró al ojinegro molesto. ¿Los había estado espiando?

-Muy tarde, dobe- Sasuke le miró con burla- sigan abrazaditos cual parejita de novios.

-¡No me digas que estas celoso Sasuke!

-Mphm…Naruto eres un idiota. Lee dice que nos quedaremos a acampar aquí, Suigetsu podría ponerse mal otra vez.

-Solo busca llamar la atención- aclaró la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes y sacudiendo su capa.

-No es la nuestra, te lo aseguro- habló Juugo a su lado.

-Bueno piensan salir como hongos de todos lados, ¿o qué?- la pelirroja se sentía muy ofendida, todos llegaban y parecía que solo con la intención de agredirla, o eso pensó ella.

-Karin san- y allí estaba otro hongo de cabello negro y ojos blancos- Suigetsu san la busca, dice que si puede ir con él a ayudarle a instalar su tienda. Por favor.

La pelirroja le miró con enfado y quizá fue por ello que no se le escaparon las fugaces miradas que le lanzaba a su rubio compañero. Ella lucía triste, de verdad triste, y con toda la intención se salir de su vista cuanto antes.

Ciertamente era obvio que no quería estar cerca de Naruto, sin embargo no entendía mucho la razón. Si ya no le quisiera simplemente sería indiferente, pero al contrario, lo evitaba, como si temiera algo…

_¿Caer de nuevo? ¿Enamorarse otra vez?_, pensó con sagacidad y no entendía su afán por descifrar aquellos problemas amorosos, quizá solo para desentenderse de los propios.

-Uhmm…Hinata, ¿verdad?- ella asintió levemente- ¿Puedes decirme por qué me manda llamar a mí si eres tu la que lo ha cuidado todo el día? ¿Ahora sí me necesita o cómo? Dile que no estoy para cumplirle antojos.

Todos la miraron algo asombrados y Sasuke solo resopló por lo bajo. Sin embargo Hinata endureció el semblante y Naruto volvió a preguntarse en dónde había quedado la temerosa niña que conoció desde pequeño.

-Karin san yo…pienso que si Suigetsu san la necesita, debería ayudarlo, es a usted a quien solicita o de lo contrario yo no me habría retirado de su lado.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien no le quito la vista de encima y sonrió burlón.

-También quisiera informarles- miró a todos a los ojos y cuando se topo con los iris extremadamente azules de Naruto buscó rápidamente otro lugar en donde posar su mirada; no podría aguantar mucho si seguía con esas debilidades- que Lee kun me ha recomendado viajar lo más rápido posible mañana, así que partiremos a primera hora del día si no tienen ningún inconveniente.

- Ninguno, Hinata chan- contestó Naruto con esa cálida familiaridad que le calaba los huesos, ¿cómo podía sonreír de esa manera de un instante a otro, cuando sus ojos seguían reflejando frialdad?

-¡Oshhh! ¡Apártate de mi camino!- rezongó Karin empujando a un lado a Hinata quien la vio pasar con súbito asombro, mientras la pelirroja pensaba que si esos dos no terminaban juntos, entonces ella se casaría con Sasuke.

-Y-Yo, me retiro, buenas noches- se despidió la pelinegra que seguía sin asimilar la actitud de la otra joven.

-Mphm…-fue la respuesta de Sasuke quien se escabulló y pronto desapareció de su vista.

-Buenas noches- Juugo también despareció rápidamente y pronto quedaron solo ellos dos aunque ella había sido la primera en despedirse.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto kun.

-Hinata…-la llamó con suavidad temiendo que se fuera, de nuevo, pero no sucedió. Hinata lo estaba mirando otra vez y entonces las palabras abandonaron su cerebro.

-¿Si?- ella le miró con algo de curiosidad y también algo de temor. Lo que había acontecido por la mañana, junto al arroyo, no debía volver a repetirse, así que mantuvo su distancia.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo? Si es así, yo te ofrezco una disculpa y mi palabra de que no…que no volverá a suceder algo así. Perdí la cabeza, no pensé las cosas, lo siento mucho.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Eso ya lo sabía, algo como aquello no podía ser conciente ni con intenciones. Pero eso no quitaba lo doloroso de la aclaración.

-Lo sé, Naruto kun. No te preocupes, por mi no hay problema, eso…se olvida y…-algo muy fuerte y duro amenazaba con tirar su creíble actuación de entereza- así no habrá mal entendidos en nuestra…

_¿Qué?_ Pensó ella,_ ¿nuestra qué? ¿Relación? ¿Amistad? ¿Simpatía? Si no había nada, nada…_

-Solo no habrá problema. Buenas noches.

-Pero Hinata- él quería decir algo más, algo que de verdad dejara en claro que ella le importaba porque presentía que ella no se sentía nadie para él, y no era así. Sin embargo Hinata, de nuevo, se había marchado.

-Insistir te servirá de algo, siempre lo ha hecho, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente con ella, Naruto?

-No es tan fácil Sasuke, sabes que las mujeres siempre son complicadas y nunca pasa lo que piensas pasará con ellas.

Su amigo lo observó desde lo alto de un árbol y pensó que la alegría que había visto en Naruto apenas se habían acercado al bosque se esfumó por completo, eso sin hablar de la felicidad que lo invadía desde que habían encontrado a la Hyuuga y sus alumnos, y cuando llegó Lee…No, ahora estaba como zombie, como venía viéndose desde hacía años.

-Vamos a dormir dobe- le propuso con la intención de descansar, todavía les faltaba un día de camino, y no sabía muy bien que haría cuando se viera en su hogar de años, aquel que había abandonado largo tiempo.

Cuando el sol se asomaba tímidamente por entre las montañas un estruendoso grito se escuchó en el despacho de la Godaime Hokage.

-¡SHIZUNE!

Y la joven asistente corrió despavorida librando obstáculos y subiendo escalones.

_¿Qué demonios le pasará ahora?_, pensó con espanto y preocupación; cuando tuvo la puerta frente así la abrió sin chistar, resoplando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿M-Me…me…mand-do ll-llamar, Tsunade-respiro profundo- sama?

-Shizune, ¿en dónde estabas?- le preguntó al rubia molesta mientras tiraba un rollo de pergamino en su escritorio, justo para que Shizune pudiera verlo.

-Ga-Gaara sama… ¿qué? ¿Para qué?- su mirada asombrada no contenía mas que asombro y confusión.

-A un Kage nunca se le cuestiona, Shizune. Gaara viene para acá, y debemos recibirlo.

-Pero… ¿Pero para qué?

Tsunade rodó los ojos.

-Es obvio que ese idiota tendrá comité de bienvenida, Shizune, no a cualquiera le viene a recibir el mismísimo Kazekage. Debemos preparar todo.

-¿Para qué Tsunade sama?

Ambas mujeres contuvieron el aliento y miraron directamente a la puerta abierta desde donde una Sakura, con cara de duda, y una Ino, mucho más interesada que la anterior, las observaban esperando una buena respuesta.

-¿A quién vendrá a recibir Gaara?

Y entonces ella, en mucho tiempo, no supo que respuesta dar.

* * *

Yoshhhh!!!! Un capi más!!! Díganme que les pareció, me enfoqué más en Naruto y casi no sale Hinata chan T-T créanme, me dolió, pero era necesario y el que sigue…quizá me odien, espero que no, me dará mucho pesar pero en fin…ya verán x.x

Gracias por leer!! ^^

Espero que los reyes les hayan traído todo lo que pidieron, incluyendo mucho NaruHina en el manga xD, y pues espero puedan disculparme por el retraso, ahora mismo preparo el siguiente capi para que definitivamente no suceda esto de nuevo u.u

Gracias por su dedicación y tiempo para leer y dejar comentarios, los amoooooooooooo!!!!!!! Armen san, muchas gracias por las ideas, de verdad también agilizaron el capi ^^

Matta nee!!


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa!! Waw!! Se nota que estoy de vacaciones xD jajaja bueno, intenté actualizar lo más rápido que pude y…bueno, de verdad hay partes en que me hice de la vista gorda y me dije "shalalalalalala, no estas escribiendo esto, no lo estas haciendo T-T" y bueno u.u

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando de verdad, lo aprecio con toda mi alma y pues intentaré tener más capis para cuando entre a la escuela no deje esperando tan horriblemente como la vez pasada T-T

Saludos!!!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto_ no es mío, es de _Hinata_, y su creador _Kishimoto_ sensei ya debería dejarlo bien en claro ¬¬. _Spoilers_ del bellísimo capitulo _437_ del _manga_ de _Naruto_ y de ahí en adelante muchos spoilers de otros capis xD. Los mocosos son míos y solo por molestar (ahhh que Ryuuji bien que jode a Naruto *w* por baka ¬¬)_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Recibimientos

De nuevo el sol ya estaba cayendo y a ella le sorprendió ver cuán rápido corría el tiempo, nunca estaba tan impaciente y todo era culpa de haber llegado en un mal momento por la mañana al despacho de su maestra.

"_No deberías escuchar pláticas ajenas, Sakura_- la había reprendido su antiguo y peliplateado sensei. Ella le miró ceñuda.

"_La puerta estaba abierta, sensei- _le reclamó y se dirigió a su superior- _Siento mucho la intromisión Tsunade sama, no fue nuestra intención… husmear._

Y la había parecido escuchar un par de suspiros aliviados, pero su duda seguía ahí. Quizá no era tan importante.

_-Lo sé Sakura, Ino. _– y los profundos ojos de su mentora la miraron con preocupación, ¿a qué de debía eso?- _Verán… no debería darles explicaciones pero las conozco y no se quedarán tranquilas_- a ella no se le escapó una mirada dirigida especialmente a Ino quien se ruborizó un poco- _Tenemos importantes visitas que vienen del País de los Pájaros y el Kazekage pensó prudente venir a recibirlos también, asuntos del gobierno Sakura, algo… problemático."_

Sakura había pensado que demasiado teatro por asuntos políticos no era del todo coherente, pero igual eso a ella no le incumbía. Así que siguió con un día tan común y corriente como desde hacía años los tenía: algunos pequeños de la escuela heridos, otros cuantos ninjas con algunas secuelas de alguna peligrosa misión…Nada extraordinario.

Y sin embargo…

-Luces preocupada Sakura- la voz de Ino la sacó de aquellos profundos pensamientos- ¿Es acaso por lo que nos dijo Tsunade sama?

-Sí, algo así Ino… es que- no sabía explicar lo que sentía, algo ajeno a eso, un presentimiento, algo parecido a un estrujamiento de corazón, como sí... algo fuera a pasar- no sé, siento algo extraño, están pasando cosas raras.

-¿Raras?- la rubia no la entendía del todo- Frentona, no te entiendo mucho.

-Ino… quizá esas visitas desde tan lejos no sean del todo buenas, ¿que tal si no vienen en son de paz? Nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a la tranquilidad que el fin de la guerra nos dejó que no me siento preparada para luchar.

-¿Solo es eso?-definitivamente eso era preocupante, pero no lo suficiente para la cara de zombie que su amiga tenía- Sakura no te preocupes por eso, seguimos siendo ninjas y no creo que solo unos cuantos visitantes se atrevan a armar escándalos aquí. Están en nuestra Villa, podemos patearlos con todo el derecho del mundo.

Ino tenía razón, no solo era eso, eran más cosas.

-Ayer… Ino, ayer regresó el equipo de Lee kun. Vi a Nerine entrar a la Villa acompañada de un escuadrón de la Arena.

-Ese Lee siempre es rápido, ¿pero qué hacían con ninjas de la Arena?

-No sé- negó con angustia- Pero no venía Lee kun con ellos, solo veían siete personas Ino, no ocho. Y traté de acercarme pero… Kakashi sempai no me dejó, él… se fue con ellos y no los he visto desde entonces.

Eso a Ino le extrañó demasiado, pues si no había regresado Lee… ella tenía entendido que Lee había ido como refuerzo para el equipo de Hinata, y tampoco habían llegado ellos. Pronto se dio cuenta que habían caminado distraídamente hasta dar con su florería y tuvo una idea, así jalando a Sakura corrió hasta la entrada de la aldea.

-Ino ¿qué diablos hacemos?, ¡no podemos salir!

-¿Quién te dijo que íbamos a salir?-sonrió con suficiencia y su amiga la miró con duda hasta que estuvieron frente a Kotetsu, el guardia en turno.

Ino lo miró coqueta y Sakura envidió por un instante su facilidad para sacar información sin necesidad de jutsu alguno.

-¡Ino chan!-saludó el chico sorprendido y arreglando su chaleco apresurado- ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Bueno, ya ves, nos hemos enterado de algunas cosas curiosas Kotetsu kun, y me preocupan un poco- puso cara de mártir y Sakura pensó que de verdad era buena actriz.

-Si puedo ayudarte con todo gusto, Ino chan, ya sabes que estar aquí… le concede privilegios a uno- sonrió con suficiencia y la rubia pensó que justo era eso lo que deseaba.

-Verás, nos enteramos que alguien llegará por la noche, Tsunade sama nos dijo que eran del País de los Pájaros, pero no sabemos quienes son- de nuevo sus pucheros, la pelirosa sentía ganas de reírse, los hombres a veces eran muy fáciles de manipular- tu… ¿tendrías algo de información sobre ello, Kotetsu kun?

Pero eso pareció no tener importancia para él.

-Ya, así que era sobre eso. No tienes de qué preocuparte Ino chan, a decir verdad no creo que sea tan importante puesto que solo se me ordenó dejar pasar sin mucho barullo a quien viniera con Lee kun y Hinata san, además de su equipo pues supongo ya saben que el equipo de Lee kun llegó ayer en la noche.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron confundidas. Se supone que eran asuntos políticos, por lo cual se debía ordenar alguna escolta, y por su puesto que eso sería importante. ¿Pero… no lo era? Ino pensó que más bien no se quería armar alboroto por lo que sea que fuera a entrar a su aldea.

-Ya veo, Kotetsu kun. Agradecemos mucho tu información, siempre no fue algo importante- le miró sonriente y el chico le regreso una sonrisa aunque un tanto boba.

-Para lo que se te ofrezca, Ino chan. Sakura chan, ¡hasta luego!- se despidió cuando ellas regresaban a la aldea.

-¿Qué piensas Ino?

-Creo Sakura, que debemos utilizar recursos mucho más directos.- sentenció la joven con un rostro bastante serio y Sakura se dio cuenta de lo serio del asunto hasta que su amiga tuvo un pergamino de invocación en la mano y la arrastraba a un callejón vació para hacer los sellos correspondientes y así dejar libre a un animal de tinta que el novio de Ino, es decir Sai, había elaborado única y exclusivamente para uso en misiones.

-Cerda nos matarán por esto, ¿estas conciente?

-Completamente frentuda, pero tiene sus ventajas ser novia de un artista- le sonrió la chica con suficiencia y rompió el sello pintado en el papel.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque ya bastante cercano a Konoha, el grupo de jóvenes compuesto por los ex Akatsukis, Naruto y los chicos de Konoha iban muchísimo más rápido de lo que había previsto. Esto se debía, en gran parte, a la increíble recuperación de Suigetsu.

-¡Hozuki san!- llamó su atención un impresionado Lee con el puño en alto- ¡La llama de la juventud arde con fuerza en usted!

-¿La qu…?-comenzó a formular una cuestión poniendo cara de no entender nada…

Y su pregunta fue interrumpida por una de las chicas miembro del equipo de Hinata. Shurei.

-Mi maestro quiere decir que es impresionante la forma en que se ha recuperado- contenía una ligera risa y su compañera pelirroja rodó los ojos- Está usted tan bien que es increíble pensar que ayer estuviera casi murié…

-¡Shurei san!- la paró Hinata un poco apenada- Esa no es forma de dirigirse a un superior.

Y una carcajada, limpia y larga, salió de la garganta de Suigetsu.

-Vamos Hinata chan, no hay por qué preocuparse, ya hay confianza, ellas me han cuidado mucho. Mizuki san es muy atenta por cierto- le guiñó un ojo descaradamente a la pelirroja que se sonrojó sobremanera y Ryuuji bufó molestó.

Y un fuerte golpe no se hizo esperar.

-¡Eres un vulgar, animal!- gritó Karin y su enfado era comparado con el del chico a quien había golpeado.

-¡Bueno tu no pararás hasta matarme, maldita arpía!

-Ahí van otra vez…-murmuró Naruto sobándose las sienes.

-Si me permite Suigetsu san, creo que ustedes terminarán casados- bromeó Shurei con su característico sentido del humor que no perdonaba a nadie.

-¡¿CASADOS?!- gritaron al unísono y Karin puso cara de espanto.

-¿T-te das cuenta de la tontería que dices, niña?- pero Shurei ni se inmutó, al contrario, siguió riendo.

-Pero es que ¡mírense!, bien dicen que 'los que se pelean se desean'- esta vez se sumaron muchas más carcajadas incluyendo la suave risa de Hinata quien no pudo fingir demencia y seguir ignorando los audaces comentarios de su alumna.

Sin embargo Karin se había sonrojado bastante y Suigetsu solo parecía fuera de lugar, aunque eso no evitó que un brillo de cinismo apareciera en sus ojos y mirara de forma lasciva a su compañera de peleas. Ella lo tomó como una burla más, una muy mala broma.

-Si nos casáramos nosotros…

-¡Nos matamos!-aseguró Karin con las mejillas encendidas y Suigetsu rió más fuerte.

-Nos matamos, sí, pero en la cama querida.-comentó el chico como si dijera la hora y sus risas no se hicieron esperar, el enfado de ella tampoco.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- gritó ella y Naruto admiró con gracia que no podría identificar su cara del cabello; tan roja se había puesto.

Todos comenzaron a intentar salir bien librados de la batalla campal a la que se enfrentaban ese par. Sasuke desapareció entre las ramas de los árboles, sabía que Karin era peligrosa enfadada; Ryuuji le siguió al igual que Juugo, solo las chicas se habían quedado atrás, Shurei riendo como posesa y Mizuki bastante enfadada. Lee admiraba el despliegue de energía que ambos tenían y no se decidía a cual apoyar.

Sin embargo Naruto también se alejó un poco y sin siquiera esperarlo Hinata estaba a su lado, igualmente intentado esquivar tanto escándalo.

-Ellos… se llevan bastante bien, ¿no crees, Naruto kun?

El rubio la miró algo sorprendido por su sincera sonrisa. A pesar de cómo se habían tornado las cosas ella seguía siendo incapaz de hacerle una grosería jamás, aunque se sabía merecedor de todos los desplantes que Hinata deseara hacerle.

Inconcientemente le devolvió una sonrisa de puro alivio y asintió. No deseaba que la poca relación que llevaban se deteriorara y que ella fuese quien había dado el primer paso le daba esperanza, no podía odiarlo si intentaba hablarle, si le miraba de esa forma y si le brindaba una sonrisa como aquella… siempre que sus ojos se encontraban. No, no podía odiarlo, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, su _'yo egoísta'_ le gritaba que lo que en verdad quería era que ella lo siguiese amando con tanta intensidad como lo había percibido el mismo día que se lo confesó.

_¡Calla idiota!, ¿cómo puedes querer eso?_-se reprochó mientras apretaba los puños y cruzaban un pequeño riachuelo.

-Y, ¿siempre ha sido así?-su tenue voz le llegó haciendo que cualquier idea se desvaneciera. La miró y ella seguía tan tranquila… siempre irradiaba una tranquilidad que se contagiaba- es decir, ¿siempre se han tratado de esa forma?

-Ehh… Alguna vez Karin me contó que ella odió a Suigetsu desde que se conocieron. Y cuando yo viajé con ellos pues… sí, prácticamente se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo. A veces no es tan agradable cuando comienzan a herirse de verdad.

Hinata pareció algo perturbada al escuchar eso, no pensaba que pudiesen llegar tan lejos.

-¡No! No, Hinata chan, no es lo que imaginas- la saco de sus dudas Naruto al verle la cara de espanto que había puesto- Ellos… no se agreden físicamente al punto de lastimarse, más bien, comienzan a herirse emocionalmente.

-Pensé que estaba alucinando cuando se me ocurrió la idea de que ellos pudieran sentir algo… así.

Naruto rió bajito, él también había pensado lo mismo.

-La verdad es que yo también lo creía alguna vez, pero Karin juraba y perjuraba que amaba a 'Sasuke kun'-imitó perfectamente la voz chillona de cuanta fémina había pronunciado ese nombre en alguna ocasión- sin embargo con las convivencia te das cuenta de cosas…

Hinata asintió en silencio y pensó en varios casos que se habían dado entre sus mismos compañeros.

-La guerra también te hace darte cuenta de muchas cosas de las que ni si quiera te habías percatado- miró de reojo cuando Suigetsu partió por la mitad un tronco que yacía en el suelo y Karin saltaba a otro árbol- Para sobrevivir tuvimos que cuidarnos unos a otros.

La Hyuuga le miraba tan intensamente que esperaba no rayar en la adoración, de verdad había anhelado ese momento con toda su alma, lo había deseado tanto que seguía sin creerse que fuera real. Todas sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, sus esperanzas que no habían muerto se vieron recompensadas.

- Karin estuvo a punto de morir por salvarme

Hinata sintió un pequeño apretón en su corazón y la imagen de ella misma interviniendo en una batalla que de antemano sabía perdida llegó a su mente. Pensó que si hubiese sido necesario morir por él lo habría hecho… y sin embargo quien lo había salvado era aquella pelirroja a quien Naruto adoraba, lo notaba, no románticamente pero aún así… hubiese querido ser ella quien había de cumplir semejante hazaña, y no por el reconocimiento de los demás.

Pensó también que si el único consuelo a tener era únicamente el que él hablara con tanto cariño de ella, habría muerto mil veces.

Las lágrimas le hicieron pestañear y agradeció que Naruto estuviera ocupado en evadir una roca de considerable tamaño.

-Konoha estará agradecida con ella de por vida, Naruto kun- habló lo más claro que pudo y con el deseo de haber dicho otras palabras quemándole la garganta.

El rubio por otro lado la miró algo decepcionado, casi hubiese matado por escuchar otra cosa, menos generalización, menos 'Konoha' y más '_ella_'.

-Konoha debería estar agradecida toda una eternidad contigo también, en todo caso.

Y ella se tocó instintivamente su hombro, como si el hierro rebosante en chakra de Pein le quemara de nuevo, tanto como le quemaba la intensa mirada de Naruto en ese momento. ¿Acaso no podía dejar las cosas por la paz en vez de atormentarla todo el tiempo?

-Yo solo estorbé Naruto kun, tú hiciste lo demás.- le corrigió con algo de despecho.

-Tu también me salvaste Hinata,- el enfado le estilizó las pupilas al grado de deformar su mirada, pero se tranquilizó al instante- no puedes estar menospreciando eso, no eso en especial.

-Solo debo ser realista y fue estúpido- aseveró la pelinegra con algo de amargura.

-Lo hiciste porque sentías que debías hacerlo, nadie puede reprocharte eso; nadie más lo hizo… esa es la diferencia.

El joven ardía en deseos de abrazarla y de verdad poder, de alguna mísera forma, transmitirle toda la gratitud que tenía para con ella, decirle algo que pudiera sacar esas tontas ideas de su cabeza. Casi podía adivinar cuánta gente le había reprochado aquel hermoso impulso, empezando por su Clan… Habían conseguido que ella misma creyera lo que hizo como una estupidez y no podía permitirlo, no él, por quién lo hizo, por quién pudo perderlo todo.

-De cualquier forma, eso ya pasó Naruto kun- sonrió de nuevo tranquila pero él no podía saber el magnánimo esfuerzo que ella ponía en sonreír de esa hipócrita manera, tan no lo sabía que le dolió la forma tan descarada en que lo había hecho, como si no importara.

-¿No te importa acaso?-preguntó con evidente molestia; su humor no era de los mejores en años y no podía controlarlo del todo.

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba. Muy al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, ella atesoraba como nadie la importancia que él mismo le daba al tema.

-De momento me gustaría ponerte al tanto de situaciones más… importantes- contestó ella como si eso fuera a borrar tanta incógnita en el cerebro del Uzumaki, quien bufó molesto.

-Sabes que habrá un momento en que tengamos que arreglar esto y que cuando llegue, no dejaré que evadas el tema como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿verdad?

Y se sintió tan patán por casi exigir algo que no había aclarado en su momento, quizá por egoísmo, quizá porque no sabía del todo qué responder, no tenía derecho… pero Naruto lo había dicho con tanta convicción que ella tuvo miedo, porque supo que no dejaría pasar ese momento y que ella se vería obligada a enfrentarse con miedos y vergüenzas que creía olvidados. Saber que nunca la había querido, que se lo dijera de frente… casi prefería quedar sin respuesta alguna aún a pesar de los años.

Y a pesar de todo aceptó, con una muda cabezada firmó su sentencia y nadie la libraría de aquello.

-Bien, porque no me parece ni el lugar ni el momento.- confirmó el joven que también moría de miedo por haber pedido aquello, ella pudo haberlo mandado a freír espárragos ahí mismo y gritarle que no tenía derecho… pero había aceptado.- Ahora… ¿puedes decirme lo que querías decirme?

La elocuencia nunca sería lo suyo por muy cara de matón que pudiera tener.

Y ella de nuevo sonrió… ¡Oh por Kami bendito! Esa sonrisa parecía arreglar cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal.

-Naruto kun eh… la principal sería ponerte al tanto de ciertas circunstancias que podrían descolocarte- él asintió confirmando que la seguía- Naruto kun, en Konoha te creen muerto.

Él había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero no había previsto que pudiera sonarle tan cruel o que le doliera tanto verlo confirmado. Y ella se dio cuenta pues mordió su labio con remordimiento, lo último que quería causarle era algún daño.

-¿T-Todos?- preguntó el rubio tratando de olvidar la opresión que sentía, de pronto también sintió un poco de vértigo.

-La gran mayoría, lo siento mucho.-cerró sus ojos con fuerza pues podía imaginar la idea del olvido y no era agradable.

De verdad eso le dolía… Entonces la mayoría no habían creído que pudiera salir vivo de eso, ¿y cómo se los reprochaba si era contra Madara con quien se iban a medir? Aún así, deseó saber si Kakashi sensei lo había olvidado, él quien los había acompañado hasta donde no pudo más; o Tsunade baa chan o… Sakura. Para él eso significaba que habían perdido la fe en sus promesas, les había jurado que regresaría aún se tardara años… por eso no permitió que llegaran noticias a Konoha desde el Myobokuzan, porque quería entrar a su Aldea con la cara bien en alto, quería ser digno del título de Hokage habiendo terminado su entrenamiento ermitaño, sabiéndose capaz de controlar al Kyuubi hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Quizá había hecho mal en no avisar nada, pero quizá también había tenido miedo de no salir con vida y defraudarlos a todos, tenía mucho miedo de haber, si quiera, otorgado a Madara una oportunidad de cumplir sus planes…

Y recordó haber estado a punto de morir sin Kyuubi en su interior, recordó la cara de desesperación de Karin y de Sasuke, recordó haber recordado a todos y cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros antes de cerrar los ojos y despertar minutos después antes la atónita mirada del último Uchiha y Juugo… y recordó también, como si reviviera la desesperación misma, el ver a Karin en brazos de un aterrado Suigetsu, mortalmente pálida, con sangre en las manos y descubrir que esa sangre provenía de su mismo cuerpo al haber restaurado el sello de Kyuubi… pero ella misma muriéndose. Sintió las lágrimas de rabia escocerle los ojos.

-Kakashi sensei… él… ¿también me creyó muerto?- Hinata le miraba con la pesadumbre grabada en la mirada, como si en vida sufriera pesadillas que no lo dejaban estar en paz.

Pero ella trató de sonreírle y transmitir un poco de tranquilidad.

-Kakashi sensei fue de los pocos que nunca te dejaron ir, Naruto kun; Tsunade sama tampoco aunque al final, hace unos meses, el dolor era tan palpable en su mirada que asumí ella creía no volver a verte jamás.

-Lo siento tanto, siento haber tardado tanto Hinata chan- y por primera vez en años cristalinas lágrimas surcaban su marcado rostro deshaciendo la fría imagen que intentaba mostrar a los demás, llorando como el niño pequeño que durante tantos años se había sentido solo.

Hinata no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza y sentir de cerca el rápido latir se su corazón apesumbrado, no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo.

-Los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai sensei siempre te mantuvieron vivo inculcando tu camino ninja Naruto kun,- a ella misma le fallaba la voz de recordar tantos años de su ausencia- nunca te dejaron ir del todo, siempre se aferraban a la idea de que algún día te volverían a ver. Fuiste un ejemplo a seguir, yo no llamaría a eso tenerte por muerto, Naruto kun.

El rubio le miró por fin, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y no por el chakra del Kyuubi, pues le había dolido tanto su egoísmo, había echo sufrir a personas… y aún así se atrevía a sentirse ofendido porque no habían creído en su palabra… y aún así deseaba con todo su corazón que esa niña de ojos blancos hubiera sido una de los pocos que creyó en él hasta el final.

-Hinata chan- habló aún temeroso; ante los blanquecinos ojos de la chica volvió a verse como un indefenso niño buscando su lugar en el mundo- tu… ¿en algún momento creíste que no iba a volver?

-No, nunca-contesto sin dudar un solo segundo, mirándole a los ojos aunque eso supusiera desnudar su alma ante él. Ya sabía que lo amaba, se lo había dicho… ¿qué más podía perder?- y siempre recé para que volvieras con bien, Naruto kun.

En ese instante mirándola directamente a la cara, ella ofreciéndole una de sus sedantes sonrisas y su característico sonrojo, se preguntó que tan estúpido podía ser para no enamorarse de ella que siempre le había dado todo aún sin saberlo.

-Hinata… gracias- casi susurró sintiendo un enorme alivio en el corazón y besándola en el dorso de una mano, no sintiéndose capaz de hacer más.

Y de pronto, como si la magia que se creaba cuando estaban juntos estuviera destinada a romperse, alguien los interrumpió.

-Hinata sama- era Ryuuji quien los miraba con inconfundible molestia; sin embargo, cuando Naruto lo miró a él, solo percibió un peligroso brillo rojizo en las pupilas antes azules. Y aún sin amedrentarse del todo continuó:- Lee sensei fue rastreado por un gato de Ino sensei, él pide que resuelvan juntos la respuesta que llevará de vuelta. Ya estamos muy cerca de la villa.

¿Ino san? Hinata se extrañó de aquella acción, suponía que pocas personas sabían que llegarían con Naruto y compañía, así que frunciendo el cejo caminó hasta donde Lee venía ya con un pergamino impreso de la información.

-Hinata chan-saludó el joven sonriendo- Ino chan nos ha preguntado que por que diablos no he llegado yo, que si tu estas bien y que por qué tanto misterio.

Naruto también puso cara de no entender nada mientras veía a una Karin muy fatigada echando miradas asesinas a Suigetsu, quien no se quedaba atrás y respiraba como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida.

-Lee kun, si Tsunade sama no les ha comunicado nada no me parece oportuno que nosotros se los digamos-su cara era de una seriedad total, Lee le había confirmado lo que ella sospechaba- Creo que es conveniente mandar como única respuesta que nos encontramos bien y que no tardamos más que un par de horas en llegar.

-Estoy de acuerdo Hinata chan- el pelinegro mostró su pulgar y una radiante sonrisa esplendorosa- ¿Podrías mandar la información, por favor?

-Claro que sí, Lee kun- sonrió la chica y después de unos sellos en un pergamino, su halcón entintado salió directo a dar ese comunicado a sus jóvenes compañeras, en Konoha.

-Buen sistema de comunicación, ¿quién lo propuso?-preguntó el rubio muy curioso reconociendo inmediatamente el estilo de Sai.

-Fue Sai sensei,- contestó la pelirroja Mizuki mientras pasaba un vaso de agua a Suigetsu.

-No es verdad, Shikamaru sensei lo propuso…

-Pero al final Sai sensei es quien lleva a cabo la técnica, él nos elabora nuestros pergaminos.

Sasuke se quedó algo impresionado, Sai era el ninja que lo había relevado en su equipo. Y ahora que tampoco estaba Naruto, ¿con quiénes trabajaba Sakura?

* * *

Para cuando la respuesta hubo llegado a manos de Ino, cerca de la torre de la Hokage, el grupo se encontraba a menos de una hora de la villa. Pero las chicas, como bien había previsto Tsunade, no se habían quedado satisfechas con tan poco.

-¿Cómo que están bien? ¿Y qué es eso de que llegan en menos de dos horas? ¡SHANAROOO! ¿Por qué no pueden ser más elocuentes?- gritó furiosa Sakura aventando el papel que Ino le había tendido.

-Porque seguramente no pueden informar nada más- opinó objetivamente la rubia pensativa- Esto es muy extraño Sakura, quizá tus presentimientos no carezcan de fundamentos.

Y tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, las dos chicas se pusieron a trabajar en algunos informes que tenían atrasados. Ambas tenían muchísimos pacientes y el trabajo de Ino era doble pues además tenía que ocuparse de su equipo. Sin embargo podría decirse que solo ayudaba a Sakura, ella sí que era médico de tiempo completo.

Justo cuando estaban atendiendo al pequeño hijo de Ayame y nieto del dueño de "Ichiraku Ramen" (se había vuelto a caer de un árbol y según su madre era tan hiperactivo como el mejor de sus clientes lo había sido), la joven mujer entró como un huracán al consultorio sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-A-Ayame san, ya terminaba con él, s-so…

-¡Sakura san!- le tomó por las manos con una cara de emoción total, cosa que descolocó mucho más a la pelirosa. Ino solo estaba de espectadora hasta que se asomó por la ventana y vio demasiado movimiento.- ¡Sakura san! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Naruto regresó!

Aquellas últimas palabras resonaron con gran estruendo dentro su cabeza, con un eco tan tremendamente fuerte que sintió dolerle cada parte del cerebro. Sintió las piernas doblársele hasta al punto de no poder sostener su cuerpo, para entonces caer en la silla que utilizaba para su escritorio

No podía ser, eso no podía ser cierto, después de tantos años… ¿él regresaba? Y de pronto una súbita emoción le subió desde el corazón hasta dolerle en la garganta y quiso llorar.

Ino no podía creerse lo que Ayame les decía pero lo que veía por la ventana no dejaba lugar a dudas. Un movimiento impresionante de gente por toda la aldea, sus azules ojos veían ninjas correr de un lado a otro, saltar de tejado en tejado, de un rápido vistazo Shikamaru le invitaba a bajar y Chouji comía patatas fritas como si el mundo se acabara. Ayame hacía ya unos minutos que se había ido con su pequeño en brazos quien le preguntaba si era cierto que su héroe ficticio había regresado.

-Sakura- pero la joven seguía con la mano sosteniéndose el pecho como si el corazón fuera a salírsele y ella la jaló tomándola por ambos hombros- ¡SAKURA! Vamos mujer, ¡No te quedes ahí!

Y reaccionando por fin, con lágrimas en los verdes ojos sin lograr derramarlas, salieron por la ventana más cercana y al muy estilo ninja, evadiendo obstáculos y tejas sueltas, se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la Aldea en la cual podían percibir desde esa distancia, había un enorme jaleo.

* * *

Naruto sabiéndose tan cerca de su preciado hogar, aquel al que había añorado por años y al que había deseado regresar algún día de su vida con toda la fuerza de su alma, corrió como si no hubiera mañana, todos le siguieron el paso y aún así pudo observar en el rostro de Sasuke una complejidad de emociones que no deseaban mostrarse.

Sin embargo los dos tenían miedo, pero se tenían aún como equipo, el rubio formó parte de Taka por algún tiempo, eran una pequeña familia y si algo salía mal todavía se tenían entre ellos, aunque le sería tan difícil renunciar a su Aldea.

Y pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que pensó, las colosales puertas de madera que separaban su Villa del bosque se hicieron visibles, tan grandes y fuertes que nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieran ser destruidas, y sin embargo las que tenía ante sus ojos eran una réplica exacta de las originales.

Lee le alcanzó, solo para dar aviso a Kotetsu y que no hicieran revuelo para dejarlos pasar sin embargo cuando Naruto traspasó el marco del enorme portón y se paró para respirar profundamente el aire del lugar que lo había visto nacer, el ninja que hacía guardia lo reconoció.

-Por Kami sama bendito…-murmuró incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, casi se le hacía imposible que a ese joven lo hubiera tratado de asustar en su primer y único examen chunnin, hacía ya tantos años- Naruto… ¡Eres Uzumaki Naruto!

Y el rubio le miró con alegría y sonriendo aunque incapaz de decir nada, y de pronto se dio cuenta que lo ultimo que había dicho el guardia había sido escuchado por quien pasara cerca de ahí.

-Naruto kun creo que…

-Lee kun ¿qué ha…?- Hinata se quedó boquiabierta ante el movimiento de gente que se le venía encima, pues aquel "Eres Uzumaki Naruto" se había expandido como pólvora ardiendo por toda Konoha.

A esos escasos minutos de haber llegado hasta la misma Hokage sabría que habían arribado a la Aldea.

-Mierda-susurró Suigetsu mordiendo con fuerza el popote de su vaso de plástico y Karin solo se acomodó los anteojos asombrada.-Chico sí… que te esperaban.

Pero Naruto se había quedado estático, con una emoción en el pecho incontenible pues todos ellos… todos los aldeanos le miraban con inmensa alegría, algunos niños gritaban de emoción por ver a quien les retrataban en cuentos, muchas chicas le miraban como si fuese el último hombre sobre la tierra y tampoco fueron las últimas en notar que no venía solo.

-Uchiha Sasuke- murmuró Kakashi quien había aparecido en lo alto de la caseta de vigilancia y de pronto se encontraba al lado del ojinegro.

-Kakashi… sensei- fueron las palabras que el Uchiha le dirigió antes de que el que fuera su maestro por años le rodeara el cuello con un brazo y le hiciera sentir tan bienvenido como todo el clamor de la multitud hacía sentir a su compañero.

Y Karin lloró por aquel a quien había amado tanto tiempo y al que por fin veía perteneciendo a un lugar, amado por una persona y sonriendo como nunca lo había visto en su vida sonreír. Quizá no fuera la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a veces mostraba Suigetsu, o incluso Naruto, pero sonreía sinceramente… y su albino compañero la abrazó. Después de todo ambos empezaban una nueva vida en un lugar desconocido.

-Parece ser que tuvo el recibimiento de un héroe- comentó un Lee emocionadísimo deseando que Gai sensei pudiera ser parte de toda esa energía.

Hinata parecía igual de conmovida al ver todo el aprecio de la Aldea por Naruto, aquello por lo cual había luchado tanto tiempo, parte de sus sueños hechos realidad. Era como si ella misma estuviera cumpliendo sus metas. Y sus alumnos pudieron darse cuenta de esa inmensa felicidad en el rostro de su sensei, ellos mismos quedaron algo bobos al presenciar tanto alboroto por una sola persona.

-Creo Lee kun, que es el recibimiento que merecía tener desde el día que vino al mundo- comentó la Hyuuga sintiéndose sumamente feliz, pensando que los padres de su querido Naruto debían estar rebosantes de felicidad estuviesen en donde estuviesen.

Naruto se sentía en una burbuja, todos lo saludaban, había personas a quienes reconocía, a sus amigos y compañeros los abrazó con entusiasmo y entonces algo los sacó de sus ensoñaciones. La voz de alguien a quien no había visto…

-¡NARUTO!- gritó la voz de su compañera de equipo mientras corría al lado de una rubia muy guapa a quien reconoció como Ino.

Kakashi deshizo el abrazo y Sasuke miró directamente a la joven que había gritado, sin embargo ella no le miró a él, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia pues solo tenía ojos para aquel a quien había llamado: _Naruto_.

-Sakura chan- se sorprendió murmurando el rubio al mismo tiempo que buscaba a Sasuke con la mirada, y mientras que las personas que lo rodeaban se hacían a un lado para darle el paso a quienes sabían la más talentosa estudiante de Tsunade sama y claro, amiga y compañera del héroe que tenían en frente.

Cuando la pelirosa estuvo a metros de él, detuvo su rápido andar hasta dar pasos muy lentos, no quería que aquello fuera un espejismo, un sueño como los que siempre tenía, no quería que él se fuera de su vida de nuevo. Entonces Ino pudo ver lo que su amiga había pasado por alto, efectivamente Naruto había llegado pero no solo, Hinata y su equipo se encontraban todavía cerca de la entrada, Lee y… Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke- susurró y el chico le miró haciéndole una cortes reverencia con la cabeza.- No es posible…_ Y Sakura ni siquiera lo notó…_

-Naruto- volvió a llamarlo como si no estuviera ahí frente a ella y solo atino a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía en ese instante de debilidad- ¿Por qué no volviste antes? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Y lloró como no recordaba hacerlo hacía mucho, desde que lo habían dado por muerto probablemente. Y él sintió una culpa enorme por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola, tan frágil como siempre la había mirado a pesar de su fuerza y la abrazó de la misma forma.

-Sakura chan, perdóname… no pude, perdóname- y de verdad se arrepentía, pero no podía hacer mucho por cambiar las cosas más que ofrecerle un futuro diferente.

Algo alejados de la escena, Karin estudiaba a Hinata en silencio, _es obvio que todavía lo quiere_, se dijo mentalmente y como mujer sintió su dolor de verlo en brazos de otra, ella no lo demostraba pero se estaba muriendo por dentro y de vedad que dolía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto?- se volvió a preguntar sin darse cuenta de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-Él sabrá Karin… el maldito tiene mucha suerte- se burló Suigetsu y de pronto dijo: ¡hey! ¡Mira! La bombón se va con un desconocido… que se parece a ella.

Karin miró a donde antes estaba Hinata y se dio cuenta que era verdad, se iba con un sujeto de larga cabellera castaña apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Esta… triste- dijo con pena.

-Está mucho más que eso Karin- dijo molesto el albino mirando con rencor a Naruto.- Espero sepa arreglarlo.

La pelirroja miro a los dos abrazados al centro de la multitud, muchos mirándoles con ternura, alcanzó a ver a una joven rubia con ropas verdes en primera fila mirando con algo de preocupación la escena y después desvió su carmín mirada a un Sasuke que ya no estaba ni remotamente feliz a como lo había visto.

-Suigetsu… creo que Hinata san no es la única despechada con esto- señaló a Naruto y a la muy, en su opinión, molesta pelirosa.

-Esto no pinta del todo bien- habló por fin Juugo quien había permanecido alejado del barullo.

-Bienvenidos sean a Konoha- les recibió sonriente la rubia a quien ahora Karin identificaba como la líder suprema de la Aldea.- Me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi oficina si no tiene inconveniente, las escenas emotivas no son del todo mi fuerte.

Luego de señalar con el pulgar a sus pupilos regreso la mirada a Sasuke quien se había acercado de a poco.

-Bienvenido a Konoha, Sasuke- le sonrió Tsunade aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia quien tanto sufrimiento le había traído a Naruto, y sin embargo ahora le veía arrepentido y por alguna extraña razón también afligido.

-Gracias Tsunade sama, la acompañamos.- dijo serio el joven dirigiéndose con respeto a la Godaime Hokage.

-¿No piensas quedarte a saludar?- soltó Suigetsu y Karin le dio un codazo que lo hizo rechistar.

-Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que atender.

Y Tsunade supo que era cierto; Kakashi les siguió de cerca y juntos caminaron hasta la torre desde la cual podía ver cada amanecer sobre la Aldea.

_-Esto…será problemático_- fue lo que pensó al analizar los rostros de todos y cada uno de sus protegidos.

* * *

Ok…no creo que me odien tanto después de todo, los dedos me ardían cada que insinuaba blasfemias xDDD así que… la verdad aligeré el contenido naru---saku xD…o eso espero T-T

Cuídense mucho y espero no les haya decepcionado el capi, si es así no duden en hacérmelo saber, LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Muchas gracias a mi Manis por editar (yooooooooooshhhh bendito cargador Manis xDDD) y a mis locas amigas por leerlo sin falta, Nee chan, Mafe chan, Sobri chaaan...SuiKa ;-) jajaja no tanto, pero hay una parte muy emotiva en él, espero la hayas sentido T___________T

Muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y para dejar comentarios, quien los deje…quien no…ojala les guste la historia por igual ^^

Matta nee!!! ^^

**RR:**

**Alex**: Agradezco mucho tu comentario y tu tiempo para leer la historia, de verdad que sí *o* Bueno, intentaré hacer esto lo más medianamente largo que pueda jajaja sinceramente no creo pasar de los 15 capítulos, no es muy largo a decir verdad pero si eres fan de los NH estaremos escribiendo muchos más (el comité de locas escritoras NaruHineras xDDD) y espero que te gusten ^^

Gracias!! ^^

***-_shinofan_-***: Hooola!!! Chaaaa T-T ya sé, creo que estoy haciendo que odien de más a Naruto pero…por fis, entiéndanme, no le puedo sacar el amor por Hinata de la manga, qué más quisiera yo de veras T-T sin embargo ya han sido 5 años de pensar en ella y cosas así, esto va para allá, no te apures ^^

Espero poner más momentos NaruHineros (sí, así se escribe, yeahhh ;·] ) de ahora en adelante para que sean felices, pero tenme paciencia, esto va algo lentito ^^ (sooo lo que en mi otro FF no hago porque Naruto va rapidísimo xDDD)

Saludos!! ^^

**Didiluna** sempai: YOSHHH!!! Aquello de la llama ardiendo nuevamente me encantó jajajajajajajajajaja joder que bueno, pero ya sabes…Naruto es demasiado aguafiestas para eso ¬¬ y Hinata…ufffa, ni se diga xD

Digamos que…la besó porque le gusta, ella de verdad le gusta y en ese momento él se encontraba bastante enojado y celoso, aunque no lo entienda, pero creo que saber que alguien ya no te quiere…y luego ella que fue la primera, pues no le cayó muy en gracia que digamos. Naruto también es egoísta a veces, ya tiene a Sasuke, solo hace falta regresar y que vea que es lo que le hace falta para ser feliz.

Waaa!! -.- etto…ya habrás leído que sucedió en cuanto a Sakura y el reencuentro y demás, no todos están muy felices xD, en fin…

Gracias sempai!! Esperando con ansias el capítulo infartante que nos tienes aguardando…joder, sigo envidiando las manos de Hinata T______T


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ^^

Cómo están todos? ^^ Espero que bien, bueno traté de apurarme, pero quizá no estuvo en la fecha prometida xDD me he bloqueado y la culpa, Kishimoto ¬¬, siempre Kishimoto… me dio mi peor regalo de cumpleaños T-T maldito chango…ojala Sasuke muera lenta y dolorosamente, lo odio tanto…pensé hacer que Naruto se transformara en Kyuubi y que se lo comiera aquí en mi FF awww TwT lo odio tanto!!! Así que después de casi 3 intentos del capítulo esto ha quedado así (denle gracias a mi beta que salvó el capi o lo hubiese borrado por tercera vez y me hubiera tardado quién sabe cuánto más T_____T odio a Kishimoto y a su estupido emo de veras x.x)

Bueno, los dejo con esto, creo que me disculparé de antemano por todo el naru saku que pueda existir (Shinofan por favor no me odies de veras!! Es necesario! T^T), pero…Kumiko sempai me entenderá, los sacrificios son necesarios, bien dice usted ^^ Esto va para NaruHina y del meloso xD así que no desesperen ^^

Creo que aquí se darán una clara idea, si no la tenían por supuesto, de por qué el título de el FF…ossshhh T^T

Matta nee!!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto_ no es mío, es de _Hinata_, y su creador _Kishimoto_ sensei ya debería dejarlo bien en claro ¬¬. _Spoilers_ del bellísimo capitulo _437_ del _manga_ de _Naruto_ y de ahí en adelante muchos spoilers de otros capis xD (Decidí incluir la "Declaración con buenas intenciones" de Sakura u.u'). Los mocosos son míos y solo por molestar (ahhh que Ryuuji bien que jode a Naruto *w* por baka ¬¬)_

Pd.: Mi intención era que hubiese algo más de NaruHina pero…no pensé alargar mucho esto, el próximo capi pretendo hacerlo casi en exclusiva de eso _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8:** Peticiones

La luna menguante iluminaba tan intensamente aquella noche que Lee se preguntó si acaso el astro deseaba guiar a alguien al emitir semejante luz en la oscuridad.

_No había brillado así desde hacía años_- se dijo el joven mientras veía la claridad en las afueras de la enorme ventana a las espaldas de su Hokage quien, cabe decir, se encontraba algo tensa, nerviosa y… desesperada.

-¿¡PERO EN DÓNDE CARAJO SE METIERON!?- gritó plantando de lleno las palmas de sus fuertes y peligrosas manos en el escritorio que tembló – ¡venían tras nosotros, joder!

Sasuke miró con aire ausente y tan frío como siempre a algún lado de la habitación; Juugo, sentado y recargado en una pared, parecía casi encantado con Tonton que había escapado de las manos de Shizune y se había posado en sus piernas mientras su legítima dueña rezaba porque su cerdito no fuera a ser cruelmente asesinado por ese enorme chico; por otro lado Karin miraba a la rubia enfadada con algo de temor y pensó que de servir a esa aldea de ahora en adelante procuraría no hacerla enfadar jamás y Suigetsu miraba a las personas en la habitación.

Pasó sus ojos intensamente violetas de Lee al equipo completo de la Hyuuga, _están todos menos Hinata chan_- observó- _no ha vuelto_, y siguió con el examen visual. Además de él estaban sus compañeros, Sasuke mucho más indiferente de lo normal, pero también faltaba Naruto y aquella chica pelirosa con la que se había encontrado. Luego miró brevemente a la joven castaña al lado de la Hokage y parecía algo nerviosa, cuando sus ojos se conectaron la chica pareció dar un saltito,_ pufff_-rió para sus adentros-_creo que nos tienen en algún mal concepto aún_, y entonces algunos minutos después de haber llegado, por fin se abrió la puerta.

-Tsunade sama, hemos llegado- anunció un serio Naruto que desconcertó tanto a Tsunade que ésta olvidó su más reciente enfado.

_¿Tsunade sama?_- pensó la mujer con algo de nostalgia, habría preferido que llegara corriendo, sonriendo como toda la vida y gritando 'Tsunade baa chan' como bien era su costumbre, y a cambio de años de espera recibía a un Naruto que no parecía ser _su_ Naruto.

-Pasen, por favor- pero al ver que solo eran el ahora muy crecido rubio y su pupila frunció el ceño- Pensé que venían con Hinata, ¿saben acaso a dónde fue?

Tsunade sabía perfectamente que no tenía una relación lo que se podría llamar 'estrecha' con sus ninjas, eran demasiados; sin embargo al pasar de los años y conviviendo más con ellos pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Sakura era como su hija y conocía de sobra sus sentimientos, sabía que ver a Naruto la había dejado fuera de combate y sabía mucho mejor que la presencia de Sasuke la dejaría mucho peor cuando reparara en ella. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente que Sakura no había tenido ojos más que para Naruto y sabía que eso había lastimado a muchas personas… aún contra todos sus pronósticos.

La sorpresa llegó cuando observó a una serena Sakura presentando sus respetos hacia ella y haciendo pequeñas reverencias con la cabeza a los presentes. Era obvio que Naruto la había puesto al tanto de lo que ella había pasado por alto a la entrada de la villa hacía ya casi una hora. Le causó algo de gracia ver la molesta mirada que le dirigía la ninja pelirroja que acompañaba a Sasuke.

_La odia…_

Quiso captar alguna señal que no cuadrara en todo aquello, pues sinceramente esperaba a una pelirosa despechada y llorona, pero la encontró. Ahí estaba. La mirada intensamente verde que su alumna le dirigía al último vástago del Clan Uchiha no le podía revelar más cosas que un profundo dolor, la añoranza de años, el duelo de haberlo sentido perdido, la conmoción de haberse propuesto olvidarlo y el debate interno que tenía el verlo de nuevo con vida justo frente a sus ojos… cuando a su lado también estaba el chico del que ella se empezaba a enamorar cuando se fue.

_No quisiera estar en sus zapatos_- pensó la rubia mirándolos con inusitada intensidad y captó la ausente mirada de Naruto - _¿qué le pasa? Seguramente algo sucedió entre ellos cuando venían para acá y por ello se tardaron._

Carraspeó un poco y solo provocó que la mirada de Sakura dejara de buscar la azabache del Uchiha, pues una vez que Sasuke la vio entrar no se molestó en mirarla tampoco.

En el interior del joven renegado se hallaba una furiosa batalla entre orgullo y ego pues aquella chica lo había ignorado de la forma más olímpica que alguien se hubiese siquiera atrevido a pensar. Y le dolió. Le dolió porque cuando se fue ella estaba enamorada de él, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él y sin embargo ahí había estado en cuanto habían llegaron, pero no para él sino para Naruto… solo para su mejor amigo Naruto… tan así que no había reparado en su presencia.

_¿Y quiere que piense si quiera que no hubo nada entre ellos?-_ se dijo molesto mientras miraba un abeto que se mecía fuertemente con el viento allá afuera en donde todo parecía iluminado casi por el mismo sol.

Había regresado para cumplir uno de sus principales objetivos, el cual era reestablecer el Clan Uchiha, pero parecía que ella ya no estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarle con eso.

Y le dio muchísima más rabia pensar en esas cosas pues jamás le había pasado por la cabeza algo parecido. No estaba en su naturaleza sufrir por amor más de lo que ya había sufrido con la pérdida de su familia, con el haber añorado a alguien… la primera persona además de Naruto que empezó a verlo por lo que era y no por lo que el apellido le daba. Y ahora ella también parecía haber dejado su mundo.

Pues bien, si así debían ser las cosas su apellido entonces estaría por encima de lo demás. No moriría hasta ver a su clan renacer aunque no fuera con la persona que alguna vez pensó lo haría.

Había muchos reinos, muchas aldeas, muchas familias… muchas mujeres. Si la felicidad de su _ex compañera_ estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, que así fuera. No sería él quien lo evitara, no tendría más importancia, eso no debía importarle, de verdad. Solo quería una vida medianamente normal como ninja hasta su muerte, formando parte de algo que lo hiciera sentir perteneciente a un hogar, como tantos años había estado con sus compañeros.

-Repito, ¿tienen idea de adonde haya ido Hinata Hyuuga?

Esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió la vista a su superior, Tsunade sería su superior de ahora en adelante y le debía respeto. O eso sería si todo salía bien.

Ryuuji chasqueó la lengua con enfado y miró asesinamente a Naruto quien le devolvió la mirada entre molesto y confundido, y por primera vez el ojiazul no pudo evitar el primer impulso que le había surgido al momento.

- ¿Entonces ella no ha venido para acá?- preguntó Naruto preocupado y Tsunade subió una ceja.

-Hinata san se dirigía a su casa acompañada de Neji, Tsunade sama, pero seguro solo fue para dejar sus cosas. No debe tardar- alegó Lee una vez vio nadie respondió, mirando a Naruto como si pidiese disculpas por algo.

La Godaime Hokage miró a una Sakura algo incómoda, a un Naruto algo más calmado mirando la puerta con súbita inquietud y a un Sasuke _muy_ apartado de su equipo. Y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar todo lo que tenía que dejar en claro de ahora en adelante para que su aldea no conmocionara con la llegada de tantos nuevos ninjas.

Ella podía darse una idea perfecta de por qué Hinata no estaba ahí y no era ni por descargar su equipaje en casa, ni por cambiarse, ni porque 'papá Hiashi' la haya llamado. No. Tsunade sabía lo que esa, en apariencia, débil niña había hecho por Naruto años atrás, muchos lo sabían de hecho y muchos la habían tachado de estúpida, sin embargo cuando eso era un hecho factible la sannin se había encontrado muchos días preguntándose si ella hubiera dado la vida por salvar a su hermanito y a su amado Dan.

La respuesta había sido que sí y pudo comprender mejor a esa solitaria y destrozada alma que cada crepúsculo sin faltar, mientras se encontrara en la aldea, se sentaba sobre el monumento a los Kages mirando siempre hacia el sol con la intención de bañarse en su luz como si tratara de reemplazar el calor dado por otra cosa… o persona.

Tsunade podía verla perfectamente desde su ventana cada tarde y sabía que aquella calidez que Hinata buscaba solo la había encontrado en una persona durante casi toda su vida y esa persona había sido dada por muerta, sin embargo ella desde el principio pareció ser la única joven en esperarlo desde que se había ido.

_Es tan tenaz como tú_,-pensó la actual líder de Konoha y sonrió con nostalgia-_ se complementarían bastante bien… Naruto._

Al final de eso soltó un suspiró y luego elevó la voz.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes tres!- Tsunade miró molesta a su pupila, a Naruto y a Sasuke- Pensé que tendrían un reencuentro algo más… emotivo –les miró con sorna- Podríamos hacer tiempo en lo que Hinata llega, tienen unos minutos. Creo que hay cosas que se pasaron por alto, ¿no es así, Sakura?

La aludida pareció enrojecer de súbito y sus inquietas manos cubiertas por los infalibles guantes negros tocaron, insistentes, el mechón rosa que sobresalía al final de su larga trenza. Ella misma se seguía preguntando por qué no lo había visto… ¿De verdad tan poco importante era ya en su vida? O ¿quizá solo no esperaba volverlo a ver nunca más?

Sus ojos verdes buscaron los negros de su ex compañero con nerviosismo y algo en su interior se volvió a resquebrajar al notar la indiferencia del chico.

_Como siempre,_-pensó dolida pero entonces se sintió estúpida al haber sido ella quien lo había ignorado primero- _pero yo no sabía… ¡no lo vi!_

_¿Y por qué no lo viste cuando él fue tu prioridad antaño?_- preguntó maliciosa una inner ofendida con tal situación.

-Sasuke- habló para sorpresa de todos no un alegre rubio, sino un sonriente chico de ojos violetas y cabello claro- ¿No saludarás a Sakura san?

Tsunade sonrió divertida al pensar que tendría bastantes cómplices secretos en aquella aventura o tratamiento de reestablecer vidas perdidas. Pero cuando el Uchiha por fin miró a la joven se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil.

-Hola… Sakura- Fría mirada, fría voz… frío saludo. Sasuke sintió bajo resguardo su orgullo infalible.

Naruto rodó los ojos y sintió los fuertes dedos de su amiga triturándole el brazo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y aunque su semblante no lo reflejaba (el sonrojo parecía haber sido una ilusión), su brazo magullado sí que sufría las consecuencias.

-Discúlpame- fue lo primero en salir de los labios de la joven ninja al sentir que sus piernas no aguantarían mucho más. Su cuerpo se inclino en una muy levísima reverencia. El teflón anti-Sasuke dejaba de funcionar y quería, no, _necesitaba_ mostrarse fuerte. Lo era y entonces ¿por qué ahora todo se venía abajo?

Sasuke la miró impasible pero le pareció curiosa la forma de demostrar la culpa que, él sabía, esa chica había sentido por excluirlo tan de repente.

-Discúlpame de verdad. Fui descortés y grosera.- sus ojos llenos de temor, ocultos bajo aquella máscara de formalidad, no querían encontrarse con los pozos inmensamente profundos de aquel joven porque ya no veía en ellos el odio y la venganza que antes se imprimía en cada mirada. Ahora no veía más que soledad y anhelo de algo que no alcanzaba a descifrar y eso acabó con cualquier caparazón que pudiera defenderla de él.

Simplemente no podía odiarlo por lo que había hecho, por el camino que había tomado. No, no podía porque a pesar de todo Sasuke era su amigo, había sido su compañero por años y lo había amado.

_¿En serio lo 'amabas'?_- regresó la molesta voz en su mente- _¿o sigues haciéndolo?_

Pensó inmediatamente en lo que Naruto le había dicho apenas unos minutos antes, casi le había asegurado que cambiaría de parecer al tener a Sasuke enfrente, pero debía ser sincera, decir lo que sentía.

Estaba tan confundida, estaba segura que Sasuke se hallaba en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón, sí, pero superado. Ella antes de haber dejado ir a Naruto había estado segura de sentir algo por él, algo más que amistad y agradecimiento. Y había recordado haber dado totalmente por perdido a Sasuke al mirarlo por última vez a los ojos, pidiéndole que regresara por Naruto, pero aquellos negros ojos solo le habían regresado odio, puro odio y una inextinguible llama que ardía de venganza.

Quizá había sido ahí cuando decidió dejarlo ir y estar en paz con su corazón olvidándolo. Pero contra todo pronóstico él había regresado con una mirada totalmente diferente.

-A mi solo, solo me llegó la noticia de que Naruto había regresado, nunca…-intento borrar las ultimas ideas en su cabeza, _¿aún lo quiero? _Sintió terror de no haber superado aquel sentimiento de ningún modo correspondido- nunca supe que venía con más… personas. Yo… no vi más que… lo que yo- _dilo_, _dilo_, _solo lo esperabas a él, a Naruto, no a Sasuke,_ rió con malicia su subconsciente- esperaba…

Naruto abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y miró la imperturbable expresión en el rostro de su amigo. No pensaba nada bueno, eso era seguro. De hecho todos los presentes tenían pensamientos nada alentadores en cuanto a ello.

_Ya no me esperaba_- fue el primer pensamiento del azabache más como la confirmación de un hecho que como una interrogante merecedora al beneficio de la duda.- _Te fuiste por años dejándola botada y ¿esperabas acaso que si quiera te recordara?_

_¿De verdad no lo esperaba? ¿A él?_- el rubio estaba incrédulo ante aquella sola idea- _Esto no puede ser cierto, ¿de verdad ya no.... lo quiere? Pensé que todo era una confusión, como la última vez…_

Y recordó instantáneamente algunas escenas que se habían dado lugar mientras ellos llegaban a la oficina de la Hokage, cómo él le había dicho a Sakura que Sasuke venía con ellos y cómo ella había reaccionado. Y después… un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

* * *

Flash Back

Ante la revelación que acababa de escuchar salir de los labios de su interlocutor quedo estática, sintió que su mente caía en un vacio o como si su cuerpo estuviera a merced de un agujero negro: atrapado y sin salida. Con una voz que se le escuchaba de lo más lejana y que casi no podía reconocer como suya se escucho preguntar desde algún lugar en su cerebro:

-¿C-Cómo? Él… él ¿en verdad volvió?- había preguntado con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de confusión y miedo- Naruto yo... no le vi ¿por qué no lo vi?

Y él había parecido realmente sorprendido ante la revelación, ciertamente no se lo esperaba

-¿De verdad no lo viste, Sakura chan? Yo solo…- Naruto se llevo una mano a la barbilla para rascársela ligeramente-. Bueno, yo, pensé que estabas muy molesta con él y por eso no le habías prestado atención, no pensé que… no creí posible que fuera en serio el hecho de que no te fijaras en su presencia.

-Yo solo supe que tú habías vuelto, Ayame me lo dijo, pero nunca menciono que venías acompañado y yo…- Sakura le miró irradiando al mismo tiempo preocupación y una tremenda sinceridad en los ojos, cosa que él supo apreciar-. Yo solo… me sentí agradecida de que volvieras Naruto, no sabes como quería que estuvieras vivo y regresaras; y es que en el fondo yo pensé que Sasuke nunca volvería, que no querría hacerlo, que él… que él ya tenía una vida lejos de aquí.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura miraron al piso, sentía que no podría sostener la mirada de su interlocutor o bien que muy pronto todo aquello que estaba manteniendo a raya se saldría de su control. Respiro fuertemente y prosiguió con su monologo

-Quizá también influyo el hecho de que ya me había hecho un idea… no consideré la posibilidad, nunca imagine verlo regresar por esa puerta…Yo solo esperaba tu regreso y cuando me dijeron que estabas muerto, Naruto yo…- sin poder controlarse por más tiempo ella comenzó a llorar con verdadero sentimiento-… solo pensé en que te estaba viendo, en que te veía una vez más… con vida. Por eso solo supe buscarte a ti…a ti y ya.

El joven atinó a abrazarla fuertemente y ella agradeció el gesto tan cálido, pero se asustó al sentir su corazón latir agitadamente al contacto, pensar que no quería separarse de él de verdad le asustaba, porque después de todo el amor de su vida _también_ había regresado, ¿o no?

Naruto no tenía manera de saberlo, pero Sakura sentía unas inmensas ganas de no saber nada más y correr con él a cualquier lado, alejarse de esa nueva realidad para la que no se sentía preparada. Quería arrancarse el corazón ahí mismo y no sentir lo que sentía, quería aclarar sus sentimientos; quería estar segura, antes de verlo a _él_ de nuevo, quería asegurarse de que lo que había llegado a sentir por Naruto siguiera intacto, porque estaba segura que él no la haría sufrir como ya una vez la había hecho sufrir Sasuke.

-Naruto… te extrañé mucho-Sakura había roto el abrazo y él pudo mirarla directamente a la cara, ésta brillaba a causa de la luz de luna que arrancaba reflejos de las saladas lágrimas que corrían por ella.

Ella se había puesto muy hermosa, la veía más madura y a la vez más frágil, quedó hipnotizado por aquella profunda mirada que parecía buscar algo en la suya, una respuesta, algo… no sabía qué, hasta que ella se acercó su rostro tan de pronto al suyo que abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después sentir aquellos suaves labios tocando los suyos.

Y Sakura había pensado en lo dicho a Ino hacia apenas un día, que no daría una oportunidad a Naruto por Hinata, _qué fácil fue decirlo-_había pensado la pelirosa con un enorme desazón en el pecho- _pero en realidad es él quien debe decidir, no yo…_

Sakura lo había besado, había hecho algo que él hubiera respondido de buena gana hacía años pero no ahora, porque ella estaba confundida, porque estaba dolida, lo sabía, sabía que le había dolido enterarse que Sasuke también había vuelto y sabía que esto era un error, tal como lo había sido aquella confesión hacía tantos años. Tan solo era producto de un corazón que se sentía profundamente atemorizado e inseguro.

Por alguna razón a Naruto le había desconcertó mucho más el estar seguro de eso y no sentirse despechado, por alguna razón sintió una corriente de energía recorrerle el cuerpo al separar a su amiga de él con suavidad y no por el contacto que habían tenido, sino más bien por haber recordado _otro_ beso y haberse estremecido sin control con aquel y no con éste.

-Sakura, esto no está bien- le había dicho y ella le había regresado una mirada llena de confusión por lo que el rubio había tratado de explicarse- No es el lugar ni el momento y tú realmente… no sé por qué lo hiciste.

-Te lo dije antes de que te fueras, te lo dije, y no me creíste- había respondido ella.

-Y yo te dije que no creía que hubieras dejado de querer a Sasuke… y sigo sin creerlo- confirmó él mirándola como pidiéndole que recapacitara.

-Fueron años de no verlo y de perder la esperanza, día con día, de verlo regresar. A cambio de ello tu siempre estuviste conmigo, -y eso era verdad, ella lo sentía, ella sabía que había sentido algo más por Naruto con el correr de los años, ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo creérselo ahora?- ¿Acaso tu eres el que ya no me quiere? ¿De verdad está mal haberme enamorado de ti?

-¿Y por qué lo haces antes de verlo a él y no después?- cuestionó razonablemente el joven ninja- ¿Podrás decirme lo mismo después de enfrentarlo? Sakura chan no te mientas, yo te quiero, sabes que sí, y siempre pensé en verte de nuevo, pero no quiero que estés confundida.

-Solo… ¿no puedes tomarlo en serio?

-Estas consciente de que si te creo, me ilusiono, te pienso segura y me dejo llevar, ¿el despechado sería yo?

Ella le miró decidida.

-Que el tiempo lo decida- dijo por toda respuesta al cuestionamiento-, igualmente estoy feliz de que estés conmigo de nuevo- sonrió muy ampliamente y Naruto admiró aquel bello gesto.

-Vale pues, vámonos, nos deben estar esperando

* * *

Él había dado por terminado el asunto pues le ponía de alguna forma nervioso ya que temía de verdad llegar a sentir todo lo que había sentido por ella y de nuevo enfrentarse a un rechazo por causa de Sasuke, aunque ella se lo dijera… no podía creerlo y con las reacciones que Sakura estaba teniendo mucho menos.

_Sakura…a eso le llamo yo sinceridad no requerida-_ se dijo la Godaime Hokage con pesar. Sin embargo tampoco parecía salir de su estupefacción.

_Sakura chan_- Lee de pronto sintió un pesado ambiente a su alrededor, como pesar, como pena ajena… como si a él le hubiesen dicho aquello y se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de una 'falsa declaración de amor' que le había sorprendido sobremanera y la cual había llegado justo antes de despedirse por años de aquellos jóvenes- _Expresar tus sentimientos no es lo tuyo…_

_¡Ja! ¡A ver que haces con eso, idiota!_- Ryuuji miró con una soberbia satisfacción a Naruto que no cabía en su asombro.

Él bien sabía que había pasado entre su maestra y ese, en su opinión, desgraciado aprovechado el día que Hinata fue a curarlo cerca del arroyo.

Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras como si las hubiera grabado: _'¡No solo es tu alumno!... me pudre como te mira', 'No sabes lo que dices, vámonos por favor-_ había pedido ella- _es suficiente', 'No, no lo es'_…y casi sin temor a equivocarse (aunque prefería mil veces eso), Ryuuji sabía que después de aquello, aquel maldito rubio la había besado… y los latidos del desbocado corazón de su mentora le taladraban los oídos aún ahora dejándole bien en claro lo aquel beso había movido en la Hyuuga.

Ahogó un gruñido de rabia al recordar aquello que prefería no haber escuchado.

_¡Kami sama!-_ se tragó una mueca Shurei y algo amargo se sintió en la boca. Una súbita tristeza le invadió en nombre de su maestra- _Esto… será peor que una película dramática de amor._

La pelirroja Mizuki sabía que no se había equivocado en cuanto a ese grupo de sujetos. Solo llevarían problemas… y ahí estaban los primeros de la lista. No quería presenciarlo si quiera.

_Es una estúpida_- pensó con rencor la otra pelirroja presente acomodando sus gafas y masajeando sus sienes pensando que no podía escuchar nada más idiota aquella noche.

_Mal manejo de palabras, amiga_- pensaba por otro lado Suigetsu.

_Esto no puede ponerse más incómodo-_ era la idea de Juugo que sobaba la rosada panza de Tonton. Al menos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a una serena pelinegra solo algo sonrojada porque se sabía esperada en esa sala ya hacía unos minutos.- _Me equivoqué…_

-Tsunade sama- rompió aquella atmósfera tan pesada la joven con una apreciable vergüenza por saberse impuntual y además, sin razón. Una reverencia muy pronunciada fue su forma de disculparse, pero Tsunade sabía que sí tenía una razón bien válida, sus tristes ojos la delataban a su apreciación, pero tampoco era tan importante como para faltar a sus obligaciones.

_Lo que menos necesita esa pobre niña es un regaño ahora, Tsunade- _a la rubia le pareció escuchar la condescendiente voz de su fallecido amigo Jiraiya y suspiró.

Y tenía razón. Esa noche, si es que se ponía exigente, cinco personas sin más irían a dar a la cárcel con los castigos más fuertes o, si no corrían con tanta suerte, directo a la pena de muerte.

Sabía que lo que sobraría a los buitres del consejo de ancianos serían razones para matarlos a todos ellos, Naruto incluido y eso no lo iba a permitir así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

_Me lo regresaste con vida, Kami sama, no serán ellos quienes me lo vuelvan a arrebatar_- miró con una sólida determinación a aquel cambiado muchacho.

-Pasa Hinata, nos diste tiempo para cruzar algunas palabras- agregó la rubia que de verdad sentía ablandarse con el paso de los años.- No hay nada que disculpar, era necesario.

Pero Hinata notaba ahí dentro un ambiente bastante cargado y no quiso saber que había pasado ahí exactamente, pero la insistente y triste mirada que su amiga pelirosa dirigía a un inexpresivo Uchiha le daba una idea.

_Y a pesar de todo viene de nuevo a sufrir_- pensó con tristeza la joven Hyuuga al dar por hecho que si Naruto alguna vez regresaba, lucharía con su vida por ganarse el corazón de Sakura. Y él había regresado, con Sasuke a cuestas además, lo cual significaba su lucha perdida de antemano.

_¿Pero y si Sakura 'ya' le corresponde?-_ le preguntó una vocecita de dudosa procedencia, lo cual hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

-Hinata chan, ¿en dónde te habías metido?- preguntó con tono molesto Naruto al descubrirse preocupado por ella, sin embargo para Hinata eso no fue más que un reproche.

La Hyuuga se sintió muy mal de que él le viniera con eso, precisamente él y no otro, ni si quiera la Hokage misma. Y se molestó, se sintió de verdad furiosa y ofendida y herida y todo aquello aumentó cuando fijó su blanca mirada en la mano de Sakura apoyada con fuerza en el brazo de Naruto. Sintió sus sentimientos a flor de piel, fuera de control… no podría con ello.

El rubio sintió aquella nada amable mirada por parte de ella y se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello de la forma en que lo había hecho. Además el no era nadie para preguntarle cosas así, obviamente ella se sentiría molesta por eso.

-Basta Naruto,- paró la líder de Konoha con exasperación, _estos niños no hacen más que meter la pata, Jiraiya ¡ayúdame con tu ahijado por Kami bendito!,_ pensó con enfado- Están aquí todos los implicados en esta 'improvisada' misión, tanto mis ninjas que la cumplieron como los 'objetivos' a cazar en ella.

La dura mirada de la ninja pasaba lentamente por todos y se detuvo en el grupo de cinco renegados más al extremo. Todos los jóvenes la miraban con atención, Juugo se había levantado del improvisado y duro asiento de concreto para mirarle con respeto.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto- llamó la atención de los jóvenes- Ustedes son considerados ninjas renegados de nuestra aldea. Sasuke, tu mismo fuiste uno de nuestros más peligrosos y declarados enemigos.

El Uchiha asintió con lentitud.

-Hoy les hemos abierto las puertas de Konoha porque a pesar de todo sigue siendo su hogar y porque al final de todo lucharon por protegerla y no por destruirla.

Tantos los pétreos y negros ojos de Sasuke como los gélidos y azules de Naruto miraban como si su vida dependiera de poner atención, no sabían que se venía y aquellas palabras no se las esperaban. Ellos más bien se habían resignado a alguna condena, lo que fuera, pero…

-Les he permitido regresar porque sé que querían hacerlo. Les estamos infinitamente agradecidos por luchar contra nuestros peores enemigos aún poniendo su vida en riesgo, aún peleando por una causa que probablemente no les pertenecía- esta vez se dirigió a los demás integrantes de Taka, quienes se pusieron un poco nerviosos- Y por eso quiero que me digan qué es lo que buscan aquí y si está en mis manos con gusto se los concederé. Quizá me equivoque mucho y quedarse no es lo que desean…

Naruto sintió terror ante la sola idea de pensar en alejarse de nuevo de ahí.

-¡NO! ¡Tsunade sama! Nosotros…-su mirada fue triste y sus manos se retorcían, le costaba pedir aquello pues no se sentía merecedor siquiera.

-Queremos regresar Hokage sama,-pidió Sasuke con una reverencia- por favor.

Sus compañeros imitaron el gesto aunque ellos aún no habían pedido nada, pero no hizo falta.

-Y si no es mucho pedir, Tsunade sama, me gustaría que aceptara a nuestros compañeros como ninjas de Konoha.- Naruto lo había pedido por ellos.

-Hokage sama-habló Karin mirándola a los ojos y pidiéndole el favor más grande que le hubiese pedido a alguien, quizá solo a excepción de aquella vez que por primera ocasión había rezado a alguna fuerza superior que le permitiera restaurar el sello de Naruto- Nos honraría si usted aceptara nuestra petición de pertenecer a Konoha como ninjas, brindándole nuestros conocimientos y habilidades, teniendo nuestra lealtad hacia su villa y su gente, sirviendo a ellos para protegerlos y ayudarlos cuando haga falta.

La rubia los miró conmovida pues las palabras de la chica pelirroja le habían parecido muy sinceras y si no se equivocaba mucho, esos ninjas tenían un especial talento pues a cada uno de ellos se les había reclutado para Orochimaru.

Todavía tenía a algunas momias a las cuales enfrentarse para ese tipo de decisiones, pero sin el tirano de Danzou poniendo trabas por todo sería mucho más fácil, y mucho más fácil aún teniendo el apoyo de ninjas reconocidos como Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka y Hiashi Hyuuga, la más nueva adquisición.

Sakura miró con algo de recelo a los jóvenes, sobre todo a ella, la pelirroja único miembro femenino en Taka…y Karin le regreso la misma dosis de mal miramiento.

Esa kunoichi…esa niña de cabello rosa era quien volvía a ser la compañera de _sus_ compañeros, de aquellos con los que vivió y con los que casi murió durante años.

Ella era Sakura Haruno, la que le había arrebatado el amor y las miradas de Sasuke sin siquiera conocerla, la que tendría preferencia ante Naruto sobre ella misma que se había convertido en su confidente en años recientes. Ella, Sakura era la que venía a llenar un hueco en el alma de ambos que ella sabía vacíos.

Y ella, Karin, saldría sobrando nuevamente solo sirviendo a un nuevo propósito que era el de poner su vida y lealtad al servicio de Konoha.

Sola, otra vez.

Suigetsu fue el único que pudo distinguir aquella mirada llena de odio y resentimiento hacia la joven ninja de Konoha por parte de Karin y la comprendía en parte, porque habiendo sido la única mujer en su grupo fue un apoyo importante en la vida de los cuatro; los sostuvo cuando ellos sentían caer, los escuchó cuando querían gritar, los cuidó cuando estaban al filo de la muerte y los entendió al borde de la locura.

Ella había sido la más fuerte de los cuatro, la que más había aguantado y ahora se sentía desplazada en la vida de dos de sus compañeros: uno al que llegó a querer como a un hermano y al otro que amó como hombre, porque ciertamente a la vida de ellos había vuelto aquella niña que nunca había salido de sus pensamientos en los años que estuvieron fuera de Konoha.

Y Suigetsu de verdad la entendió y hubiera querido dar algo a cambio de no verla sentirse así. Él mismo sentía algo de molestia por no poder evitarlo pero ¿de qué servía hacerle al idiota?, si bien sabía que una de las cosas que más le incomodaban de aquello era verla sufrir por saberse imposiblemente correspondida por Sasuke ahora que él había regresado a los brazos de quien había añorado por años.

_Si tan solo él no fuera tan idiota_- pensó mirándola con angustia- _o si tan solo tú me vieras. _

Observó con impotencia la fuerza con la que se cerraban los puños de la pelirroja y pensó que en vez de hacerse el sufrido debía poner más empeño las cosas que hacía, luchar por lo que quería.

Total, si ella al final no quería él… en realidad no sabría que haría en tal caso pero no estaba esa opción a elegir, era todo o todo.

Mizuki miró con aprehensión aquella serie de escenas que pasaban frente a sus ojos, no veía que pintaban ellos ahí, pero observó a Suigetsu y supo que muchas cosas pasarían.

_Entonces él la abrazará o le tomará la mano, y la bomba estallará…_-fue lo que pensó al observar tanta ansiedad en aquellos ojos violetas.

Tsunade seguía considerando los pros y los contras de todo aquello y pensó que no sería tan malo…

_Unos cuantos hijos más_- pensó con sorna y sonrió socarronamente.

Karin vio aquella extraña sonrisa en la mujer rubia frente a ella y no sabía que planeaba, no se había dado cuenta de la posición de sus manos hasta que, con mucha sorpresa, sintió una ajena y cálida mano envolviendo una de las suyas, relajando el gesto, entrelazando los largos y ásperos dedos de Suigetsu con los suyos.

Turbada miró de reojo al joven que seguía mirando al frente con una cínica sonrisa en los labios pero que al mismo tiempo apretaba con una increíble calidez su mano. Sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y algo le quemó las entrañas. Pero aquello hizo que toda la angustia e inseguridad se fueran, todo por ese contacto.

_No, no me puede estar pasando esto…no, Kami sama, ¿por qué?-_ pensó angustiada, ella no servía para enamorarse de alguien, siempre salía mal.- _Además él…solo, es…amistad. Sí, el me odia, no me soporta, solo soy su amiga._

Trató de convencerse así misma pues toda su relación se basaba en maltratos y malas palabras, no podía pasar esto de la noche a la mañana.

-No puedo darles una respuesta ahora- dijo Tsunade- pues debo consultarlo con el Consejo de la Aldea pero mañana les tendré una contestación. Por el momento espero entiendan les tendré vigilados por un escuadrón ANBU, dándoles su espacio en el lugar que decidan quedarse.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Quisiera pedirle Tsunade sama, ¿podría quedarme en mi…casa?- preguntó el Uchiha sintiendo tan extraña aquella palabra aplicada a su persona.

-Si tú así lo concedes, es tu casa.

-¿Hay algún hotel en el que podam…?

-¿De qué hablas Suigetsu?-Sasuke le miró impasiblemente y el chico sudo en frío, con ese condenado humor era mejor no jugar- Se quedan en mi casa. Todos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero quedarme contigo, teme?- Naruto fue el primero en replicar y el Uchiha rodó sus ojos.

-Es lo suficientemente grande, solo pensé en ello.

-¡Ahhh!-suspiró teatralmente el rubio mirándole con sarcasmo- Sasuke no quiere dormir solo…

_Pero con ellos regresa a ser el de antes_-observó la nieta del primer Hokage.

El aludido solo le dedicó una mirada asesina y Karin se sonrojó violentamente, pues era la única mujer en el grupo y no quería que se malentendieran las cosas. Al sentir la calculadora mirada de Suigetsu sobre ella reafirmó la idea, pero no supo muy bien por qué, ¿acaso le interesaba lo que él pudiera pensar?

-¡Eres un idiota, zorro estúpido!- gritó logrando asestarle un buen coscorrón al aludido, sus mejillas brillaban, odiaba sentirse así y buscó golpearlo de nuevo, pero no pudo.

Naruto sonrió divertido de pronto y se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que los demás no escucharan; Juugo discutía con Sasuke los términos de su estancia en la mansión Uchiha, pero Suigetsu ponía mucha atención así que tuvo precaución.

-Para pegarme necesitas dos manos, Karin, con una ocupada-y señaló justo la mano con la que ella tomaba la de Suigetsu- nunca podrás hacerlo.

-Maldito Naruto- rezongó ella tragándose el coraje y sintiendo la cara hervirle de vergüenza.

Pero Naruto pronto dejó de ponerles atención a ellos pues Tsunade lo había atrapado en un discreto abrazo y él se sintió por segunda vez en casa, bien recibido por alguien que lo apreciaba de verdad.

-Tardaste mucho, Naruto- le dijo ella cuando lo soltó y lo miró ligeramente apenado- Todos te esperábamos.

-Según escuché muchos me daban por muerto, Tsunade sama, pero…agradezco que confiara tanto en mi.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-se sorprendió de que él supiera cuanto lo habían esperado- Aunque sí, es verdad eso, no muchos tienen tanta paciencia…pero otros esperaron por ti sin dudar que algún día llegarías.

A la mente del rubio llegó la imagen de Sakura quien lucía apenada por aquel comentario. Ella sabía que no había sido una de esas personas.

-Por cierto, deja de llamarme así Naruto baka- bromeo la Hokage y él se sorprendió.- Siento que no eres tu.

-Es que, Tsunade sama, ¿quién las entiende?- reprochó.

-Vamos, a casa, a todos gracias por cumplir la misión con indudable éxito. Hinata, Lee, mañana vengan por su pago por favor. Shizune por favor, manda llamar al escuadrón número 4 para la custodia de los chicos, cuanto antes.

Los jóvenes asintieron y Hinata despidió a sus alumnos quedando con ellos al día siguiente para recibir su paga. Shizune corrió para llevar el recado.

-Nos vamos dobe- anunció Sasuke con sus compañeros siguiéndole de cerca.

-Abajo los esperarán, Sasuke, por favor- el joven asintió a la Hokage y ella despareció por la puerta.

-Los alcanzo, necesito…- miro a Sakura a su lado- Sakura ¿podrías acompañarlos, por favor?

Ella pareció palidecer pero Lee se propuso acompañarlos y ella agradeció.

-¡Vamos Sasuke kun!-animó el joven del spandex verde con ánimo- ¡Seguro querrán festejar!

Y con una mirada de 'no te tardes' por parte de Karin todos desaparecieron de ahí, cuando buscó a Hinata ella ya no se encontraba en la oficina.

-Maldición, se fue…- se reprochó el joven y de nuevo Tsunade se encontraba en su escritorio.

-La encontrarás allá afuera- señaló la rubia por la ventana- siempre está ahí cuando puede, no dudo que sea la excepción.

Naruto pareció confundido y Tsunade rió débilmente.

-Sé que tienen cosas que aclarar. Solo…ya has hablado con Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Algo así, ella parece…confundida.

-Le es muy complicado, Naruto. Pero te extrañó.

-Y yo a ella.

-Pero…

-No estoy seguro de lo que siento-contestó algo adusto.

-Te has vuelto muy frío, Naruto.

Él sonrió condescendiente, sería muy difícil volver a ser como antes.

-Me voy, Tsunade sama.

Ella asintió pero lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Eh, Naruto…me preguntaba si, ¿tu sueño sigue siendo el mismo?

Primero él pensó que no tenía idea de a qué sueño se refería, pero pronto lo recordó y le pareció lejano aquel deseo, no creía posible que pudiera ser aceptado ahora.

-No creo que me acepten tan fácil, soy un renegado.

-Si a ti te importa, es lo único que cuenta. Serías un excelente Hokage, Naruto. No hay promesa que no hayas cumplido, la gente confiaría en ti.

Él sonrió para sus adentros, sería maravilloso poder cumplir aquel sueño, pero no quería ilusionarse mucho.

-Piénsalo, es tu decisión a fin de cuentas. Buenas noches Naruto.

La rubia le sonrió sincera y él salió por la ventana asombrado al reparar en la claridad que había a pesar de lo tarde que era.

* * *

Ya, ya sé, quieren matarme, yo misma estoy al borde del suicidio, pero habrá un pequeño capítulo dedicado al NaruHina que parece no poder aparecer antes carajo ¬¬ y me molesta, no saben cuanto, este capítulo me costó…muchas palabras de serenidad y un buen "NO BORRES NADA HASTA QUE LO HAYA LEIDO!" de mi beta, xDD así que le debo mucho esta vez, es decir mucho más que de costumbre ^^.

Gracias a mis preciosas amigas escritoras por seguir con esto aguardando pacientemente lo que viene, espero sea de su agrado.

Armen san, puede golpearme, Shinofan el próximo capi se lo dedicaré especialmente a usted ya que tendrá mucho más contenido NaruHina.

Gracias!!! A todos!!! ^^

Pd.: a quien siga el manga sabe a que me refiero cuando hablo de una tremenda depresión por mi amada Karin chan TwT Sasuke y Kishimoto merecen arder en el 9no infierno de por vida!!! T______________T

RR:

***-_shinofan_-*: **Oh mi querida Shinofan!!! T_T la verdad es que lloré por lo que has dicho de veras, te pido mil disculpas pero muchas más disculpas por lo que vendrá, creo que terminaras queriendo matarme x.x pero el próximo capi…NaruHina…y espero les guste porque me inspiraré en un bellísimo fan art que encontré el otro día *w* awww *o*, una escena que pareció salir directamente de eclipse de Stephanie Meyer (sí, me leí eso ¬¬), si lo leyeron verán cual es xDDD

Gomenasai T^T de veras T^T trataré que esto pase rápido, peor no prometo nada T^T sé que es una tortura, mis dedos amenazaron con caerse varias veces TwT , peor mil gracias por leer

**Hyuuga:** Muchísimas gracias por leer!!! Jajaja que bueno que te ha gustado pue,s y que te guste lo que viene también ^^

Matta nee!!

**Hinatalabella:** Aca esta la conti pues, disfrútala…bueno, no tanto porque es una aberración T_T pero es de transición xD ^^

Gracias por leer!!! .

**Onigan: **WAAA!!! Gracias por leer de verdad!! Y comentar!!! Peor no se apure, esto va para allá, de verdad, debo tragarme los amargos pasajes del naru saku oshhhh . pero ya vamos a intentar salir de eso, al menos Naruto ya no…correspondió, ne? *o*

Nos leemos pronto!!! GRACIAS!!!

**Didiluna sempai: **OSHHH!!! Leeré eso jajajajajajajaja seguro esta buena pues ^^

Y sí, ya viste que hasta Sakura se sorprende ¬¬ baka ¬¬ xDDD demo, bueno, espero esto acabe pronto porque…oshhhhhh .

Y sí, esta vez Hinata sufre, dios espero no siga así …me siento tan hipócrita esperando cosas que sé no voy a escribir ¬¬

GRACIAS SEMPAI!!!

**Naru-fan AVD:** Jajajajajajajaja no creo mandarla a Siberia pero algo haré con ella, no es la mala del cuento, solo que…todos estan hasta el soberano copete de confusiones y bueno, solo Sasuke será el más claro al actuar…con fines ocultos, pero lo hará ^^

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer!! Es genial!!! GRACIAS!!!

**Hinataxlia: **Owww!!! T_T gomene!!! Siento haber tardado tanto! De veras! Pero ya explique que…joder, maldito mangaka loco ¬¬ T_T

En fin, espero que te guste mucho, gracias por leer y comentar ^^ WAAAA!!! Es maravilloso *o*

**Emuma sobri chan**: Joder…no quiero imaginar al objeto u persona que haya tenido la mala suerte de estar a tu lado mientras leias este capi T^T awww….me asqueé un poco T^T MIL DISCULPAS!!!

Yo sé, Hinata chan tiene los derechos reservados, ya sabes, y de ahora en adelante, SUIKAAAAA!!!! En honor a nuestra preciosísima Karin chan ^^ OSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

GRACIAS SOBRI CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! TE AMOOOOOOO!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa!! Ahora sí, esto estuvo rápido y observen que nadie interviene xDDD jajajaja espero haber cumplido, lo de la escena tipo eclipse tendrá que esperar. Había mucho que explicar, y Hinata fue la primera en saberlo ^^ oshhhhh!!! Jajajaja

Muchas gracias por leer esto y por comentar a quienes lo hacen, los que no con su sola lectura me hacen feliz, en serio!!! ^o^

Gracias a mis chicas NaruHina por su apoyo y sus palabras de ánimo; gracias a mi hermana que me ayuda a solucionar burradas xDDD jajajaja LAS QUIEROOOOOOOO!!!

Esto va para Shinofan que seguro ya me odia, pero esto es un NaruHina y así va a terminar *o* oshhhhhhh!!!! Espero te guste, y gracias por todo tu apoyo ^^

**Disclaimer**: Naruto_ no es mío, es de _Hinata_, y su creador _Kishimoto_ sensei ya debería dejarlo bien en claro ¬¬. _Spoilers_ del bellísimo capitulo _437_ del _manga_ de _Naruto_ y de ahí en adelante muchos spoilers de otros capis xD. Los mocosos son míos y solo por molestar (ahhh que Ryuuji bien que jode a Naruto *w* por baka _

**Capítulo 9:** Relatos

El aire frío por la hora le golpeó en el rostro agradeciendo así llevar la capa, o moriría de frío. Y una pregunta le asaltó.

¿De verdad sabía llegar al barrio Uchiha? Era un estúpido, no, no lo sabía.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente sintiendo su falta de atención y su mirada se dirigió casi inmediatamente al monumento erigido a los Hokages. Hacía años que no lo veía y seguía tan enorme y majestuoso como lo recordaba; la intensa luz de la luna iluminaba todo con detalle, todo, hasta…

Algo que no debería estar ahí.

Aguzó su, ya de por sí privilegiada, vista y puso atención a algo que sobre salía por encima de las cabezas de aquellos personajes históricos. Parecía una persona, claramente se recortaba en la claridad la silueta de alguien y enseguida vinieron a su mente las palabras de Tsunade minutos antes: _'La encontrarás allá afuera- _había señalado la rubia por la ventana_- siempre está ahí cuando puede, no dudo que sea la excepción.'_

¿Era Hinata? Y si así era, ¿qué hacía ahí a esas horas?

Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día ya no sabía si ir a buscarla era buena idea, pues ¿qué le diría? Sabía que tampoco era el momento de hablar las cosas, solo la incomodaría…pero deseaba verla, y ese súbito deseo le hizo temblar no supo de qué. Quizá de miedo, o de confusión o… algo, solo estaba seguro de que esa niña se le había colado al cerebro desde hacía años y no hizo más que empeorar desde que la había besado.

¡Al diablo!

Librando unos cuantos tejados llegó lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta sentarse a su lado; ella no se había movido así que dudaba que le hubiera sentido si quiera.

-Hinata chan- le llamó en voz baja y no se equivocó, pues la joven dio un pequeño respingo y le miró con sorpresa- ¡Oh disculpa si te asusté no era mi intención!

Ella le miró con una mirada mezcla de alivio y temor. No lo había esperado si quiera, no imaginaba que él la buscara, nunca pensó que eso pudiera ocurrir y le daba miedo pues no se sentía preparada para lo que venía, solo podía buscarla para dejar las cosas en claro y decirle tal vez algún: 'Lo siento Hinata chan, no puedo corresponderte pues estoy enamorado de alguien más…' y eso ella ya lo sabía, así que no tenía ánimos de escucharlo de su propia voz, no después de tantos años… No, no estaba lista y no lo estaría nunca.

-No te preocupes Naruto kun- trató de sonreír la joven mirando hacia el bosque que se extendía más allá de la aldea.-Solo miraba la luna.

_Mentirosa_- se regañó interiormente, nada menos cierto.

Ella estaba ahí por costumbre pensando cosas, era su lugar cuando escapaba del mundo y quería encontrar refugio en el recuerdo… de él. Sin embargo esa noche solo había acudido para, irónicamente, sacárselo de la cabeza.

_Hinata, vas a llorar otra vez_- se dijo cerrando los ojos.

Naruto en cambio la miró de reojo y pudo percibir en sus gestos algo de angustia.

_¿Tanto le molesta mi presencia?-_ su ceño se tornó preocupado y molesto a la vez.

-Puedo irme si quieres- propuso con su voz como ausente y decidida, no sería él quien la incomodara, ella no lo merecía, pero una baja y calmada voz se lo impidió, de hecho había creído sentir un sueva tacto tocando, por milésimas de segundo, la fría mano que él tenía apoyada en la dura piedra.

-No, Naruto kun… no es necesario, tienes más derecho que yo a estar sentado aquí, sobre el monumento a tu padre.

Era verdad. En ese monumento se encontraba tallada en piedra la cara de su propio padre y sintió un nuevo cariño hacia ese lugar. Pensar que antaño pintarrajeaba aquel pedazo de historia.

Rió un poco y pudo captar la mirada que Hinata le dirigía, lucía más apenada que nunca.

-L-Lo siento Naruto kun, yo… no debería hablar de eso.

-Tranquila-rió otro poco- Solo recordé que cuando tenía 6 años estas carotas me parecían más atractivas si les pintaba espirales y otros detalles en colores. Son… algo pálidas.

Para su sorpresa la melódica risa de Hinata se unió a la suya y se dio cuenta que sin algún otro sonido que la eclipsara, ésta sonaba realmente linda. Se la quedó mirando como idiota y a punto de ser pillado miro a otra parte, preguntando lo primero que venía a su mente.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí?- la chica pareció turbada de nuevo- Es decir, pareces bastante cómoda aquí, no a muchas chicas les gustan las alturas y tu… estas realmente tranquila; yo solo me sentía así cuando estaba en un lugar que me gustara frecuentar, en donde el mundo desaparecía para mi.

La joven pareció no tener alguna respuesta pero en realidad solo no quería dar la real, le parecía bastante incómodo y cursi explicar algo así a él precisamente, no quería más motivos de burla.

-Puedo ver todo desde aquí, ahora mismo el cielo se ve bastante limpio… y la luna es hermosa.

El chico miró directamente a la enorme luna menguante y se dio cuenta de la magnificencia de aquel astro. Pero su lengua le jugó otra mala pasada al estar acostumbrado a hablar solo mucho tiempo.

-De ese color son tus ojos, Hinata.

La Hyuuga sintió su cara arder y esta vez sí que deseo con toda el alma salir corriendo de ahí, quizá no había sido tan buena idea. Él sin embargo no se dio mucha cuenta de aquello, seguía conservando aquel espíritu impulsivo aunque hubiese aprendido a dominarlo bastante bien. Por alguna extraña situación esa niña lograba hacer que todo el raciocinio del mundo valiera para nada.

-¿A qué fuiste a tu casa esta tarde?, cuando seguimos a Tsunade baa chan ya no estabas.

Hinata se preguntaba por qué el joven llamaba de esa forma a Tsunade cuando no estaba presente, si unos minutos atrás se dirigía a ella con respeto. Sin embargo aquello también fue inconciente. Era como si Naruto se supiera libre de toda atadura al lado de esa persona que irradiaba tanta tranquilidad y se olvidara de todo protocolo y la fría personalidad que había adquirido con los años.

-Yo… yo…- No, definitivamente tampoco podría decirle que se había ido porque su estúpido corazón había quedado hecho menos que ceniza al verlo con Sakura, ignorando todo lo demás, llorando cual niña de primaria.

-Tu papá… quiero decir- se sentía un entrometido- él… ¿sigue maltratándote?

Ella le miró con alarma y Naruto se disculpó.

-No, no, ¡discúlpame!- el chico acarició la notoria cicatriz de su mentón en un acto inconciente y rectificó- Quiero decir que, si el sigue igual de estricto. Quizá te mandó a llamar y debías ir urgente.

Ella sonrió débilmente, a pesar de todo Naruto se preocupaba por ella y recordaba uno de sus mayores males hasta el día en que se había ido.

-Sí. Neji nii san me dio un recado- _mentirosa_- Debía ir rápido, estuve fuera casi una semana… y necesitaban mi presencia.

-¡Oh vaya!-lucía impresionado- ¿Asuntos privados o… puedes contármelos?

Ella no lo recordaba tan chismoso pero su cómico gesto de curiosidad le enterneció y pensó que aquel frío Naruto volvía a perderse en las inmensidades del bosque en donde le había visto aparecer tras años de ausencia hacia unos pocos días. El Naruto que se encontraba a su lado era el mismo al que recordaba cada día desde que se había ido.

-Privados, Naruto kun- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sintió un egoísta impulso de querer saber más de la vida de Naruto en aquellos años.

Él lució algo contrariado pero entendió el punto y ella sintió quizá fuera su oportunidad.

-Pero… puedo contarte si…- se sintió tan atrevida, pero había algo diferente. Ella sabía que había cambiado, tenía más fuerza de voluntad y de confianza, podía hacer eso. Si bien no serían nada más que amigos pues… que la amistad comenzara bien- Si tú me cuentas como te hiciste esa cicatriz.

El joven se extrañó mucho más y volvió a tocarse la barbilla como si no tuviera nada de interesante. La miró con duda.

-Yo te pido que me cuentes quizá una técnica súper secreta de los Hyuuga y tu… ¿solo quieres saber cómo me hice esto?- señaló la marca con desgana y un gesto de aburrimiento, sin embargo la chica rió otro poco.

Los nervios habían desaparecido para los dos.

-Si fuera una técnica súper secreta no te enterarías, y mucho menos sabrías que no te lo dije- ella rió más y Naruto pudo observar una seguridad y ligereza en aquella voz que pensó no escucharía estando así. Una prueba más de que ella no sentía lo mismo, quizá… hubiera muerto de nervios años atrás en vez de hablar con él como si fueran mejores amigos desde la infancia.

-Tú no puedes tener cicatrices porque el chakra de Kyuubi cura cualquier daño en tu cuerpo, Naruto kun. Sakura san y Tsunade sama algún día me lo contaron- se sinceró ella y el joven pareció algo contento de que fuera tan observadora.

_Quizá ella…_

Y pronto cayó en cuenta de que era obvio que ella sabía de la existencia del zorro en su interior, nunca se lo había planteado de esa manera. ¿Hacía cuanto? ¿Cuando ellos se habían dejado de ver? O… ¿antes? Y si era así ella… ¿aún en esas circunstancias se había atrevido a salvarle la vida?

-Exactamente… ¿hace cuánto sabes eso, Hinata chan?- él parecía serio y ella supuso que era un tema delicado para hablar. Se arrepintió de pronto y sus índices volvieron a juntarse para mostrar un gesto que ella odiaba con su alma.

Naruto en tanto pensaba que de ser así, no le extrañaría que ella no le quisiera más, seguía siendo un monstruo.

-Etto… Lo siento Naruto kun, de eso… hace muchos años- se arrepentía de abrir la boca- Quizá poco antes de que fueras a entrenar con Jiraiya sensei. Pero… Yo… no podía decirlo, no me correspondía y si alguien más no lo sabía yo… no podía.

El rubio había quedado algo sorprendido por eso. Tal vez ella había sido de las primeras de su generación en saberlo y jamás, nunca en la vida, Hinata fue para verle con odio y temor. Su corazón dio un fuerte salto y respiró hondo, sin embargo una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujo en su rostro.

Hinata le miró pensando que estaría molesto, pero no fue así, al contrario, lucía sonriente y pensó que se veía muy guapo.

_Idiota-_ se regañó de nuevo y procuró mirar a otro lado para no seguir observando aquel rebelde cabello, ahora más largo, sus ojos…

-¿Empiezas tu o yo?-preguntó el joven y decidió de una vez con un tono de leve socarronería:- mejor empiezas tú, por favor. Debo admitir que mi historia es interesante.

-Bueno- la chica comenzó a hablar aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir, y recordó justo que había hablado de eso con su padre antes de irse- Mañana yo tengo que asistir a una junta con los miembros del Bouke y el Souke.

Miró al suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y sus dedos bailaban entre los pliegues de sus pantalones. A Naruto le molestó ligeramente recordar la triste historia que encerraba esa separación en la familia de Hinata.

-Todo con motivo del nombramiento de la nueva líder del Clan- Naruto la miró y al notar aquella posición, su mirada baja, manos apretadas… no podía ser cierto, ¿al final habían dejado a su hermana como líder? Eran unos hijos de…

-¡¿Cómo?! Hinata chan, ¿no me digas que después de todo la cabeza del Clan la tomará tu hermana?

Eso no podía ser cierto. Y Hinata lo miró con duda y asombro, de ninguna forma.

-N-No, Naruto kun… yo… yo…- cuánta vergüenza le daba contar eso, había pasado con sus amigos y ahora él- Yo seré quien ocupe el lugar de mi padre.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al indignado Uzumaki que pretendía golpear a todo el consejo en caso contrario. Sintió una alegría enorme y además de la sonrisa tan amplia, estuvo a punto de abrazarla. Pero sería tentar mucho a su suerte.

-¡Hinata chan! ¡Pero eso es fabuloso!- casi gritó el joven reprimiendo a sus brazos de hacer alguna tontería mientras ella se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo de nuevo- ¡Lo mereces! ¡Dattebayo! Pero…no luces muy contenta.

La joven negó un poco y se preguntó si aquella enérgica palabra seguiría siendo la favorita del rubio pues ya no la había escuchado con frecuencia, como antes.

-Yo… no quería al principio Naruto kun. Hanabi chan estaba mucho más apta para ese puesto que yo, pero parece ser que al final ellos sí me querían en ese lugar.- No podría decirle que aquello era porque según todo el mundo había mejorado, y esas cosas no era verdad y no le gustaba vanagloriarse de asuntos tan triviales- Mi padre… él… me pidió que aceptara y solo accedí con una condición.

En realidad habían sido dos condiciones pero la segunda tampoco pensaba decírsela porque, estúpidamente, tenía que ver con él en directo. Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse ante la atenta mirada del ojiazul.

-Les pedí que ningún niño nacido en el Bouke sería marcado de nuevo bajo el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Y de ser posible lucharé por desaparecer esa estúpida separación y diferencia entre familiares.

Naruto le miró con nueva admiración, ella estaba yendo en contra de sus deseos para ayudar a cambian un poco las retorcidas ideas de su clan.

-No me gustaría que mis sobrinos tuvieran que ser marcados por ese horrible sello y bajo el titulo de esclavos.

-¿Sobrinos?- Naruto pareció mucho más desconcertado que en cualquier momento de la noche y Hinata sonrió alegre.

-Sí, sobrinos. No significa que vaya a ser tía ya, Hanabi chan es muy pequeña aún para eso y… no me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero supongo que Neji nii san en algún momento deseará tener familia y no permitiré que su sufrimiento pase a ellos también.

El hijo del cuarto Hokage le miró con reverencia, sin duda sería una gran líder.

-Creo, Hinata chan, que eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle a tu familia- comentó el chico como si tal cosa y Hinata volvió a sonrojarse. Él le miró sonriente- Serás una gran líder, estoy seguro de ello.

Aquella sonrisa estaba llena de confianza depositada en Hinata y ella se sintió de verdad agradecida, sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rosas. Y él estuvo seguro de haberla avergonzado por algo, así que decidió preguntar otra cosa con mal tino.

-Y tu Hinata chan, ¿quisieras tener hijos?- segundos después no le pareció apropiado eso pero ella respondió casi al instante y tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-Sí. Quizá… algún día, pero de momento es imposible…- fue la enigmática contestación.

Obviamente él no estaba enterado que también ella había renunciado a una familia, pues Hinata sabia imposible enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera su niño de ojos azules y definitivamente no quería un matrimonio por compromiso con algún hijo de algún importante Clan. No cuando sabía que él no estaba muerto, que algún día regresaría y que entonces ella tendría aunque sea una pequeña esperanza de luchar por su amor…

Sin embargo todo se estaba yendo al traste, ¿cómo pudo considerar eso estando Sakura de por medio? ¡Qué egoísta había sido! Al final solo él decidiría algo, pero le dolía ser tan conciente de la desventaja que llevaba en ese asunto.

'_No deseo casarme con nadie, no por compromiso, ni por obligación. Y como seguramente no tendré familia, mi título será concedido a los hijos de mi hermana Hanabi Hyuuga o en su defecto a los descendientes de mi primo Neji Hyuuga. Esa es mi segunda condición'_ les había dejado bien en claro al consejo de su Clan, a los miembros más importantes, y como no pensaban dejarla ir tuvieron que discutir mucho acerca de ello.

Al final había accedido pero se jugaron la última carta, pues una líder sin descendencia no era lo más apropiado, su mismo padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, lucía bastante consternado pero en el fondo él sabía la respuesta a semejante petición.

'_Hinata san, al menos concédenos el saber que si llegas a cambiar de opinión, anularás esta petición y cumplirás con el papel completo de líder: Ser esposa y madre. Por favor'_

Y ella había aceptado aunque sabía que su decisión no cambiaría en ese aspecto. Ellos habían tenido una forma muy gentil de pedirlo, sabían perfecto que ya no era la niña que se dejaría manipular por nada ni nadie; Hinata había cambiado mucho.

La voz del Uzumaki la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y volvió a la realidad. Seguramente si él se enterara de semejante decisión y encima el por qué de ella… la tacharía de estúpida. Y Hinata no podría soportarlo.

-¿Estas bien, Hinata chan?-preguntó con preocupación.

-S-Sí, Naruto kun, solo pensaba que… cambiar tradiciones tan arraigadas es demasiado complicado, no sé si yo pueda hacerlo sola.

Naruto miró de nuevo hacia el bosque que se extendía infinito más allá del horizonte y pensó que ella no estaría sola, siempre tendría a su padre que al parecer había cambiado, a Neji, a su hermana… y aquel con quien quisiera compartir su vida.

Pensó que el sujeto que llegara a estar en ese lugar, al lado de Hinata para siempre, sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo… y de pronto recordó muchas cosas por las cuales soñaba ser Hokage, detalles que había olvidado con el tiempo cerrándose a todo. Detalles como proteger a su pueblo, a sus seres queridos… Detalles como cambiar al Clan Hyuuga.

Naruto pareció algo sorprendido pues de verdad no recordaba aquello y sonrió enigmáticamente. Quizá la 'pareja' de Hinata no fuera el único quien le diera apoyo para aquella desempolvada de ideales que los Hyuuga necesitaban.

_No si yo soy el Hokage al menos-_ pensó con suficiencia y recordó claramente las palabras que un día le había dicho a Neji:

'_¡Primero me convertiré en Hokage! ¡Y luego cambiaré las directrices del Clan Hyuuga!'_

Eso había prometido y como toda promesa que él hacía no podía romperla.

-Yo te ayudaré, Hinata chan- aseguró sin dudar un solo instante de su palabra y sonriendo muy ampliamente- No lo harás sola, te lo juro.

Hinata le miró como si fuera algo sorprendente y de nuevo se preguntó por qué él tenía que ser todo aquello que lograba desarmarla.

_¿Cómo se supone que podré olvidarlo si es tan… así?-_ no comprendía por qué Sakura se había tardado tanto en enamorarse de él, si era… perfecto. Solo atinó a sonreír tímidamente.

-Gracias Naruto kun, pero creo que… es hora de que me cuentes la interesantísima historia detrás de la cicatriz.- Animó para evitar un sonrojo mayor y que él se percatara de ello.

El joven asintió pero pidió otra cosa:

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta Hinata?

Nunca había escuchado la opinión que ella tenía acerca de su condición de jiinchiuuriki, pero le daba mucha curiosidad y ella había aceptado.

-Dime… ¿no te da miedo estar aquí conmigo, cuando sabes que Kyuubi está dentro de mi?

Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza provocando que sus largos cabellos se mecieran sobre su espalda y Naruto se fijó en lo bella que era, lo había hecho antes, pero el efecto de la luz lunar era mucho más mágico.

¿Sería posible que pudiera enamorarse de ella a pesar de todo? No era difícil, no comprendía por qué nunca se había dado la oportunidad…

_No, no puedes, solo la harías sufrir como hasta ahora… y no se lo merece- _pensó con algo de tristeza.

-No, Naruto kun. Esa no fue tu decisión, y siempre pensé que corrías mucho más riesgo tú que los demás al portar a Kyuubi. Fuiste muy valiente toda tu vida, y Naruto sigue siendo Naruto con Kyuubi o sin él. Eso no cambia las cosas.

Ella lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos pues quería ser sincera, ya en una ocasión sintió la terrible impotencia de no haberle dicho todo lo que alguna vez pensó de su persona, ahora tenía la oportunidad y la iba a tomar, sin más.

El chico sonrió enternecido, que tonto había sido.

-Cuando sea luna nueva, Hinata chan, me gustaría que vieras algo junto conmigo.

-Pero… casi no hay luz, no de la luna al menos.- replicó la joven queriendo encontrar coherencia a la petición.

-Por eso mismo, entenderás el por qué después, quizá… Es una sorpresa.

Él le sonrió de nuevo y Hinata se sentía mucho más viva con cada sonrisa que él le regalaba, quería ganarse todas las sonrisas posibles para compensar de las que estuvo privada durante años. Ella asintió y le animó a contarle a cerca de la 'interesantísima' historia detrás de la cicatriz.

-Tu turno, Naruto kun.

-Pues verás, lo que te voy a contar me lo contaron a mi porque yo no estaba conciente, así que no puedo saber de ninguna forma si es verdad o no, pero confío en Suigetsu y en Juugo, ellos fueron los cronistas.

¿Que no estaba conciente? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Cuando nosotros nos fuimos, si recuerdas fue cuando la guerra se extendió hasta el desierto y ni Konoha, ni Suna pudieron seguirnos, -ella asintió ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Fue la última vez que lo había visto- Bueno, si también recuerdas después de eso Madara inmovilizó a sus ninjas por meses, nadie supo nada de él… estuvimos en paz, relativamente.

Acomodó las piernas en forma de loto y siguió:

-Bien, ese casi medio año fui de nuevo al Myobokuzan a terminar mi entrenamiento como ermitaño, pero al término de esto Madara comenzó de nuevo el movimiento grande y yo me reuní nuevamente con Sasuke y los chicos; solo nosotros fuimos a buscarlo hasta la guarida que Karin había rastreado. Una muy parecida a donde habían llevado a Gaara, con la endemoniada estatua esa, el Gedo Mazo…

Hinata escuchó a Kakashi hablarle de eso y solo podía tener un significado.

-Ahí nos tendieron una emboscada. Karin estaba segura de no detectar a nadie más que a Madara y otros dos ninjas, habíamos pensado que tendríamos el camino medianamente libre, pero debimos ser más precavidos. Era obvio que para eso Madara podía utilizar sus técnicas de tiempo -espacio, no se hubiese quedado casi desprotegido en aquel lugar.

"Así caímos en la trampa.- Naruto explicó y Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente- Y entonces… quedamos muy mal heridos, yo de verdad pensaba que no podríamos con ellos, pues nos habían separado, solo Suigetsu estaba conmigo y cuando quise liberar a Kyuubi resultó que Madara pudo controlarlo mejor que a mí- mostró una sonrisa nada agradable.

"Mi única arma me había fallado y mis amigos estaban muriendo allá en algún lugar. A decir verdad Madara las tuvo muy fácil para capturarme y me dijo que él podía con el ritual para extraer a Kyuubi sin necesidad de nadie más, y en mucho menos tiempo.

Hinata estaba conteniendo la respiración ante aquellas palabras.

-Es el ninja más poderoso con el que haya luchado jamás, ni si quiera creo conocer a alguien parecido; aunque eso no significa que dejé de oponer resistencia. Todavía recuerdo sentir el alma y la energía yéndose de mi cuerpo poco a poco, suspendido en el aire como cualquier estúpido muñeco de trapo y mirando a la cara a esa espeluznante estatua con múltiples ojos.

"Kyuubi estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo al menos 15 minutos, los mismos en que yo estuve muerto; solo escuchaba a Suigetsu gritarme y tratar de pelear en vano mientras yo perdía la conciencia y divisaba los últimos ojos abrirse.

"Después… solo recuerdo haber despertado con un intenso dolor en el estómago y en la cara con Sasuke a un lado preguntándome como estaba, Juugo pálido hasta la muerte con medio sello liberado y Karin moribunda en brazos de Suigetsu.

El chico volvió a sentir la rabia en todo su ser.

"Es la escena más perturbadora que haya podido presenciar, yo no entendía nada, pero solo tuvimos poco tiempo pues el ritual había durado al menos dos días en los cuales Madara se debilitó muchísimo. Según Suigetsu cuando yo dejé de moverme, la estatua emitió una asombrosa cantidad de energía y empezó a agitarse, pero Sasuke y los demás habían conseguido llegar hasta ahí. Karin ayudó a Suigetsu, pero entre el teme y Juugo consiguieron por los pelos romper la estatua.

"Dicen que parecía algo vivo debajo de la textura de madera, pero actuaron rápido y consiguieron acabarla. Madara no pudo hacer mucho más en su estado, Suigetsu y Karin pudieron hacerle perder algo de tiempo para cuando la energía de los nueve bijuus fue liberada y Karin, esa genio, actuó mucho más rápido que nadie más.

Sonrió con nostalgia y recordó por qué estaría agradecido con ella toda la existencia.

"Aunque ella dice que tuvo colaboración del mismo Kyuubi quien al parecer me había tomado algo de respeto, Karin se encargó de sellarlo en mi interior nuevamente, casi le costó la vida Hinata, pero creemos que el pequeño factor de que el zorro no estuviera tan en desacuerdo y sus habilidades de regenerar energía la salvaron, pues la técnica que usó no fue la misma con la que mi padre selló a Kyuubi en mí… y hasta la fecha no nos ha querido decir cuál es. Dudo que lo haga, más bien creo que ella sí iba a morir y no quiere hacerme sentir mal.

A ese punto las lágrimas de Hinata corrían libres por sus mejillas y el solo pensar que su Naruto hubiese estado muerto por el tiempo que fuera le dolía en el alma. Hasta había olvidado en dónde quedaba la dichosa cicatriz, había olvidado todo.

-Y entonces viene la cicatriz, es algo tan estúpido que no tiene chiste y todo fue culpa del idiota de Sasuke- hizo una mueca de molestia. No se había percatado de la conmoción de su acompañante y ella lo agradeció pues no quería sentirse débil frente a él- Él siempre se defiende y alega que fue para salvarme la vida, ¡pero joder! ¡Pudo tener más cuidado al menos!

Hinata rió un poquito a pesar de las lágrimas por la reacción del rubio, ese chico no podía evitar del todo seguir siendo un payaso.

-Cuando rompieron la bendita cosa esa yo seguía suspendido al centro y el súper ninja vengador sacó su katana y se puso a blandirla a diestra y siniestra sacando su súper jutsu eléctrico de ella.

"Para ser sinceros Juugo me dijo que estaba muy preocupado y casi al borde de la histeria, y para como es ese Uchiha estuvo bastante alterado, así que alguno de sus mentados rayitos me alcanzó la cara mientras no tenía el poder regenerativo de Kyuubi y para cuando éste volvió a estar en mi interior, ya estaba muy debilitado para ayudarme un poco.

"La cicatriz me quedó como recuerdo de ese tiempo en el que estuve fuera de este mundo y después solo quise conservarla. Karin estuvo dispuesta a borrarla pero no me agradó la idea. Me veo diferente, ¿no crees?, más salvaje.

Hinata sabía que el rubio estaba bromeando tan solo por el nuevo tono de voz que utilizó pero además…esa historia le parecía tan conocida. Su mano fue involuntariamente hasta su hombro y Naruto la vio.

-¡Hinata! Pero ¡pero estas llorando! ¿Qué te pasa?- era tarde, se había dado cuenta y ella se limpió torpemente las gotitas de la cara.

-Sí, estoy bien Naruto kun, solo… creo que Karin san fue muy noble al haberse jugado la vida por ti, ella… se nota lo mucho que se estiman.

-Sí, así es, pero ¡vamos Hinata! ¡Si estás helada!-comentó alarmado mientras tocaba la mano que ella todavía apoyaba en la dura piedra- Vamos, toma.

Naruto le había pasado su capa negra por encima de los hombros y vio…

-¿Te duele algo?- señaló la mano que aún posaba poco más abajo del hombre de la joven. Una de sus cejas se elevó pues no recibió alguna contestación que le dejara tranquilo.

-N-No, Naruto kun, esta bien, no me duele nada.

-Sigues siendo muy extraña Hinata chan- observó el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro- Oscura, tímida y…

-Extraña- terminó ella con otra sonrisa de tinte melancólico.

-Sigo siendo tan malo con las palabras- se apenó de sí mismo y pasó su mano inquieta por los largos y rebeldes mechones de rubio cabello.

-Solo dices las cosas como las piensas, muchos quisiéramos hacer lo mismo. –_Ojala yo pudiera hacerlo de esa forma…_-Pero… Naruto kun, dime, ¿no hubieras preferido dejar libre a Kyuubi?

-Pudiera ser, pero era indispensable para revivirme, se escucha tan irreal aquello. Karin no sabía hacer la transferencia de vida que se llevó a cabo con Gaara, pero al parecer obtuvo buena información de sus años como estudiante con Orochimaru. Sabes que a él le gustaba experimentar con todo y ahora creo que le debo una por más aberración que ese sujeto me cause.

Sin embargo de pronto Naruto sonrió con más ganas y los ojos le brillaron.

-¡Pero ya puedo controlarlo, Hinata chan!- le comentó en exceso emocionado, como si se hubiera guardado ese logro para gritarlo; ella respingó un poco- Cuando pasó lo de Madara nosotros nos separamos de nuevo, yo me fui a pulir como ermitaño con los sapos; Taka se fue por otros rumbos, Sasuke me dijo que pensaría si iba a regresar o no y que me lo diría, pero no nos vimos hasta dos años y medio después.

"Yo busqué la forma de controlar a Kyuubi para no correr más riesgo y no exponer a nadie, y pude hacerlo con la ayuda de Killer Bee; él no fue capturado, logro escabullirse con ayuda de Sasuke y al final me ayudó. Él siempre andaba de un lado para el otro y juntos lo conseguimos, casi dos años después de intentarlo. Kyuubi me acepta más y se siente tan extraño. El maldito zorro me puso una extrañísima condición para hacer equipo con él… aunque en parte es inevitable, no puedo hacerlo en cualquier lado….

El rubio puso una mueca realmente extraña y a Hinata le causó gracia.

-Después de eso fue cuando volví a ver a Sasuke y anduvimos unos años juntos entrenando por lugares lejanos en donde nos desconocían; yo trataba de hacerle ver que era mejor regresar y después de algún tiempo él aceptó. Pero llegamos a convivir tanto… yo los quiero como a mis hermanos, los que nunca tuve quizá y…

Se alarmó de pronto.

-Hinata chan, etto… ¿sabes en dónde queda exactamente el barrio Uchiha?

-¿El Barrio Uchiha?- pensó, claro que sabía y recordó que él debía irse para allá- Queda casi a las afueras de la Villa al oeste, en el límite. Algo lejos.

De pronto el joven se tomo la cara entre las manos y se maldijo.

-Soy tan idiota a veces, Hinata chan… siento haberte molestado yo… No sé de qué me sirve a veces tanto entrenamiento- su cara lucía apesumbrada y fastidiada.

-Naruto kun, solo debes estar cansado- la consoló ella, pero no se enteró bien por qué lo decía y supo que era tarde por las estrellas, debía regresar cuanto antes.

-Debe ser eso-sí, ya sentía los estragos del sueño.-Entonces… es muy noche Hinata chan, te acompaño a tu casa.

-¡No Naruto… kun! Yo… puedo irme sola, es mejor que descanses cuanto antes. Mañana es probable que nos veamos por la aldea, conociendo a Ino chan querrá hacerles una fiesta a lo grande.

Naruto sonrió.

-Tengo tantas ganas de platicar con todos ellos. ¡Gracias Hinata chan!- dio el joven y cerró los ojos.

Ella se despidió con el movimiento de una mano pero antes de dar un paso si quiera, Naruto había abierto unos ojos muy diferentes a los de siempre, eran los ojos de su modo ermitaño y a ella le sonreía mucho, despidiéndose de aquella manera.

Con una última mirada él desapareció y ella fue capaz de moverse. No sabía de qué forma pero Naruto la cautivaba en cualquiera de las presentaciones en que lo viera. Su esencia era tan fuerte que la simple apariencia corpórea no podía cambiar el hecho de ser quien era.

Y ahora que lo vería cada día… sería una tortura, una completa y hermosa tortura. Esta vez lucharía por su amistad, no pedía más, solo eso… y podría morir en paz con ese tesoro, ella lo sabía.

_Hasta luego, Naruto kun_

Se despidió del viento y regresó a aquella enorme mansión a la que nunca había llamado tanto 'hogar' como en esos últimos años de su vida.

* * *

No quise entrar en detalle con Madara, no quería estropear su súper fama xD así que omití como lo mataron, pueden imaginar lo que gusten ^^ jjajaja no soy buena con las batallas…mi alma pacifista me lo impide jajajajajajajja pero igual si quieren saberlo me esmeraré en hacer algo medianamente bueno xDDD ^^

GRACIAS POR LEER!!! ^^

RR:

**Emuma sobri chan: **OSHHH!!! YA SÉ!!! GOMENE, GOMENE, GOMENEEEE!!! Por hacerte leer eso!!! De veras!!! T____________T Kmai bendito, yo sabía que era mala idea tener cosas demasiado cerca de tu alrededor waaaaa sumimasen T_____________T Pero que bueno que aquello pasó rápido (al menos eso quiero creer xD) por el momento SuiKa chaaaaa verdad que fue hermoso??? Ese Suigetsu ya se va a poner las pilas, joder!!! Oshhhh *o* jajajaja

Awww que bueno que ya hayan entendido un poco del título, y sí, es por eso…Hinata siempre lo esperó, y en este capi vieron un poco más de ello ^^ Yosh!!! Mirar hacia el sol es siempre esperar cosas buenas, tu futuro…

Bueno sobri, que genial que te haya gustado *o* muchas gracias por tu comentario y oshhh ///// espero que te haya gustado este también ^^ como lo prometí…sin intrusos!! xD jajaja

Matta neee sobri chan!!! Te adoro!!!!

**Ikare**: WAAAA!!! YA SÉ!!! Mis tripitas se siguen retorciendo del mero y angustiante coraje caray, lo odio T______________T quería hacerlo feliz en mi ff de veras que sí, peor no se lo merece ¬¬ y tienes razón, ni vale la pena seguir angustiándose por semejante espécimen de ser viviente ¬¬ y con esto último….bueno, que pex con todo? Espero Karin chan se salve T_________T

Jajajajajaja sí, todo fue pura tensión en el despacho de Tsunade y creeme, ni Sakura quisiera ser Sakura en ese momento ni en los que vienen xDD jajaaja soy una dramática xDD Y claro que Ryuuji hará sufrir a Naruto, por petición de muchos lectores eso pasará xDD jajajaja

Ahhh gracias a ti por comentar y por leer y por cada cosa linda que decís y me hace sonrojar ^/////^ de verdad gracias, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios más adelante y que la historia siga siendo de tu total agrado ^^

Matta nee!! ^^

**Onigan:** ^^ Hola ^^ jajajajajaja pobre Sakura, muchos la odian y trato de ser justa pero una persona confundida solo puede causar algo de dolores de cabeza, y esta no será la excepción. Yo tampoco la trago y no me gusta odiar a los personajes por cosas triviales, pero realmente ella me exaspera ¬¬ xD

Waaaa! Sí, pienso lo mismo, ella tiene miedo y…bueno, espero no se haga un lio tan grande (cómo si no supiera lo que voy a hacer ¬¬ me siento hipócrita u.u' xDDD) pero prometo que se solucionará ^^ Espero ya no la odies tanto xDD

Muchas gracia spor leer y comentar y sooo no te apures, tu comenta tan extenso como gustes, me encantan leer RR largos y expresivos ^^

GRACIAS!!! ^^

**Neko!!:** Oshhh!!! A mi tampoco me gusto esa parte xD pero se verá recompensada…te gusto todo el NH que hubo en este capi?? Jajajaja prometi uno grande y sin interrupciones ^^

Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo!!! Waa es emocionante!!! *o* Muchas gracias por todo!!! ^^ 3

Matta nee!! ^^

***-_Shinofan_-*:** Holaaa!!! ^^ vaya, sobreviví xDD no te apures, esto es NaruHina, prometí NaruHina y aca lo tienen, espero te haya parecido al menos bueno y que recompensara lo del beso ese ¬¬ xDD

Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de tus instintos asesinos contra mi persona xDD jajaja este capi fue para ti porque te lo debía xDD eres la que más me reclama por falta de NaruHina yosh!!! De verdad espeor te haya gustado y aclarado cositas *o*

Saludos!! ^^

**Zaff_16:** Holaaa!! Ahhh que rico!!! Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de esas merecidas vacaciones y que hayas regresado con mucha energía y buena vibra ^^ También espero que todo salga bien con la escuela y no te apures, acá estarán los capis para cuando puedas leerlos, de veras!! ^^

Que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos últimos capis y que este no sea la excepción ^^ hay mucho NaruHina xDDD Waaa!! Tengo que escuchar esa canción jajajaja seguro queda muy a doc con la situación, también es bueno que hayas pasado por alto el desagrado del beso :S ushhh es horrible u.u ¬¬

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer!! *o*

Matta nee!! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!…

Ya sé que no tengo el perdón de ninguna deidad, lo sé y créanme que me he venido sintiendo cual cucaracha desde hace meses! literal T-T no daré pretextos innecesarios, solo decirles que este fin de semestre fue horrible, y la musa se largó y borre este capítulo 5 veces de pies a cabeza, no salía, no salía! y cómo me frustré! No quedaba como quería! Era espantoso! Soso! aburrido! Y…quizá haya quedado un poco de eso T-T y lo siento tanto de verdad T-T (Sasuke me aburre ¬¬ T-T) y al final terminé partiéndolo en dos, es decir tendrán capítulo doble :'D

No saben qué alivio me da actualizar, me sentía en deuda de por vida y cada que me llegaban sus hermosas alertas y comentarios (reclamos y amenazas *w* XD) me reanimaban porque parecía muerta en vida TxT y mi beta les confirmará lo mal que la pasaba tratando de escribir y nada…joder mil veces T-T

Muchísimas gracias por preocuparse un poquitín por mi y preguntarme si estaba bien, ahora estoy mucho mejor de verdad (mejor comida, dormida y en paz, hasta hoy), igualmente perdí al cuenta de a quienes pude contestar RR y a quienes no, los mails se me han traspapelado en la bandeja no encuentro nada, es un caos x.x PERDÓNENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pero he regresado *w* igual falta ponerme al corriente con _Nieve de Luz_, pero regresé y no me voy hasta terminar esto, sí señor *w* (amo las vacaciones :'D)

Gracias nee chan beta (GRACIAAAAS!), nee chan Luz, nee chan Mafe, nee chan Emuma, nee chan Paola…gracias por sus ánimos y presiones *0* y a todos ustedes lectores, los amo 3

Ya, no les quito más sus ganas de leer y espero que lo disfruten porque ahhh…ya se viene el caos *w* pintado de rosa y negro *w*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, es de Hinata, y su creador Kishimoto sensei ya debería dejarlo bien en claro ¬¬. Spoilers del bellísimo capitulo 437 delmanga de Naruto y de ahí en adelante muchos spoilers de otros capis xD. Los mocosos son míos y solo por molestar (ahhh que Ryuuji bien que jode a Naruto *w* por baka)

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Sorpresas

Cuando el sol pintaba tintes rojos en el horizonte, él admiró la apacible villa que se extendía a sus pies desde la ventana de lo que antes hubiese sido su hogar por años. Apenas llevaban un par de días desde su regreso y el rubio no la había visitado; sin embargo, cuando pudo hacerlo se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Fijó su azul mirada en aquella mesa de comedor y recordó el asombro que sufrió al abrir la puerta de su casa, pues aunque miraba y miraba, y miraba de nuevo, como queriendo estar seguro de no haberse equivocado, todo estaba impecablemente limpio de suelo a techo.

-Wow- fue lo único que pudo medio pronunciar abriendo sus expresivos ojos más de la cuenta pero poco después optó por externar sus pensamientos:- ¡La vieja se lució!

Claro estaba que habían mandado a reconstruir el edificio en donde vivía y que también habían respetado el departamento en dónde antes había vivido. Quizá no todo lo que estaba ahí era suyo, de hecho la mayoría era nuevo, pero era su casa, no había duda y muy bien cuidada encima de todo.

Fue así que, comprobando que su hogar estaba a salvo, se había dirigido a la ventana a ver el atardecer y pensar, pensar muchas cosas, entre ellas que ya tenía _otra_ casa en dónde lo esperaban y a la cual, si se atrevía a faltar, una furibunda pelirroja le haría conocer su suerte. Y justo también pensaba en que hablaría con Sasuke para decirle que no se quedaría a vivir con él para siempre (no, aunque su condenada residencia era enorme) cuando el sonido de alguien, o algo, tocando a su puerta lo sobresaltó.

Extrañado de que alguien fuera a buscarlo (a menos que fuese Karin a regresarlo de las orejas, imagen que le causó un pánico momentáneo) abrió con lentitud la puerta para encontrarse con el temido cabello pelirrojo de…

-¡GAARA!

Sí, del otro lado se encontraba un sonriente Kazekage escoltado por su enorme hermano vestido de gato y también por su hermana que, a pesar de su fiera expresión, lucía muy guapa.

_Más que nunca_, pensó el atrevido rubio, pero pronto recordó que así le habían parecido todas, hasta Tsunade, así que lo atribuyó a la añoranza del tiempo sin verlos.

-Naruto-el pelirrojo le sonrió mucho más y ese gesto se le hizo tan fuera de lugar en esa cara marcada por las ojeras y la tristeza de la soledad que casi no podía creerlo- Bienvenido.

Sin embargo fue la última palabra del Kazekage y las sonrisas de sus hermanos las que se le hicieron mucho más de lo que podría esperar y sintió que también podía sonreír de nuevo, como antes de irse a desmoronar a una guerra que para él no tenía sentido.

-Invita a pasar al Kazekage, idiota, no seas descortés.

-Basta, Kankuro. Está bien.

-N-No, no…es cierto- habló por fin Naruto- Pasen por favor.

Por un momento creyó ver una cara de incredulidad a Kankuro, pero cuando Temari habló supo que no se equivocaba:

-Vaya Naruto, no sé a qué se refería la Hokage con aquello de que esto estaba hecho un asco.

-Sí, es verdad. Esto parece apartamento de casado o de menos de un chico serio y pulcro.

-¿Cómo?- Naruto miró a la rubia quién seguía mirando por aquí y por allá mientras Gaara observaba entretenido las expresiones de todos.

- ¿Cómo…qué?- preguntó la joven quedándose quieta por fin.

-Pues eso-Naruto estaba confundido y su cara de estupefacción fue más divertida que otra cosa- ¿No fue la vie…Tsunade sama quien mantenía todo esto limpio en mi ausencia?

-Imagino que no Naruto, de hecho mencionó algo de tener valor para regresar a un basurero como el que debía ser tu casa después de todos estos años.

-Al parecer alguien te hizo el favor y no precisamente por órdenes de 'arriba'- se burló el pelirrojo y Naruto apreció que de verdad estaba contento, pero seguía intrigándole ese caso.

-Maldito suertudo, alguna linda chica fue la que hizo todo esto- acusó el marionetista revisando escrupulosamente los muebles limpios.

-¿Y por qué una mujer precisamente, Kankuro?- quiso saber Gaara quien había formulado la pregunta por Naruto y como única respuesta obtuvieron a una Temari señalando una maceta de delicadas flores blancas al centro de la mesa.

Naruto no pudo dejar de advertir que lo había pasado por alto en su exhaustivo análisis…lo que dejaba en claro que seguía siendo un despistado.

-¿Una plantita?- miro a la rubia dudoso- ¿qué tiene que ver esta con una chica?

Y la joven lo miró con exasperación pensando que solo la vagues de un Nara podía sacarla de sus casillas.

-No creerás que si fuese un chico el buen samaritano iba a dejar una 'plantita', ¿verdad? A menos claro que fuese homosexual, los hombres no suelen tener estos aciertos decorativos.

-Lo cierto es que tú siendo una chica tampoco los tienes- la molestó el hermano mayor de la Arena, pero la joven ni se inmutó.

-Como sea… ¡encima son de cultivo! Estas no se dan por la región- miró seria a Naruto y lo puso nervioso; por su parte al rubio se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría ella en su 'región' para reconocer hasta a la vegetación- Averigua a quién le gustan las 'plantitas' y tendrás a la madre de tus hijos.

Al final recibió una sonrisa que no le gustó mucho y terminó de asustarlo, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarse por aquel comentario. Viéndolo desde aquel punto de vista a él también le gustaban las plantas, pero cuando hubieron reconstruido todo no pensó que aquellas hubieran sobrevivido…así que aquella de flores blancas sobre su mesa debía haberla puesto alguien.

-Sakura, Ino, Kurenai sensei… a todas ellas les gustan las plantas- pensó en voz alta y una carcajada de Kankuro le sacó de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Pues cásate con la que te haya hecho el favor, debe quererte bastante.

-Debo admitir que Temari tiene razón Naruto- Gaara volvió a sonreírle y Naruto quedó más confundido- pero no hablaremos de eso, supongo esas intimidades no querrás compartirlas. Por otro lado me complacería mucho saber todo lo que pasó contigo desde que nos dejaste. Te creíamos muerto… amigo.

* * *

Konoha había sido presa de un gran movimiento por la tarde pero el rubio no lo notó hasta que, entrada la noche y fuera del departamento, se vio reclutado por una Sakura, muy bien vestida por cierto, y un efusivo Lee al ir de camino y acompañado por los hermanos de la Arena hacia la residencia de los Uchiha. Fue así que Naruto vio sus intenciones gravemente interrumpidas pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adónde lo llevaban.

-Hey, hey, basta- su falta de práctica en bromas y situaciones graciosas le hicieron ponerse de los nervios no sabiendo manejar la circunstancia- ¿a dónde me llevan?

Zafándose del fuerte abrazo de Lee miró a Sakura quien sonreía encantadoramente… y Gaara quien esquivaba su mirada.

Definitivamente eso no le gustó y de la nada sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal pero no estaba seguro que fuera por la tensión que le causaba ese misterio.

-Vamos Naruto kun- Rock Lee palmeó con fuerza su espalda y casi le saca el aire- ¡Te va a gustar!

-Pero tengo que llegar con Sasuke y los demás ¡o Karin va a matarme!

Sakura no puedo evitar preguntar con algo de molestia en la voz:

-¿Y con qué derecho ella puede 'matarte', Naruto?

Era obvio para ella que ese derecho se le reservaba pues era su compañera de equipo… ¿no?, su amiga de infancia, así pues le daba algo de molestia pensar que otra chica pudiera golpearlo por sus tonterías.

-Pues a que debe estar preocupada por mí. He estado todo el día afuera y debo ayudarles a volver habitable esa condenada mansión. ¡Joder, es enorme!

Sakura desvió la mirada evitando pensar _mucho_ en la nueva familia de Naruto, era como si la pelirroja desagradable estuviera usurpando su lugar. Irónicamente Karin pensaba lo mismo con respecto a ella, pero ninguna lo sabía.

La mirada de Sakura se entristeció, pero sabía que esa situación se pondría peor.

No tardaron ni quince minutos en seguir caminando cuando llegaron a una enorme casa en las lindes del bosque y la sorpresa de Naruto aumentó cuando las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso a lo que parecía ser una enorme congregación que tenía como motivo…

''_**¡Bienvenidos a Konoha!''**_

Fue lo que leyó en una enorme pancarta que tenía todo el sello artístico de Sai, y varios aplausos le sacaron de su estupor, pronto se dio cuenta que no era el único con cara de idiota, pues un fuerte 'sorprendente' se dejó escuchar por parte de su compañero albino a quién no había visto gran parte del día.

Volvió la mirada a dónde había creído escuchar a Suigetsu y se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros ya estaban ahí admirando la bienvenida, todos eran bienvenidos en su villa y de alguna forma le tranquilizó. Pudo apreciar la cara de Karin entre apenada y con ganas de salir corriendo; a Juugo que parecía incomodarle más la presencia de humanos que de animales y la de Sasuke… su mirada pareció más triste y vacía que nunca, sabía de sobra que Sasuke no se sentía merecedor de estar ahí y menos de ser recibido como lo estaba siendo.

Sonrió de lado muy a su pesar y observó más con cuidado a quienes se encontraban alrededor, por un instante el movimiento de alguien alejándose de Suigetsu le llamó la atención, la vestimenta blanca con manchas rojas y una brillante cabellera negra apartándose de verdad atraparon su interés; no pudo reconocerle. Ya cuando se hubo recuperado de la distracción miró atentamente a sus compañeros, maestros, algunos conocidos de la villa, Tsunade, Shizune; los miembros de los más importantes clanes de Konoha: los Inuzuka, Nara, Hyuuga…

Sintió otro pinchazo de energía en la columna y se sobó la nuca, segundos después detuvo la mirada sobre una chica que de primera instancia le pareció ser Hinata, pero la observó mejor y se dio cuenta de varios detalles en los que diferían: ella no tenía fleco, su cabello era más claro y menos largo, así mismo su blanca mirada no irradiaba la misma calidez que la de su compañera de generación. Eran tan distintas como los polos pero eran hermanas, ella era Hanabi Hyuuga, la que seguramente ya había sido anunciada como sucesora del Clan Hyuuga… la altiva, orgullosa y talentosa próxima líder de los Hyuuga.

Sin embargo tanto ella como Hiashi Hyuuga, en el que reparó poco después, le saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza la cual regresó cuando procesó tal gesto de cortesía, y pronto volvió a quedarse estático cuando vio a alguien más sumarse al grupo: Neji, primo de Hinata a quien también saludó y no tardó en reparar en la presencia de alguien a su lado: una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros que también lo saludó pero él no sabía quién era y por primera vez en la noche pensó que ahí debía haber decenas de personas a las que no conocería y que seguramente ya formarían parte de la vida de sus amigos.

Si no se hubiera ido los conocería.

Arrugó el ceño pero poco le duró pues fue arrastrado a un tumulto de gente que deseaba saludarlo y de ahí no salió hasta varios minutos después.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Sasuke?- preguntó Karin a lo que parecía ser el tronco de un árbol pero tras él se hallaba él último Uchiha sentado acariciando la cabeza de un cervatillo, uno muy hermoso en apreciación de la joven pelirroja.

-Creo que me he acostumbrado a estar lejos de las personas- contestó el joven, casi al instante el pequeño animal se echó a un costado del chico y recargó su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Esto fue para darte la bienvenida, ¿sabes? Y deja eso que Juugo se pondrá celoso al enterarse que eres el siguiente depresivo amante de los animales.

Muy a pesar suyo Sasuke sonrió, ella lograba sacarle sonrisas, era una chica divertida cuando no lo exasperaba y últimamente no había acosos, ni halagos, ni nada de esas cosas molestas de mujeres.

-A veces siento que les hago daño con mi sola presencia-sus oscuros ojos se perdieron en las suaves manchas que pintaban la piel del cervatillo- no merezco estar aquí, de hecho debería estar muerto como todo mi Clan. No tengo nada que hacer de vuelta a un lugar que de no haber estado destruido cuando llegué, yo mismo lo hubiese exterminado.

-Te hubiéramos detenido- la grave pero desganada voz de un chico le descolocaron pues esperaba como respuesta la chillona y aguda voz de Karin- No lo hubieses tenido fácil Uchiha…y al final no creo que hayas sido capaz de matarnos a todos.

Sasuke miró directo a los ojos de aquel que había osado decirle aquello y se encontró con los serenos y oscuros ojos de Nara Shikamaru.

-Aunque no lo creas nosotros también teníamos por quienes luchar, no solo tú tenías tu venganza. Nunca entendí por qué Naruto te seguía tanto, yo te hubiese mandado al diablo, pero al final comprendí que para él eras una de esas personas por las cuales luchar. No para todos es lo mismo, eso me queda claro.

Sasuke no entendía como después de años de no verle el tipo iba y le hablaba como si el conociera de años, es decir, tanto como Naruto… como si lo comprendiera y como si no lo odiara; pero para pánico suyo el Nara le leyó bastante bien los pensamientos.

-No seas idiota y preocúpate en hacerte una vida de nuevo, no es el fin del mundo. Nadie te odia, ni siquiera ese par a quienes más daño provocaste. Al final luchaste por nuestra causa, nos ayudaste.

El genio Uchiha pareció salir a flote y preguntó amenazadoramente:

-¿Por qué estás seguro de que no te partiré la cara en este momento?

¡Oh sorpresa! Su 'amenazadora' pregunta no tuvo el efecto deseado. Shikamaru suspiró y soltó por lo bajo un '_problemático'_ antes de contestar.

-No estoy seguro, eres alumno de un sannin, un Uchiha, solo te puedes codear con el idiota de Naruto… En realidad nada me asegura que no vayas a partirme la cara, pero me queda de consuelo que mi novia podría matarte, has de saber que enojada-en su mirada se expresó un miedo bastante grande- nadie es más peligroso que esa criatura. Ella me vengará si me matas, de eso sí que estoy seguro.

El Uchiha sonrió con amargura. Él en una situación a la inversa no contaba con esa seguridad, y también muy a su pesar le dolía.

Un silencio por parte del último vástago del clan de fuego se extendió y Shikamaru pareció exasperarse.

-Naruto te espera, te espero mucho tiempo. Sakura también y Kakashi sensei. Tenías una familia y la dejaste, hazte el favor de recuperarla. La parte más cabezota ya la tienes de tu lado, te faltan dos.

-No te metas en eso, no te importa… no lo voy a permitir- la voz de Sasuke se volvió siseante y Shikamaru percibió un destello escarlata en la mirada del ex renegado.

-No necesito tu permiso- respondió sereno el Nara, no iba a acojonarse con ese chico de nuevo, quizá le ganara pero no se la iba a poner fácil- Sakura es mi amiga, (¡oh sí!, lo es) y sufrió mucho con tu partida, también cuando creyó a Naruto muerto, y Kakashi sensei; él siempre será mi superior y mentor. Así que me veo obligado a preocuparme por ellos y lo que les atañe…eso te incluye, te guste o no. No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ellos… pero tú tienes la opción de elegir si quieres que la gente se preocupe por ti o no.

Era verdad, él debía ganarse todo el respeto y cariño de sus seres queridos si los quería de nuevo a su lado. Sasuke agradeció las palabras no solicitadas ¿quién sería la mujer capaz de aguantar a semejante pasota?

-Oto chan- Sasuke miró al dueño de esa infantil voz: Un niño de aproximadamente cinco o seis años, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos carmines. No se parecía mucho a Shikamaru, pero le miró fijamente para comprobar su teoría y solo provocó que el crío se escondiera tras las piernas del Nara.

El joven shinobi dueño de aquella casa sonrió con algo de sorna y acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-No es mi hijo si es lo que piensas, pero como si lo fuera – suspiró con pesadez- A decir verdad preferiría que los míos se parecieran a su madre o serían un incordio como yo. Este era el futuro por el cual íbamos a luchar. Una motivación demasiado grande, ¿no crees?- agregó revolviendo con cariño los mechones de negro cabello.

Sasuke miró al pequeño niño acercarse al cervatillo y acariciarlo. Ahora no concebía como pudo pensar en ser el verdugo de criaturas tan indefensas como él y sintió asco de su pasado.

-Se llama Asuma, es hijo de Kurenai sensei y de mi maestro. Y esa cosa peluda que tienes en las piernas es su cervatillo favorito.

-¡Sasuke kun!- le gritó a lo lejos Karin y por algunos segundos se imaginó la aguda voz de Sakura volverle a llamar de la misma forma.

-Parece que no solo a mi me tienen cortito- se burló el más joven de los Nara- Oh demonios, Tsunade sama quiere un brindis… Nuestra Hokage llama.

Sasuke iba a mirar a aquel chico pero él ya se había ido, al igual que el pequeño niño, así que levantándose despacio se dispuso a tratar de recuperar algo de lo perdido… si es que aún podía hacerlo.

* * *

Cuando Naruto había platicado lo suficiente con Kakashi sensei e Iruka sensei y se hubo puesto al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos en la villa, Tsunade pidió un brindis (_No podía desaprovechar el pretexto_- se dijo mentalmente) y él inmediatamente buscó a sus compañeros. Pronto los vio: Sasuke venía al lado de Karin y Suigetsu los miraba molesto; Juugo venía un poco más atrás.

La rubia Hokage dedicó algunas emotivas palabras (y algunas cuantas amenazas) al grupo recién llegado y pronto la celebración se hizo mucho más movida y amena. Al menos era la primera vez que veía a Juugo bailar, si es que a eso se le podía llamar baile porque unas simpáticas adolescentes lo habían acorralado en medio de un círculo y él no podía escapar.

-¿No te las estás pasando bien?-preguntó Naruto a Suigetsu y cuando le miró supo que su pregunta habría pasado por molesta.

-Oh sí, bomba- contestó el chico mientras tomaba sin muchos miramientos alguna bebida preparada de la mesa central; Naruto se dio cuenta que no quitaba la vista de Karin que platicaba atentamente con Kotetsu.

Un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y se preguntó la razón, pues no hacía frío o algo parecido.

-Hay muchos chicos en la villa, si no le dices lo que sientes ella no lo va a adivinar… y la gente a veces se cansa de esperar lo que no llega.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- la intención de Suigetsu no era ser cruel, pero le molestaba que Juugo, él y hasta el frígido de Sasuke le estuvieran molestando con eso, así que el rubio no se molestó pero su mirada lució triste.

-Quizá, no es agradable la sensación… a veces el tiempo se convierte en tu peor enemigo y luego no sabes qué hacer.

Pronto cayó en cuenta que no había visto a Hinata en lo que iba del día, comenzó a buscarla entre la muchedumbre.

-¿Has visto a Hinata?

Suigetsu sonrió con burla.

-Llegó con nosotros zorro… ella se encargó de mantenernos ocupados para que no nos diéramos cuenta de nada, supongo que lo mismo hicieron los sujetos con los que llegaste- sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de rojo, no era muy tolerante al alcohol.

Naruto se sorprendió por lo que Suigetsu había dicho, realmente no la había visto… otra vez.

_Mereces la hoguera, rubio estúpido_-pensó con rencor.

-Mírala, ahí está- le señaló Suigetsu con un vaso en la mano a una preciosa chica ataviada en un kimono blanco, con obi y flores rojas- Muy guapa por cierto…

No es verdad… Sí la había visto, pero no la había reconocido. Tan acostumbrado estaba a sus ropas de ninja que la había pasado cuando ella se alejó de sus compañeros en la entrada de la casa Nara.

Tragó en seco y sintió que podía mirarla así toda la noche, su cabello largo y negro estaba atado en una coleta baja y caía sobre su hombro derecho, el rojo de su vestimenta resaltaba el color de sus labios y sencillamente se le antojó la mujer más hermosa de la noche. Sí, incluso que Sakura y cayó en cuenta de algo, algo que ya no podía negar pero que le daba miedo aceptar.

-¿Te gusta, Naruto?- la pregunta maliciosa de su compañero le sobresaltó, y su sonrisa mostrando los afilados colmillos no ayudaban mucho más-¡Oh vamos! Si dices que no, yo mismo te mataré.

-Es mucho más difícil que eso- la seguía mirando, ahora platicaba con Temari y al lado de ésta se encontraba Shikamaru abrazando a un niño, ¿sería su hijo?, no lo sabía, pero Hinata era ahora quien lo abrazaba y llenaba de mimos lo que le resultaba una imagen realmente fascinante.

_Será una buena madre_, pensó sonriendo y algo que ya empezaba a molestarle, se hizo presente como una cálida sensación en su pecho.

-No sé que le ves de difícil, solo ve y bésala como ya lo hiciste una vez, según Karin, dile que te gusta y cásense.

Naruto rió con gracia y amargura al mismo tiempo.

-No seas idiota, no puedo hacer eso.

Aunque le gustaba la idea… ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?, sus sentimientos no podían ser más confusos cuando vio acercarse a ese grupo a un integrante más, la otra razón de su dolor de cabeza: Sakura.

-¿Qué harías, Suigetsu, si el que fue el amor de tu infancia, a quien siempre le rogaste por una cita, porque te reconociera, por fin te hace caso?

-Es algo muy ambiguo, zorro, si es así de fácil acepto, pero conociéndote y en la situación en la que te encuentras es obvio que no resulta tan sencillo. Y tampoco creo que sea Hinata chan esa persona de la que hablas.

-No. Tienes razón. La situación completa es ¿qué haces cuando regresas después de años a tu casa, el amor de tu infancia te besa y te dice que siempre te esperó (olvidando a quien ella quiso toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia), pero ese a quien ella quiso también regresa contigo… y encima a quien ves primero no es a ella, sino a quien… a quien te quiso siempre sin decirte nada y que hizo muchas más cosas por ti sin que te dieras cuenta…?

Suigetsu lo miraba impasible pero ya había dejado el vaso en paz.

-¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta de que el amor de tu infancia solo es eso y que tienes miedo de que quien siempre te quiso, te haya dejado de querer… pero no quieres hacerle daño a nadie, incluyendo a tu amigo que regresa contigo y que estás seguro viene con la intención de quedarse con el amor de tu infancia, quien lo quería antes… pero ella no lo quiere más…?

-Escribo un mentado libro, Naruto… eso haría- se burló el joven de la Niebla y Naruto sonrió muy a su pesar- Sin embargo es obvio que sientes algo por Hinata chan y que hay muchos más factores que te impiden corresponderle, porque sin temor a equivocarme te podría decir que ella te sigue queriendo.

Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras su miraba seguía acosando a la Hyuuga a lo lejos.

-¿Crees que tenga tanta suerte?-el subconsciente habló y Suigetsu rió por ello.

-Naruto, creo que… estás enamorado, ¿cuándo pasó?, no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero lo estás y tienes miedo… _tenemos miedo_- el ojivioleta miró a Karin que ahora estaba con Sasuke, mientras Sakura les miraba con un sentimiento indescifrable- esto es peor que una ridícula novela de amor.

-Ve por ella y yo… trataré de poner algo de orden en mi cabeza.

El albino le miró, ya estaba otra vez con la endemoniada pero buena bebida, y creyó ver un destello rojizo en los ojos del rubio pero descartó la idea pues eran tan azules como siempre. A los pocos minutos no lograba entender cómo pretendía poner orden a las cosas si iba precisamente a confundirse más: Naruto iba directo al grupo de personas que más había analizado esa noche.

-Shikamaru, ¿cuánto tiempo?- saludó despreocupado el rubio y Hinata se sorprendió al igual que Temari, quien no pasó inadvertido el repentino sonrojo de su amiga pelinegra.

-Mira quien lo dice- el joven lo miró con aburrimiento- es un gusto que hayas vuelto, no podía acercarme a saludarte, tus admiradores te aclamaban.

-No te acercabas porque eres un vago y querías ahorrarte la molestia- le regañó Temari quien cargaba al misterioso niño de cabello oscuro.

-Mujer, no seas tan problemática por Dios…

El niño miró con interés al recién llegado y le saludó tímidamente con la mano, Naruto regresó el saludo y sonrió.

-Shikamaru, ¿no me digas que ese niño es tu hijo?- a su pregunta Shikamaru se sobó la cabeza con cansancio y Temari se sonrojó un poco.

-Eres el segundo que piensa eso Naruto, pero no, se llama Asuma y obviamente te imaginarás quién es.

-¡El hijo de Asuma sensei y Kurenai sensei!-casi gritó sorprendido y Hinata rió bajito- Yaaa… es verdad, sus ojos son rojos, quizá hubieran sido verdes si fuera tuyo. ¡Está enorme!

Su mirada se posó en Temari quien se sonrojó casi igual que Hinata.

-Tus conclusiones son precipitadas Naruto,- se defendió el joven- al menos tienes el cerebro más despierto.

Pronto se dio cuenta que el niño había pasado de nuevo a brazos de Hinata y ella lo ignoraba completamente.

-Espero que esa provocativa pelirroja no sea tu novia Naruto, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de golpearte- el aura asesina de Temari y su pregunta le habían sacado de todo pensamiento.

Pero antes de de poder preguntarle algo, Shikamaru la había alejado de él mientras la rubia le reclamaba algo.

-¿Por qué piensan que Karin es mi novia?- Naruto lucía confundido, pero no alcanzaba a comprender la amenaza de Temari.

-Tienes sangre-anunció una voz infantil y Naruto supo que era Asuma quien hablaba, pero no sabía a quién… hasta que le vio señalando sus manos.

-Naruto kun… ¿qué te pasó?- Hinata estaba desconcertada pues las uñas de Naruto estaban goteando sangre.

-¿Estás lastimado, onii chan?- de nuevo el niño habló, Hinata lo dejó en el suelo y sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas, pero el rubio inmediatamente miró al cielo y se preguntó por qué demonios era tan distraído, quizá todo el alboroto de la fiesta lo tenía así.

El suave tacto del pañuelo en sus manos le hizo regresar la mirada a una Hinata que lo limpiaba con cuidado mientras examinaba sus manos a la luz de las farolas, la única luz de la que disponían esa noche.

-Asuma chan, ¿podrías decirle a Yoshino san si es tan amable de regalarme un poco de alcohol?

-Hai, Hinata nee san.

-No Hinata chan, está bien de verdad, no tengo nada.

-Ve Asuma chan, por favor.

A los segundos el niño ya no estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo no vas a tener nada si estas sangrando?

-Pero no es nada de verdad- apretó un poco el pañuelo blanco de seda- y mira nada más, he ensuciado tu pañuelo, no le sacarás las manchas de sangre con nada.

Hinata sonrió amable.

-Eso no importa Naruto kun- ella seguía limpiando las gotas de sangre mientras él la miraba embobado- etto, Naruto kun… ¿esto tiene que ver con tus noches de luna nueva?

¿Cómo demonios sabía que…? Claro, hacía unos días que le había insinuado algo que tenía que ver con la luna nueva y el cerebro de Hinata hizo lo demás.

_Ella no es idiota como otros_- le dijo una voz que dejaba de parecerse mucho a la de él- _es hora Naruto…_

_Lo sé_- respondió él- _no pensé que harían esto en una noche así… pórtate bien zorro idiota._

_Tú tendrás el control, no me responsabilices…_

Hinata le miró y él asintió saliendo de su trance.

-Vamos- la tomó de las manos y ella muy sorprendida casi se tropieza con la tela de su kimono- anda Hinata chan, te lo prometí, quiero que veas algo.

-¿P-Pero de qué se trata? y… ¿y a dónde vamos?

-Lejos de aquí… nadie puede verlo.

Pronto desaparecieron de la vista de algunas personas que los miraban a lo lejos:

-¿A dónde y con permiso de quién se la llevó?- refunfuñó un chico de cabello castaño.

-No es nuestro asunto, Kiba. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Claro, claro, pero no fuera uno de tus condenados bichos porque si te enfadas, ¿verdad?

-No molestes, seguramente vuelven pronto.

-Uhmmm no creo-los dos compañeros miraron a un chico que habían identificado como integrante de Taka, y uno de los que venían con Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir….ehm…?

-Suigetsu- les dijo su nombre.

-Suigetsu, eso, ¿a dónde van?

-Uhmm…no puedo decirlo, que sepan que ella estará aquí mañana, eso si no sale corriendo… cosa que dudo mucho.

El equipo de Hinata le miró algo desconfiado pero el joven sonreía contento.

_Creo que lo quiere lo suficiente para no huir… ¿cómo no noté que había luna nueva?_

Y alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿A dónde fue Naruto, Kiba kun? – preguntó una joven de cabellos rosas a quien Suigetsu identificó como Sakura, pero venía algo nerviosa y miraba hacia algún punto de la velada, punto en el cual y siguiendo su mirada, Suigetsu pudo encontrar a Sasuke recargado en una mesa hablando con Tsunade y tomando una de esas refrescantes bebidas.

_Pero parece que a ésta si le da por huir de las personas, creo que iré a informarme…_

Los chicos solo carraspearon y cambiaron el tema sin responder.

* * *

Corran, corran al que sigue :D -


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, es de Hinata, y su creador Kishimoto sensei ya debería dejarlo bien en claro ¬¬. Spoilers del bellísimo capitulo 437 delmanga de Naruto y de ahí en adelante muchos spoilers de otros capis xD. Los mocosos son míos y solo por molestar (ahhh que Ryuuji bien que jode a Naruto *w* por baka)

Escena tipo Eclipse *w* XD ¬¬ XD

Ahora tendré la amabilidad ( si, grosera vulgar T-T) de actualizar mi perfil y escribir en él..las razones de mi tardanza y demás, soy una grosera total T-T pero ahí estará, y ahí también trataré de poner el link (porque nunca lo he hecho! xD jajaja) de la hermosa imagen que me inspiró para este capítulo *w* la amé

Ahora sí! :D ↓ a leer! ↓

* * *

**Capítulo 11**: Pendientes

Algo lejos de ahí, Hinata, entre sonrojada y sorprendida, no creía que se hubiese acordado de eso que le prometió la noche de su regreso, no sabía que esperar, pero pronto empezó a notar en cambio en el chakra de Naruto y él empezó a acelerar el paso.

-Tsk… maldición, Hinata chan perdóname pero necesito ir más rápido.

Y sin decir nada más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la vertiginosa sensación de velocidad que Hinata sintió casi al instante le impidió tener algún otro tipo de pensamiento, así que sin otra intención que no fuera la de no caerse, se aferró lo más fuertemente que podía al cuello del ninja que la llevaba a cuestas.

-Ya puedes bajar Hinata chan- le dijo el rubio divertido mientras ella muy avergonzada tocaba tierra firme.

-E-Eso fue muy…muy…

-¿Rápido?

Ella cabeceo asintiendo mientras trataba de recobrar el equilibrio.

-Una buena habilidad heredada- esa extensísima y hermosa sonrisa que Hinata echaba de menos se pintó sincera en el rostro del rubio y pronto se vio borrada quedando en su lugar el ceño fruncido acompañado de un gruñido ahogado.

Hinata se asustó un poco y activando el byakugan confirmó lo que sospechaba desde que salieron de la Aldea: el chakra de Naruto había cambiado por completo y parecía recorrerle fuego por el cuerpo. La joven trató de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraban y se dio cuenta lo lejos que se hallaban de Konoha pues a unos metros se pintaban las figuras protagonistas del Valle del Fin.

¿Por qué la había llevado tan lejos?

-Creo que antes debo darte una pequeña explicación, me quedan algunos minutos- anunció el joven rubio quitándose la chamarra; Hinata pudo observar que sus ojos habían cambiado de color a rojo, las pupilas se habían alargado y la voz de Naruto también pintaba matices mucho más graves- cuando logré dominar el chakra de Kyuubi, me vi obligado a hacer un trato con él.

Hinata lo observaba atentamente y sin darse cuenta se había sentado sobre un tronco caído, pero le prestaba toda la atención que podía darle y Naruto se sintió algo avergonzado, nadie más que sus compañeros de grupo lo habían visto así y no se había detenido a pensar que ella podía rechazarlo.

_Tú decidiste mostrarte ante ella porque fue de las pocas personas que no te marginaron por tu condición, no vengas con miedos infundados ahora…_

_Pero es diferente…te verá, y puede asustarse…_

_Ja! Créeme niño, esa chica tiene más agallas que muchos ninjas juntos…_

Naruto sonrió al verse frente a frente con Kyuubi encerrado en una jaula.

_Tienes razón…_

-El trato es dejarlo salir una vez al mes en luna nueva, pues su chakra es demasiado y según él, necesita echar una cana al aire de vez en cuando-su voz era de clara de burla aunque tuviera ese tono tan escabroso-me pareció justo, a cambio él se portaría bien y estaríamos en paz conviviendo como contenedor y contenido, cuidándonos y brindándonos apoyo cuando lo necesitáramos…

Mientras iba hablando, una serie de cambios físicos se dieron en Naruto: ahora sus garras crecieron (Hinata atribuyó a eso el sangrado en sus manos minutos antes) y una masa de chakra rojo lo envolvió mientras aumentaba hasta alcanzar un tamaño monumental.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás para darle espacio y pronto un espeso humo le tapó toda visión. Pasados unos instantes, cuando se vio el terreno despejado, quedó ante ella la imagen más impresionante y en su opinión, majestuosa, que podría presenciar alguna vez en su vida: un enorme zorro de nueve colas se alzaba imponente ante ella y el frondoso bosque extendido a sus pies.

A la chica le fallaron las piernas ante el asombro y admiró la belleza de aquel mitológico ser, su fuerza era evidente, la mirada fría y el tamaño amedrentaban, pero ella estaba maravillada porque él, ese zorro, era la otra parte de Naruto, inevitablemente esos dos formaban un solo ser.

-Hyuuga Hinata- el enorme zorro mencionó su nombre mientras ella miraba sus largas y elegantes colas moverse como enormes serpientes- no me equivocaba al juzgarte, eres un ser humano lo bastante fuerte para no huir de mí.

Ella no sabía qué contestar, ¿qué se le debía contestar al más poderoso de los bijuus? Una criatura tan poderosa que podía compararse con un Dios… sin embargo podía sentir en él el espíritu de su Naruto, la benevolencia del Uzumaki ablandaban enormemente la dureza de aquella mirada y el aura que irradiaba seguía siendo cálida, ella se sentía segura pero al no saber qué más hacer, optó por inclinarse en una respetuosa reverencia.

Hinata sabía que ese demonio había causado muchas muertes y destrucción en su villa, pero también sabía que aquel al que tenía ante sus ojos tenía parte de Naruto y que no volvería a hacer más daño, ni a ella ni a nadie, así que no tenía por qué ser descortés.

El enorme zorro se vio sorprendido ante tal acto, no recordaba que alguien hubiese sido así de respetuoso con él, nunca, ni por miedo.

_Ella es especial, ¿verdad?,_ le dijo la conciencia de Naruto aún despierta en él.

_Una criatura especial, así es_- sus enormes ojos la seguían mirando y bajó un poco la cabeza hasta poder mirarla muy de cerca, casi al nivel del piso- _Hermosa y frágil…_

Una vibrante risa se hizo escuchar en el claro del bosque en dónde se encontraban y Hinata reconoció en ella el timbre de Naruto, pero antes de pensar otra cosa aquella criatura le sometió a un riguroso examen visual… y olfativo.

_Huele muy bien, no apesta como suelen apestar los humanos de tu calaña, Naruto._

_No empieces a molestarme zorro del demonio o tu conciencia se queda en la jaula…_

-Hyuuga san, ¿por qué estás aquí?- el zorro empezó a caminar y de a poco fue disminuyendo su tamaño aunque seguía siendo enorme, Hinata calculaba unos cuatro ó cinco metros de altura.

Ella, aun sin levantar la vista, trató de contestar lo más calmada que podía:

-Naruto kun me- ¿qué? ¿Invitó? ¿Solicito? ¿Qué?- pidió venir…

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-No, no lo sé… lo siento.

-¿No lo sabes? Puedes mirarme a los ojos, no te voy a comer- una grave risotada muy diferente a la de hace un momento se escuchó; Hinata se estremeció un poco, ese ser seguía irradiando un endemoniado poder, pero lentamente le miró.

-_No tengas miedo Hinata chan, si te hace algo lo mato_- la voz de Naruto la tranquilizó un poco, pero no sabía si tratar al zorro como a alguien esquizofrénico, esa situación la confundía un poco.

-Te voy a contar una historia que alguna vez escuché- las colas seguían moviéndose y esa inteligente mirada seguía clavada en sus ojos claros,momentos después y en elegantes movimientos el zorro se acurrucó en el suelo del bosque- Hace muchos años un demonio se enamoró de una humana con ojos de luna; ella era, como tú, portadora del byakugan, llevaba en su cuerpo la sangre de los Hyuuga, poseía el segundo y único doujutsu más poderoso... hasta entonces.*

Naruto escuchaba atento la historia, no la había escuchado jamás y a través de los ojos del zorro pudo observar a Hinata quien lucía igual de interesada y a la vez fascinada por el Kyuubi.

-Esa hembra también se enamoró de aquel demonio, pero ella no sabía la naturaleza de aquél ser, a pesar de todo ellos se casaron y años después nació su primer hijo, el primer portador del sharingan, el primer miembro de la familia Uchiha. Es por ello que dicen que el sharingan tiene su origen en la familia Hyuuga.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco por aquello al igual que Naruto en alguna parte del zorro.

-¿P-Pero él nunca le dijo que era un demonio?

-No, tenía miedo a que lo rechazara pero no fue necesario, ella lo descubrió…

-Y no lo dejó, ¿verdad?- la voz de Hinata y su interés en aquel relato la hicieron verse como una niña de nuevo, recordó cuando su madre le contaba cuentos y ella le escuchaba con atención.

Kyuubi cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo para mirarla, habló:

- ¿Tú que hubieras hecho, Hyuuga Hinata? Los seres humanos son débiles y le temen a lo que es diferente a ellos.

-Eso es estúpido- declaró la joven recordando como a ella su familia la despreciaba por ser diferente a su primo y hermana, por ser débil e incapaz de mostrarse hábil y apta para ser la líder del Clan.

-¿Lo es?- El zorro parecía un poco sorprendido y Hinata asintió en silencio.

-Es estúpido y egoísta-y de nuevo lo miró de frente- Creo que al final… las mejores cosas de la vida se pierden por temerles, por no querer descubrirlas solo porque no las conocemos.

-¿Entonces tu no lo hubieses abandonado?- la mirada infernal de ese enorme ser le pareció refulgir en fuego mismo.

La Hyuuga bajó de nuevo su mirada sonriendo y negando con firmeza.

-Si lo amaba no, él seguía siendo el mismo ¿no?, él también se había enamorado… solamente no le mostró una parte de él, pero seguían siendo el mismo ser.

El zorro de pelaje rojo volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo un amago de sonrisa en su enorme hocico.

_Escuchaste eso, ¿mocoso?_

_Sí…_

_¿A ella le confiaste mi existencia?_

_No_, contestó el rubio algo avergonzado pero igual de perdido en la imagen de Hinata sentada en medio del bosque, muy cerca de él… o del zorro.

_Patético… igualmente lo supo… creo que me recuerda a la Dama de la historia, con la única diferencia de que a ésta, el idiota protagonista no la mira cómo debe…_

Abrió de nuevo los ojos después de haber aventado unas cuantas pedradas algo necesarias, según él, y la vio sentada mirándole con atención, parecía recorrerlo de nariz a colas, todo con detalle.

-Hubieras hecho lo que ella hizo mujer, no lo abandonó…

-¿Por qué me cuenta eso, Kyuubi sama?- Hinata lucía confundida con todo aquello, pero algunas ideas tuvieron cabida con esa historia.

-Porque hacía mucho no platicaba con alguien agradable- sus colas dejaron de moverse y se posaron suavemente en aquel irregular terreno- quería contárselo a alguien, no pensé tener la oportunidad de decírselo a una Hyuuga… mucho menos a una Hyuuga educada.

Hinata se sonrojó, ¿aquello era un halago? ¿Por parte del Kyuubi?

-Kyuubi sama… etto…- ese ser le provocaba la misma vergüenza que hablarle a Naruto antaño- ¿no va a… pasearse por ahí o algo?

-No me gusta mucho, no hay mucho qué hacer pero ahora que lo dices, ¿nos acompañarías a recorrer el bosque?

-¿Acompañarlos? Y-Yo…

-¿O prefieres quedarte sola aquí?

La chica negó y el gran animal saltó y se puso a corretear por el bosque, tuvo que encogerse un poco más para no causar desastres que llamaran la atención y Hinata le siguió corriendo tan rápidamente como podía, de vez en vez se quedaba quieta en un árbol admirando como el zorro se acicalaba y luego volvía a correr.

_Hace mucho que no estabas tan feliz, zorro gruñón…_

_Hace mucho no tengo tan buena compañía, mocoso… olvidaba como se sentía correr con libertad._

_Y aún así te sigue el paso, ¿no te da vergüenza?-_ se burló el rubio

_Les llevo muchos centenares de años, ella es joven, muy joven… aunque es perfecta para empezar a tener crías, ¿lo has pensado?_

Naruto se sonrojó sobremanera e hizo aquellos pensamientos a un lado.

_Seguramente se casará con alguien importante, sabes que costumbres tienen en esos clanes de alcurnia._

_Eres una burla de hombre…_

_Cállate, zorro idiota_

Al llegar a un lago cercano habían pasado al menos tres horas correteando y Kyuubi se percató del cansancio en Hinata.

_Por fin se ha rendido…_

_Ella nunca se rinde_

_Tú dirás, pero ahora está más muerta que viva_

Naruto la observó a través de los ojos del zorro y mientras ellos bordeaban el lago, ella se había sentado recargándose en un tronco caído.

Hyuuga san- Hinata miró al gran zorro dirigirse a ella, pero el sueño le nublaba la vista, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir- Hyuuga san… es hora de descansar.

La niña asintió, se paró tratando de no parecer muy cansada pero terminó apoyada en uno de los costados del animal y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Su pelaje era muy suave y cálido, las respiraciones pausadas eran algo evidentes y no olía a cualquier zorro silvestre, tenía un aroma diferente, olía a incienso y algo que no alcanzaba a reconocer.

Caminaron unos metros adentrándose al bosque para que no fuera tan evidente el enorme demonio y en un pequeño claro, Kyuubi se echó y Hinata trató de darle espacio yéndose algo más lejos.

-Te vas a congelar humana

-No Kyuubi sama, estoy bien así- sus ojos pesaban y las piernas le dolían, hacía bastante que no sentía su cuerpo así de cansado.

El gran zorro gruñó molesto y la joven entendió el mensaje, pronto escuchó la risa de Naruto y recordó que si dormía cerca del zorro… dormiría cerca de Naruto también. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-_Es un aprovechado, pero no te hará nada Hinata chan, es amable cuando quiere… dice que le has caído bien así que tendrás la dicha de dormir entre sus colas de seda_.

-No seas idiota niñato, jamás dije algo parecido.

-_Está bien, no, las colas de seda fueron invento mío_.

-Te mataré

-_No puedes, baka_

-Gracias Kyuubi sama- sonrió Hinata y con mucha vergüenza se recargó en un costado del animal como si fuera su almohada.

No podía dejar de pensar en que era Naruto, estaba recargada en Naruto y… de nuevo sus extremos sonrojos, esperaba que Kyuubi no la viera. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de lo cálido que era y que de verdad hacía frío. Se acurrucó un poco más, el sueño la vencía.

Hinata todavía alcanzó a girar en dirección a la cabeza del zorro y durante algunos segundos cruzaron sus miradas, de verdad era como seguir viendo los azules ojos de Naruto entre tanto rojo; ya en un letargo más profundo tocó con suavidad la nariz del enorme animal y sintió su humedad, sonrió.

-Eres…son…

Kyuubi movió sus enormes colas y con ellas cobijó a la frágil criatura que ya dormiría apoyada en él. La joven en su inconsciencia se abrazó a ellas.

Como demonio sabía que nada parecido había pasado alguna vez, pero también sabía que ahora que formaba parte de la vida de ese niño tendría que aprender a vivir con lo demás, eso incluía personas…y la primera que había conocido después de su molesto equipo había sido ella.

_No es tan desagradable..._

Con cuidado levantó un poco la cabeza y la olisqueó

_Huele a fresco_-se dijo el demonio.

_Y a frutas_-agregó el chico muy interesado en el análisis, tampoco dejaría que el zorro se pasara de listo.

_Huela a hembra_

_¿Cómo sabes eso? Ella es una mujer, eso es obvio…_

_Te falta vivir…nunca apreciarás a las hembras como los animales, su olor a veces es especial…_

_¿Solo algunas veces? ¿Como en qué veces?_

La risa escabrosa del demonio se escuchó cerca de Naruto.

_Como en ésta…_

El rubio sintió que no las tenía todas consigo y optó por dejar al zorro seguir divagando, él también estaba cansado.

* * *

* Esta es una leyenda urbana que seguro muchos conocen acerca del origen del Shringan, muchos dicen que no es verdad, muchos que sí...yo no sé, a mi me gustó y le agregué detalles xD jajajajajajajajaja

Gracias un millón de veces por sus comentarios de verdad, aquellos quienes me agregan a sus alarmas e historias (hasta en autores, que sueño *-*) no tengo palabras para agradecerles, de verdad…espero no decepcionarlos (no otra vez T-T) y psss a los que dejan RR me pondré al corriente, de veras que sí T-T gomene T-T

Nos leemos...pronto :D oshhh!


End file.
